Alianza de papel
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Lo suyo fue un matrimonio de conveniencia Royx Riza ATENCION HOY LOS DOS ULTIMOS CHAPTER, FIN DE LA HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: _Hola a todos, estoy transcribiendo esta historia que leí hace unos días y me gusto mucho, por lo que pensé que podía ser una buena adaptación con Roy y Riza, la verdad es que estoy un poco molesta porque acabo de perder tres historias que estaba continuando (una de ellas también esta publicada aquí y esperaba subir el tercer chap hoy pero ya ven), y como ya no era capas de concentrarme y tratar de escribir todo nuevamente( puedo demorar mas de dos horas por capitulo), decidí publicar esta. Como ya les dije antes, la historia no es mía, sino de Diana Hamilton, pero espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y por el hecho de que no tengo que crear casi por completos los capítulos espero actualizarla mas rápido, lean y espero que lo disfruten._**

_**Alianza de papel.**_

**Capitulo 1:**

-Estoy en Central, así que te veré pronto…Si, Roy ha salido…No, no se lo he dicho. Lo discutiremos cuando nos veamos. Tengo que irme, yo también te amo, nos veremos pronto.

Riza Hawkeye colgó el auricular y esbozó una calida sonrisa que suavizo, aun más, los delicados rasgos de so rostro. Luego noto algo extraño e inmediatamente tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Lentamente volvió la cabeza desde el sofá en el que se encontraba sentada. Ella misma se sorprendió ante lo acertado de su pronóstico cuando sus ojos ámbar se toparon con la mirada interrogadora de Roy.

-Estabas en el este-murmuro ella.

Inmediatamente se odio por ser tan estupida, y se despreció aun más cuando su desafortunado comentario le dio a el la oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada sardónica y contestarle en tono de burla:

-Gracias por recordármelo. Pensaba que ya estaba en casa.

Lo observo alejarse del umbral de la puerta en el que había estado apoyado, escuchando… ¿cuánto habría podido oír de la conversación telefónica…?

Dios,¡era tan guapo! Cada ves que lo miraba volvía a sorprenderse de su atractivo. El era la representación masculina de los sueños secretos de cualquier mujer, una fantasía hecha realidad.

Y el lo sabia. Su atractivo sexual era mucho más evidente de lo habitual, por eso era comprensible su arrogancia frente al sexo femenino. Todas las mujeres que conocía lo admiraban y caían rendidas ante sus encantos. Incluso la madre de Riza lo miraba entusiasmada. El tenía la apariencia, la constitución, la fuerza y la personalidad suficiente para volver loca a la más cuerda de las mujeres.

Riza se levanto, manteniendo el control. Presentaba la imagen que el esperaba de ella. Fría, serena, siempre dispuesta a todo lo que quisiera.

-No te esperaba hasta dentro de un par de días.

Riza trato de que su tono de voz sonase natural, pero no pudo disimular el fondo acusador. Y Roy se percato, obviamente, puesto que respondió cortante:

-Así que te he sorprendido. ¿Con quien hablabas? ¿O esa es una pregunta que un esposo nunca debe hacer a su mujer?

-Con mi madre- respondió, demasiado rápidamente tal vez.

Algo hizo que los inquisidores ojos negros de Roy reluciesen. No creía que ella hubiese estado hablando con su madre.

Lo observo moverse por la habitación de la casa que poseían en Central. Roy se despojo de la chaqueta del uniforme. Ella levanto la cabeza muy digna, mirando taciturna, sin dar muestra de la alarma que sentía y que hacia que su corazón se comportase de un modo poco habitual. Le golpeaba dentro del pecho fuertemente y eso la asustaba.

-¿Y como esta? ¿Bien?- pregunto el, mientras se desabrochaba el cuello de la camisa blanca.- De pronto, me he encontrado con dos días libres. Tal ves deberíamos visitarla. Quizás la persuada de que me cuente lo que tu párese que no quieres contarme.

- Así que había oído la conversación. Y la descarada burla en su mirada hizo que Riza se sonrojase. Estaba tan desorientada que no era capas de inventar algo que la sacase del apuro, así que decidió pasar al ataque. Se acerco a recoger una carta que había dejado sobre la mesa. Ela la había abierto miles de veces durante aquella interminable tarde de domingo, las frases saltaban ante sus ojos y se repetían una y otra ves, sabiendo que no podría morderse la lengua cuando lo viera.

Busco la parte correcta, y su mirada se ensombreció ante las ya demasiado familiares palabras:

-He tenido una grata sorpresa al encontrarme con Roy, solo me extraño un poco que esta ves tu no lo acompañaras, pero estaba muy entretenido con Psiren, una mujer realmente encantadora- leyó. Luego añadió.- Jean Havoc tuvo un día glorioso.

Lo dijo mientras le enseñaba la carta. Le enfureció aun mas observar una ligera sonrisa en la preciosa boca de Roy mientras este echaba un vistazo a la hoja de la carta. Riza sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

-¿Celosa, Riza?

Sus ojos la miraron burlones durante un segundo, antes de bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo. Aun podía observar la burla en sus ojos, incluso a través de sus espesas y oscuras pestañas. Sabia que el estaba comparando su cuerpo delgado, aunque esbelto, con la voluptuosidad de la chica que ella solo había visto un par de veces.

-No- negó ella inmediatamente- Contrariada, antes de casarnos convinimos en ciertos acuerdos. Uno de los cuales, si no recuerdo mal, fue la promesa de absoluta discreción en el caso de posibles relaciones extramatrimoniales. Esto…- dijo, señalando nuevamente la carta-…no puede de ninguna manera, ser considerado como discreto.

-No- su expresión se endureció repentinamente mientras asentía- Te pido disculpas.

Roy dejo la carta de nuevo sobre la mesa. Los músculos de su cuerpo debían de estar en tensión tras el hecho de haber sido descubierto, decidió Riza con cinismo. Coloco la chaqueta que Roy se había quita do de cualquier manera y se empeño en las cuestiones domesticas, en lugar de mirar a su marido a los ojos. Ojos que la acechaban, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, y que la hacían estremecer.

-Disculpa aceptada- afirmo ella.

Sus dedos acariciaban el suave tacto de la chaqueta. Su calidez. La calidez de Roy. Eso hizo que su voz temblase inesperadamente mientras añadía:

-Sugiero que lo olvidemos.

Luego trato de tranquilizarse. Estaba nerviosa, eso era todo. Y ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?. Había conseguido volver las tornas. Había evadido la pregunta y su desconfianza ante la evidencia de unas pruebas que podían haber demostrado su propio delito. Pero eso no significaba que el no fuese a devolver el golpe y a atacar de nuevo.

-¿Te sirvo algo de comer? ¿Una copa?- sugirió Riza

Era demasiado tarde para ir a un restaurante, y ella había tomado una cena escasa hacia horas. Había poca comida en la casa. Riza no lo esperaba. Roy siempre le informaba sobre donde iba y cuando volvería, para que ella lo estuviese esperando con todo preparado. Ella organizaba su agitada vida.

La excepción de aquella tarde, junto con la carta de Havoc y el que hubiese escuchado su conversación telefónica, la habían alterado.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, decidió darle la espalda y mentir de mala gana.

-Pareces cansado.-

No lo parecía, por supuesto. Nunca lo aprecia al llegar a casa. Cuando se lo proponía era incansable, enérgico, nunca estaba tan feliz como cuando estaba ocupado, haciendo que las cosas funcionasen. A los 29 años, ya había conseguido hacerse una carrera en la milicia. Era extremadamente inteligente y gracias a eso y a su increíble don de mando había llegado a ser general de brigada, aunque el aun esperaba alcanzar mas. Además tenia la energía y el dinamismo de diez mortales y la envidiable habilidad de desconectar inmediatamente una ves terminado el duro trabajo.

Tal y como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Tumbado relajadamente sobre el sofá, como si hubiera sentido de repente los efectos de un gas embriagante.

-Gracias pero ya comí, pero podría beber algo

Relajado, con los ojos cerrados, parecía muy entero, pero noto algo tenso en su vos que hizo que a Riza le remordiera la conciencia. ¿Acaso le estaría dando vueltas aun a la llamada telefónica? ¿es que haber comprobado su evidente tracción plasmada en la carta no era suficiente como para quedarse fuera de juego?

Riza tenia que atacar de nuevo, antes de que el empezase a hacer preguntas y a demandar respuestas que ella no estaba preparada para darle.

Inesperadamente los dedos de Riza comenzaron a temblar mientras echaba en un vaso el whisky y un poco de soda, Su compostura, una de las cosas que el mas admiraba de ella, había desaparecido en los últimos días. Riza tendría que obligarse a dedicar un tiempo a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos y tomar una determinación para actuar en consecuencia.

----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya esta el primer chap, lo mas probable es que el viernes suba el dos porque mañana tengo clases hasta tarde, espero que les aya gustado y que me dejen su opinión, ciao, besos vale black


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Se acerco a el, controlando el ritmo de la respiración. Las oscuras y largas pestañas de Roy reposaban pesadamente sobre sus mejillas, suavizándolas. Absolutamente deseable. Aspecto que seguramente Psiren había descubierto para su delirio.

El dolor que Riza sentía en su corazón fue una revelación inesperada. Jamás se hubiese creído capas de una reacción semejante. Llevaban casados casi dos años y ella se había preguntado a menudo con cuantas mujeres se habría acostado. Nadie podría dudar de su virilidad, saltaba a la vista con solo contemplar su cuerpo y la profundidad de sus ojos negros que quemaban con la mirada. Pero el prometió ser discreto, los dos lo hicieron, y el había roto su palabra. Tal ves sentía el dolor de una promesa incumplida, pensó con desmayo mientras agarraba el vaso con mas fuerza.

Inclinada hacia el, rozo la palma de la mano de Roy con la fría superficie del vaso. Observo su desconcierto ante lo inesperado. Luego, Roy tomo el vaso, atrapando los dedos de Riza deliberadamente entre los suyos. Eso hizo que ella perdiera el poco color que le quedaba en su pálido rostro de marfil.

El nunca la tocaba. Se había encargado siempre de no hacerlo, ni siquiera de manera accidental. Ni siquiera cuando su fríamente calculado matrimonio se hizo publico.

Si trataba de liberar la mano, el whisky podía derramarse, y no había cabida para tal indignidad en su relación. Los ojos ámbar batallaron contra la incisiva mirada oscura hasta que Riza advirtió la burla en sus ojos. Ella bajo las pestañas y Roy tomo el vaso con la otra mano, dejando así libre la de Riza.

-¿Te disgusta que te toquen en general, o solo cuando lo hago yo?- pregunto ceñudo.

-No creo que esa pregunta merezca una respuesta.

Se obligo a contestarle con calma, con estudiada dignidad, desde el sofá de enfrente, y decidió no moverse nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación, que era exactamente lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Pero nada pudo evitar que se le escapase un comentario un tanto acido.

-Me sorprende que tu visita al este haya sido tan corta. ¿Psiren no era tan irresistible como paresia?-

Se odiaba a si misma. Ellos jamás discutían. Ni siquiera se enfadaban. No sabia que estaba ocurriendo.

-No podría decírtelo, querida.

Ella quiso abofetearlo. Deseo hacerlo con tanta intensidad que todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

-¿Qué te preocupa?. Te tenia por una mujer que podría soportar un poco chismes indeseables, pensé que te limitarías a encoger tus elegantes hombros- tomo un sorbo del vaso sin apartar la mirada de ella- Nos vio saliendo del teatro. Si tu hubieses estado allí…Estabas invitada ¿recuerdas?...no hubiese ocurrido. Y hubieses disfrutado.

-Seguro que si.

Solo forzándose a hablar evitaría que el chasquido de sus dientes llegase a oídos de su marido ¿Estaba Roy diciendo que su desliz público había sido culpa de ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Y, por supuesto, Roy esperaba que ella hubiese ido al este con el.

A pesar de que viajaban allí con frecuencia por el trabajo, no tenían una casa en esa ciudad. Siempre se hospedaban en el mismo hotel cercano al cuartel. Allí, ella actuaba, tal como era lo convenido, como su asistente personal, secretaria, encargada de su ropa y su acompañante. Todo eso lo había venido haciéndolo con gusto durante los últimos dos años.

La visita al este llevaba semanas programada, y ella deseaba volver de nuevo a su ciudad natal para ver a su abuelo. Pero eso fue antes de recibir aquella llamada. Gracias a Dios, aquel día Roy estaba fuera, así que ella tenia la casa solo para ella. Si el hubiese estada allí, no habría podido evitar sus preguntas. Le hubiese tenido que contar la verdad. Y, aun que pensaba que se lo debía, supo entonces que no seria capas de mantener la promesa de ser sinceros que ambos hicieron. Todavía no estaba preparada para contárselo.

Y cuando Roy regreso, feliz tras haber completado con éxito otra misión, ella tuvo que buscar urgentemente una excusa creíble para no hacer ese viaje al este.

-Es la primera ves que te dejo en la estacada, Roy, pero ¿te importaría si no voy al este?. Si te importa, dímelo. Pero, de pronto me encuentro muy cansada- se sintió terriblemente culpable ante la mirada de preocupación que el le lanzo- Podría pasar esos días extra aquí y tener lista la casa para cuando tu volvieses del este.

Riza hubiese necesitado ese par de días de gracia, el tiempo necesario para enfrentar las consecuencias de decirle la verdad a Roy, y por lo tanto, de lo que seria el inevitable fin de su matrimonio. Pero el había regresado dos días antes de lo previsto, y no sabia por que, pero ella no había sido capas de reunir el valor suficiente para contárselo

-Roy, lo de Psiren y tu…¿va en serio?- pregunto preocupada .

Era también parte del trato, la cláusula de separación. Si alguno de los dos, mientras durase su pactado matrimonio, encontraba a otra persona y el asunto era tan serio que deseasen un matrimonio verdadero, entonces el otro debería irse. Habría anulación si era Roy el que quisiera abandonar, además de una recompensa económica para Riza. Si era ella la que renunciaba, perdería el derecho a esa compensación. Pero Riza podía vivir sin eso. No le importaría renunciar al estilo de vida que había llevado durante su matrimonio.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto Roy.

Parecía que estaba a punto de bostezar, cosa que hizo un instante después. Se incorporo, estirándose, con la parte posterior de la camisa pegada al torso.

-Me voy a la cama- continuo- me sorprende que tu no lo hayas hecho ase horas, considerando lo cansada que se suponía que estabas.

Ella lo ignoro, ignoro el tono cáustico. Lo ignoro todo. No sabia por que se sentía tan optimista, como si acabasen de indultarla, cuando debería sentirse frustrada. Si el le hubiese dicho que se había enamorado, que al fin había encontrado una mujer con la que verdaderamente deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, Riza habría tenido el camino libre para marcharse.

No sabía lo que quería. Riza se despidió deseándole fríamente buenas noches, y se dirigió a buscar la paz de su propio dormitorio. No quería que fuese el quien la dejase a ella. Eso era lo que le hacia hervir la sangre. Si el matrimonio llegaba a su fin, cosa que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir, tendría que ser ella quien lo hisisera. ¿Cuestión de orgullo, tal vez?

Concilio el sueño sin gustarse mucho a si misma, pero sintiéndose extrañamente confortada.

Pero cualquier sentimiento de tranquilidad, merecido o no, se evaporo a la mañana siguiente.

Roy, como siempre que estaba ansioso, se había levantado antes que ella, con una energía que le producía cansancio a Riza. El desayuno estaba preparado, huevos, fruta y café.

-Es todo lo que podido encontrar. La despensa esta vacía, pero no hay que preocuparse- hizo una mueca tan enternecedora que habría ello temblar las rodillas de cualquier incauta- He hecho algunas llamadas por teléfono. Come…antes de que se enfríen los huevos, y te diré lo que preparado.

De ese modo Riza se sentía como si estuviese en medio de un torbellino. Ella no era capas de reaccionar tan temprano. Se había acostumbrado a soportar esos ataques de incansable energía simplemente dejándolo hacer, hasta que ella estuviese en condiciones de ponerse en marcha. Lo miraba con ojos aun entreabiertos, prestando apenas atención a lo que decía. Pero aquella mañana la sorprendió con un desagradable despertar cuando anuncio:

-Como te he dicho, he hecho un par de llamadas. Cuando terminemos de desayunar, iremos a la casa de tu madre. Se que hablas a menudo con ella…- los ojos de Roy la clavaron en el asiento-…pero ella esta deseando verte. Vernos. Y mañana iremos a casa de Maes desde allí. Te dejare en manos de la inestimable Gracia, hasta que nos veamos de nuevo para navidad. Ella te dará lo que nenecitas. Y te alimentara. Últimamente has perdido peso.

Levanto sus cejas oscuras, como invitándola a preguntar por que. Ella se sintió de pronto desesperadamente conciente de su propio cuerpo, adecuadamente envuelto en la bata.

Dejo el tenedor sobre el plato mientras terminaba de tragar. El no era estupido, mas bien todo lo contrario. Y sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo. Había oído parte de la conversación telefónica y no creyó nunca la explicación de que estaba hablando con su madre. Así que se disponía a actuar, y no pararía hasta que averiguase la verdad.

No había duda de su verdadero deseo de visitar a Liz, querría ver si se encontraba bien, si tenia toso lo que nesecitaba, saber sobre Rally, la ayudante y amiga de la madre de Riza. En definitiva, saber si la mujer estaba tan bien como ella misma aseguraba.

Porque Roy se había portado de maravillas con su madre. Liz nunca había sido muy fuerte físicamente, y la muerte de su padre había estropeado aun mas su salud. El futuro cuidado de la madre de Riza había sido otra de las cláusulas que Roy ofrecía en el contrato de matrimonio. Ese, solo ese punto, fue el que impulso a Riza a atarse a un hombre bajo lo que era un simple acuerdo negociado.

Pero había algo más en aquella visita. El sospechaba. Trataría de obtener la verdad a través de Liz, y si no lo conseguía, al menos completamente, tenia preparada la segunda parte del plan. Desterrar a Riza a la casa de los Huges, donde la esposa de Maes, Gracia, la vigilaría hasta que el regresase para pasar las habituales navidades con la familia.

Faltaban dos semanas para navidad.

Ella se irguió, levanto sus ojos ámbar mostrando una mirada de preocupación y dijo tranquilamente:

-Tengo algo que contarte.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el segundo chap de la historia, y realmente estoy muy feliz porque he recibido muy buenas criticas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Como les prometí este fic lo iré actualizando mas rápido que el otro así que el martes prometo subir el chap 3, nuevamente espero que me dejen su opinión.**

**Agradezco a : Sherrice Adjani, Al Shinomori, Walku-chan, Hanae, Kamy-chan, Espiaplan, Xris e Hilde Maxwell que se dieron el tiempo para dejar su opinión, muchas gracias, me suben el animo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el chap y nos vemos en el siguiente, ciao, vale black.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: Hola A todos nuevamente, me alegra ver que a muchos les ha interesado esta historia, estoy muy feliz así que como les prometí aquí esta el chap de hoy, que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 3:**

Roy dejo la tasa que sostenía entre las manos sobre el correspondiente plato. El leve sonido de la porcelana fue desesperadamente audible tras el silencio sepulcral que siguió a la frase de Riza. Se sintió como si estuviese en el vació sin aire para respirar.

Ella se retorcía los dedos de las manos que reposaban en su regazo, mientras lo observaba a el, erguido y tenso. Eso la ponía aun mas nerviosa. Agitada, levanto los ojos hacia Roy, y advirtió una desacostumbrada mirada de precaución en su rostro, como si fuese el, y no ella, quien se sintiese atrapado. Entonces, Roy se recostó sobre la silla, en un gesto que la invitaba a hablar.

-¿Entonces? Cuéntame.

Riza aprecio entonces que había estado manteniendo la respiración, y tomo aire. Lo que iba a contarle significaba el principio del fin de su relación. Sintió que se le secaba la garganta, pero hizo un esfuerzo.

- Mi madre tiene noticias. La semana pasada le contaron que un tío suyo había muerto, dejando una pequeña fortuna. Fue algo inesperado. Llevaban años sin verse. El nunca se caso y termino viviendo casi completamente recluido. Mi madre es el único pariente que le quedaba. Yo lo vi una ves cuando tenia siete años, pero apenas lo recuerdo. Fue poco después de la muerte de mi padre. Al final, parece que decidió dejárselo todo a su sobrina- le dijo a Roy- No era el tipo de hombre que dejaría su dinero para la caridad.

- Me alegro por ella replico sincero, pero Riza contemplo que Roy no comprendía del todo- ¿Y eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?.

Los largos y firmes dedos de Roy golpeaban silenciosamente sobre la mesa. Ella bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar su confusión. Roy así que se sintiera culpable, aun sin tener motivos para ello.

-¿No vas a contarme nada del amante con el que estuviste hablando anoche?. No seas tímida; ese tema estaba ya contemplado en nuestro acuerdo, aunque debíamos mantener la discreción. Te aseguro que has sido bastante discreta.

-¡Al contrario que tu y esa mujer!- declaro irritada de repente.

Sorprendida por su propia explosión de ira, refreno sus impulsos y volvió a su habitual y reposado tono de voz.

-Estaba hablando con mi madre, como te dije. Ella quería saber si te había dado la noticia.

-¡Ah! ¡por supuesto!- afirmo con indudable ironía- Esta muy bien escuchar buenas noticias. Comprendo que era muy urgente que yo lo supiera.

-¡No seas sarcástico!

Riza se levanto de pronto, sin apenas haber tocado el desayuno que Roy había preparado para ella. El no creía que ella hubiera estado hablando con su madre. Roy tenía amantes, así que ¿Por qué no iba a tenerlos ella también?

-Para mi madre es urgente- prosiguió Riza- quería que lo supieras para que dejaras de enviarle la pensión. Tienes que dejar de pagar las facturas de Sal, ella puede hacerlo ahora. También insiste en pagarte todo lo que has gastado en ella.

- No lo aceptare. Fue lo acordamos el día de nuestra boda- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Roy se levanto y camino hacia la sala de estar. Riza lo siguió, aturdida. Por un momento, le pareció que la mirada de Roy reflejaba dolor. Tal ves le dolía que su madre pretendiese devolverle la ayuda que el le había dado de forma tan generosa durante los pasados dos años.

De espaldas a Riza, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Roy miraba la tranquila calle desde una de los ventanales de la sala. Y, aunque el jamás pudo escuchar el roce de las delicadas zapatillas de Riza sobre la gruesa alfombra, supo que ella estaba allí.

-Liz no va a devolverme el dinero que invertí en ella. Era parte de nuestro acuerdo el que yo me encargase que viviese cómodamente. No pienso arrepentirme de eso- murmuro.

Riza camino hacia el despacio. Pudo advertir la tensión en los músculos en la espalda de Roy. La vida que había llevado su madre durante los últimos dos años podía considerarse mucho más que confortable. Roy no solo se había mostrado generoso con su dinero, sino también con su tiempo. Se aseguraba de visitar a la mujer cada ves que llegaban a Central, y mantenían un habitual contacto telefónico cuando estaban fuera. Siempre se hacia un tiempo para pasar una vacaciones con ella. Le enviaba libros que suponía iba a disfrutar leyendo. Roy había ido mucho mas lejos de lo establecido en el acuerdo que habían firmado, y Riza no quería que el pensase que su madre se comportaba de un modo ingrato. No podría soportar herirlo de ese modo.

No se detuvo a analizar la profundidad de sus sentimientos ni el impulso que la llevo a acercarse a el y acariciar su cuerpo.

-Mi madre se odiaría si pensaras que es una desagradecida. Es lo último que querría. Pero recuerda que el orgullo es lo único que ha tenido siempre. Y ahora se encuentra en una posición tan ventajosa que ni ella misma se lo cree. No trates de negarle eso.

1 Riza no era consiente de la forma en que sus dedos le acariciaban la espalda, como las palmas de sus manos se posaban en las mejillas de Roy. Entonces, el volvió la cara y miro a Riza intensamente, mientras movía los labios con la sensualidad que le producían las caricias de su mujer. Ella se estremeció, levemente aturdida por las salvajes sensaciones que el recorrían el cuerpo.

Tocarse no formaba parte del contrato. Ambos acordaron que no se llevaría a cabo la consumación del matrimonio. A ella le molestaba la idea de practicar el sexo si amor, y el no estaba interesado en una relación sexual, con todas sus complicaciones emocionales, que echase por tierra el beneficioso acuerdo firmado.

¿Por eso había evitado siempre cualquier contacto fisicote entre ellos? ¿Acaso tenia la certeza de lo que Riza jamás hubiera podido imaginar, que el más leve contacto entre ambos haría que ella estallara en llamas?

Jurando que no consentiría ser humillada con algo tan frió y tan indigno, Riza dio unos pasos hacia atrás y recobro la compostura perdida y el tono habitual de voz.

-Si vamos a ir a casa de los Huges desde la casa de mi madre, será mejor que meta algunas cosas en una maleta. Pero te advierto que, por mucho que me guste Gracia, no esperes que me quede allí encerrada durante las próximas dos semanas. Me moriría de aburrimiento.

No era cierto. Ella y Roy habían pasado en casa de Maes unas maravillosas vacaciones de navidad el año pasado y un relajante fin de semana el pasado otoño. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que se sentiría desgraciada si no lo viera a el durante dos semanas completas, porque ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ante si misma.

Y, a pesar de que Roy no abrió la boca, Riza tuvo la sensación, mientras salía de la habitación, que ella no había dicho la última palabra.

----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Horas más tarde Liz los saludaba feliz.

-¡Que alegría verlos!

Y se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Roy. Luego Liz se acerco a saludar a su hija. Cuando los brazos de Riza la rodearon, pensó que su hija había dejado de ser tan frágil como ella pensaba y lloro de gratitud por todo lo que Roy había hecho por ellas.

-Vamos adentro, aquí hace frió. En cuanto hemos oído el coche a lo lejos, Sal ha puesto la tetera en el fuego. Y sus dormitorios están listos, así que pueden subir si quieren cambiarse antes de tomar algo.

Tras cerrar la puerta a la fría y desapacible tarde de diciembre, pareció que la magnética presencia masculina de Roy en aquel lugar llenaba la estancia. Riza levanto su maleta. Nesecitaba urgentemente la intimidad de su habitación, un lugar en el que respirar, lejos de aquella imponente presencia.

-Antes que nada, quiero hablar contigo en privado, Liz- dijo Roy, tras quitarse el abrigo.

-¿Ese tono de vos significa que por fin Riza se ha decidido a darte la noticia?. Siempre he pensado que no era bueno entusiasmarse al recibir una herencia. Pero creo que en este caso estoy excusada, porque…

Su vos fue apagándose y Roy la tomo del brazo con firmeza mientras atravesaban la puerta de entrada de la sala de estar.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la próxima actualización puede que sea mañana si alcanzo a terminar hoy un informe de ética y bioética para la universidad, si no lo termino, nos vemos el jueves.**

**Agradezco sinceramente a: Xris, espiaplan, Unubium, Hanae, Walku-chan, Alexa Hiwatari, y a todos los que han seguido leyendo esta historia, un beso enorme para ustedes, ciao y gracias nuevamente, vale black**


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A: hola a todos los que estén siguiendo esta historia, acá de terminar mi informe así que me escape para subir el chap ya que me di cuenta de que muchos se dieron ayer el tiempo de leerlo, así que aquí esta y espero lo disfruten, vale Black.**

**Capitulo 4:**

-Deja ya de suavizar el tema- dijo el- Tienes que explicarme algo mucho mas serio. ¿Para que están las familias sino es para ayudarse en los tiempos difíciles?. Espero que no vallas a decirme que considerabas una carga mi pequeña ayuda, y que ahora estarás encantada de librarte de ella.

Aunque las palabras podían sonar duras, su actitud resultaba dulce. Riza suspiro levemente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. La cuestión económica era algo que tenían que tratar de arreglar entre ambos. Ella ya le había avisado a su madre que su decisión de rembolsar a Roy cuanto había gastado en ella, el lo tomaría como una ingratitud, y que podía herir sus sentimientos.

Y le agradecía a Roy que hubiese mantenido la promesa de que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dijese que la ayuda que prestaba a su madre había sido el único motivo por el que había aceptado casarse con el.

Entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta. Allí, rodeada de los muebles de pino y las antigüedades, las cortinas amarillas a juego con el luminoso empapelado de las paredes y la gruesa alfombra sobre el suelo de madera, Riza recordó su infancia, recordó la primera ves que llego con Roy a su casa. Liz se mostró sorprendida y aturdida cuando su hija le explico que, aunque fuese demasiado moderno y sofisticado, ella y Roy preferían dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Pero su madre se asombraría mucho mas si supiese que el matrimonio de su hija con su adorado yerno no era mas que una especie de negocio beneficioso.

Colgó su abrigo en el armario, saco algunas cosas de la bolsa que podría necesitar durante los dos días que Roy había dicho que pasarían allí y disfruto de la tranquilidad de la casa. Situada afueras de una pequeña aldea, era el lugar ideal para sosegar el alma.

No había nada mas que hablar, se aseguro a si misma. Ella y Roy determinaron que pondrían fin al matrimonio cuando dejase de ser beneficioso para alguno de los dos. Y, por su parte, la utilidad del acuerdo había terminado con la herencia que su madre había recibido. Y, por parte de Roy, su falta de discreción sobre el asunto de Psiren, debía significar que el deseaba su libertad, aunque quizás aun el no fuese consiente de ello.

Así que sus días estaban contados, eran las ultimas horas que pasarían juntos, y realmente no importaba, ¿o si?.

Se sentó frente a la ventana y observo el jardín. Un jardín que, incluso en aquella gris época del año, era el orgullo de su madre y si mayor entretenimiento.

Pensando en lo que resultaría inevitable, el deshacer los lazos que los ataban, su mente vagó por los recuerdos de los años que habían vivido juntos. Recordó entonces el momento que acordó casarse con Roy.

Tenia que remontarse su niñez. Riza apenas recordaba a su padre, que murió cuando ella estaba a punto de cumplir los 7 años. Su madre siempre fue de naturaleza delicada y tras el nacimiento de Riza su salud se debilito aun mas.

Riza recordaba que después de la muerte de su padre, la sonrisa de Liz desapareció por muchos años, se negó a aceptar la ayuda del abuelo de Riza ya que este jamás estuvo deacuerdo con el matrimonio de su hija. Una ves que le pregunto a su madre porque no se reconciliaba con su abuelo ella le contesto simplemente que , ella había jurado de buena fe sus votos de matrimonio y que jamás los hubiese roto y eso era lo que su padre querría. Desde es día Riza se prometí que eso jamás le sucedería a ella.

Cuando el padre de Riza murió, Liz tuvo que buscar un trabajo. Había traído al mundo a una niña que adoraba, y bajo ningún concepto, iba a faltarle comida para darle o ropa decente con que vestirla. Siguieron viviendo en la misma casa que era de sus padre aunque Liz se sentía cada día mas sola en ella.

Liz trabajaba media jornada, mientras su hija asistía a la escuela. Siempre insistió en estar en casa cuando Riza volviese del colegio. Se mataba a trabajar a cambio de que a ella jamás le faltara nada, todo a cambio de su salud. Pero fue muchos años después cuando Riza comenzó a darse cuenta de esto.

Tras haber conseguido entrar a la milicia y después de un año de prácticas, Riza fue ascendiendo rápidamente y así empezó a ganar mas dinero. Insistió en que Liz dejase el trabajo y Riza fue elegida para cubrir ocasionalmente el puesto de uno de los subordinados de Roy, el cual se recuperaba en ese momento de una operación. Liz sufrid entonces un ataque al corazón.

Riza anduvo fuera de si, preocupada. Precisamente cuando ella empezaba a ganar lo suficiente para dar a su madre una vida mas cómoda y fácil, el destino se encargaba de estropearlo todo.

Roy se porto de maravilla. Su simpatía y apoyo fueron mas allá de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado, dada su posición. Insistió en quedarse junto a ella aquella horrible noche en el hospital, cuando nadie esperaba que su madre sobreviviera al ataque. Fue un apoyo impagable, y Roy escucho calladamente la historia de la vida de Riza.

Después, cuando la recuperación de su madre fue un hecho, Roy dio la noticio que su subordinado había decidido dejar el puesto, ya que su recuperación seria lenta y no era conveniente que tuviera que viajar constantemente fuera de la ciudad, siempre a merced de sus superior. Por este motivo Riza comenzó a trabajar con Roy en forma permanente y se convirtió en su principal apoyo.

-Tengo que hacerte una proposición- le dijo el un día a Riza.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, recordaba perfectamente hasta el mas mínimo detalle, el tono de vos empleado, el modo en que el pálido sol de aquella tarde de invierno iluminaba la oficina, y su brillante pelo negro, el tono pálido de sus piel y su mejillas que hundían aun mas en la sombra sus enigmáticos ojos.

Roy hizo a un lado el montón de papeles que había sobre el escritorio cuando ella entro en la oficina

- Siéntate, pon tu aguda mente en posesión receptiva y escucha.

Ella se senito. Las palabras de Roy la hicieron sonreír, aunque pronto se quebró su sonrisa. No podía apartar des su calesa la preocuparon por el futuro de Liz.

El excelente salario que cobraba significaba que su madre no volvería a tener preocupaciones económicas, por otro lado trabajar para Roy significaba que tenia que viajar con frecuencia. Eso significaba también que nadie podía quedarse con Liz para cuidar de ella, asegurarse de que comía lo que debía y que mantenía los periodos de descanso que tn importantes eran para su recuperación.

Y probablemente no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que su madre, una ves que se encontrase bien, pretendiese buscar un trabajo. Liz tenía su orgullo y no quería ser una carga. No desearía que su hija gastase la mayor parte de sus salario en mantener a su madre ociosa.

-Como te he dicho, Thomas no va a volver, lo cual me plantea un nuevo problema al no tener una mano derecha permanente- gruño Roy- todos vienen con la mejores cualificasiones y las mejores intenciones, pero antes de que te des cuenta, encuentran alguna excusa poco convincente para marcharse.

Así que consideraba la salud de Thomas como una excusa poco convincente. Riza trato de controlar una inevitable mueca y dejo de lado sus propias preocupaciones para concentrarse en el.

Mientras ella permanecía sentado Roy no dejaba de moverse por la sala, desplegando la incansable energía que Riza admiraba de el.

-¡Todos saben que el salario es una compensación por todos los inconvenientes que puedan surgir!. Y, Dios sabe que no soy un monstruo para el que trabajar, ¿ o lo soy, Riza?.

La miro con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiese creer que alguien tan afortunado, que hubiese conseguido trabajar para el, se permitiese el lujo de dejarlo, cualquiera que fuese la razón. Ella apretó los dientes para controlar la expresión de su cara, que amenazaba con delatarla. Se limito a sonreír ligeramente mientras asentía con el gesto.

No era un monstruo, desde luego. Exigente, brillante, incansable, capas de soportar misiones agotadoras sin que se resquebrajase ni un ápice de su energía. Una energía que a veces dejaba agotado al resto de los humanos y casi siempre asombrados. Pero solía ser atento y amable, nunca u monstruo.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

Se había quedado parado de pronto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sin preocuparse del tono agresivo que había empleado, ella lo miro con frialdad y replico despacio.

-Busque a alguien con buena salud, que no este interesado en una vida amorosa ni algo así. Un hombre mayor que tenga una familia que mantener, y que agradecerá el espectacular salario y la oportunidad de escapar de los niños de ves en cuando.

¿Tal ves avía sido algo agria?, Roy solo le sonrió.

-¿Se encargaría un hombre de preparar mi ropa, comprarme calcetines o cocinar de ves en cuando para mi?- pregunto sarcástico.

La sonrisa de Roy era tensa, casi salvaje. Luego, tras un repentino movimiento que Riza ya esperaba, se sentó frente al sofá que tenia frente a ella. Cruzo las piernas y comenzó a balancearlas mientras la miraba despacio y minuciosamente.

-Después de desechar las posibles opciones, quiero que consideres mi proposición- dijo de manera casi lánguida- Acepta el puesto. Trabaja para mi. Permanentemente. Y para asegurarme de que no habrá excusas que te hagan renunciar al trabajo, me casare contigo.

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya esta, el cuarto chap esta terminado, les informo para las que me han consultado que la historia tendrá mas de 20 capítulos, aun no se bien cuantos pero si mas de 20 así que aun falta bastante, la próxima actualización si no es mañana (tengo 5 horas de hospital y llego tarde a casa) será el viernes sin falta junto con el otro fic.

Agradezco a Al shinomori, alexa Hiwatari, Unubium, Hanae, espiaplan, Xris, por dejarme sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias, y también a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y no lo han dejado, espero que se animen, ciao, besos, vale black


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A: Hola a todos, se que este capitulo debería haber sido subido el día viernes pero por complicaciones técnicas no pudo ser, así que aquí esta y espero que les guste, así que a leer.**

**Capitulo 5:**

¡Casarse! Los músculos de su estomago se contrajeron de repente. Esperaba que Roy le ofreciese el puesto, y ella estaba dispuesta a rechazarlo. El hecho de viajar frecuentemente significaba que nadie podría cuidar de Liz, Pero ¿casarse?, ¡era lo ultimo que esperaba que le ofreciese! ¡Era increíble! 

-Y antes de que pongas en palabras lo que ya expresa tu cara- Riza lo escuchaba pasmada mientras un torbellino de ideas revoloteaba en su mente- Escúchame con atención. Primero, el matrimonio no será consumado. Para los demás parecerá que somos la pareja perfecta, pero en privado serás solo mi asistente personal. Ni más, ni menos. Tu salario te será pagado en firma de renta, y ya veras que soy bastante generoso. Segundo, tendrás la seguridad económica que mi esposa esperaría de mi. Por tu parte, yo tendría la continuidad de tu trabajo y la lealtad de tus servicios.

-¡Eso es una locura!- exclamo. Ignorando las sensaciones que la invadían, Riza le lanzo una mirada fría-. No negare que pensaba rechazar el puesto, si ello significaba dejar sola a mi madre; pero usted no tiene necesidad de atarse a mi de ese modo, ¿no cree? Si encontrase a la persona ideal, entendería que le ofreciera ese contrato perfecto.

-¡Contrato en el que cualquier abogado inteligente encontraría miles de salidas!- agito la cabeza y se inclino así ella levemente, suavizando los rasgos de su cara para tratar de ser comprendido-. Tú y yo nos llevamos bien, y no tengo pegas a tu trabajo. Las pasadas semanas lo demuestran. Y la noche que temiste perder a tu madre, te abriste a mí lo suficiente para hablarme de su difícil matrimonio. Me confiaste que su experiencia y la de unos cuantos amigos tuyos, te habían decidido a no someterte a ese compromiso con nadie .Entonces, dime ¿Cuál es el problema del acuerdo del trato que te propongo?

-Usted- dijo con total honestidad. Se preguntaba por que sentía la boca seca.- Lo que es, y lo que representa.

No necesitaba ir mas allá, decirle lo que el sabia, que con su apariencia tan sensual, su carisma, su posición y su poder, podía elegir a la mujer que desease. En lugar de esos, dijo:

- No puedo olvidar que usted es un extraño para mi y que, tal ves un día, se enamore realmente y quiera casarse y formar una familia que disfrute de todo lo que usted a logrado. Y, cuando es día llegue, yo tendré que irme con el único honor, si es que se le puede llamar así, de haber sido la primera esposa de Roy Mustang.

Escuchando el matiz amargo de su propia vos, y sin entender que razones tenia para ello, se recostó sobre los cojines del fofa a la espera de la reacción de Roy. Y se puso mucho mas nerviosa después, cuando el simplemente desplegó su sonrisa mas encantadora y contesto sin dar mucha importancia al asunto.

-No voy a negar que soy un extraño para ti. De todas formas, aunque disfruto de la compañía femenina, trato de evitar los compromisos emocionales a largo plazo. Para hacer que un matrimonio sea feliz, seguro y estable, hay que poner empeño. Y yo no encontraría tiempo. Mi carrera demanda todo mi esfuerzo. Soy tan adicto a ella que no necesito nada más. No tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de fundar una familia. M e aburriría mucho y he comprobado que los subordinados dan muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Necesito a alguien que no se involucre conmigo emocionalmente, pero que este allí siempre que la necesite, donde quiera que yo vaya. Necesito a alguien que organice tanto mi vida privada como mis reuniones y como ya he dicho- dijo haciendo una mueca-, que me compre los calcetines. O lo que sea. Por mi parte, hasta que decida formar una familia por mi cuenta, cosa que por el momento es inviable, los hijos de Maes serán mis herederos. Y, supongo que debería haber una cláusula, en el supuesto de que yo quisiera ser libre para casarme de nuevo, por la que recibirías una cantidad importante de dinero. Si, por la misma razón, eres tu la que quieres marcharte, yo no te lo impediré, pero perderías ese privilegió.

El tono de voz que había adoptado Roy había convencida a Riza de que realmente se había tomado muy en serio todo ese discurso de locos. Estaba a punto de rechazar la propuesta amablemente cuando el se anticipó, tocando su fibra mas sensible.

-En cuanto a Liz, y después de saber la opinión de sus medico, te garantizo que su vida será muy confortable. En una casa que ella quisiera y como quisiera, con una acompañante con conocimientos de medicina que la cuide y le haga compañía. Píensalo Riza. Píensalo seriamente y dame tu respuesta por la mañana.

Roy se levanto, dando por terminada la increíble entrevista, y Riza, con las piernas temblorosas, salio de la oficina. Recogió sus cosas y camino hasta su casa absolutamente aturdida, no siquiera había sido capas de despedirse de el, porque su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a la idea.

Fue la perspectiva de un futuro mejor para Liz lo que inclino la balanza. Era cierto, el trabajo que le ofrecía era un reto al que era difícil resistirse, y ella podría soportar el matrimonio como parte del trato. Tendría que verlo como una forma distinta de trabajar, la intimidad de su relación solo la conocerían Roy y ella. Pero pensar que su madre podría por fin relajarse, vivir una vida confortable y fácil…Si a eso añadía que, adonde quiera que fuese Riza, Liz estaría acompañada y atendida…Eso llevo a Riza, al día siguiente, al departamento de Roy convencida de aceptar la propuesta.

-Gracias, no te arrepentirás- dijo Roy muy tranquilo.

Persuadir a Liz para que aceptase la caridad de Roy iba a ser otra cuestión.

Ella conocía a Roy, por supuesto, y aunque la asombraba lo precipitado de la decisión, estaba encantada con el proyecto del matrimonio. Su querida hija se avía enamorado de un hombre que velaría por ella el resto de su vida. ¿Acaso podía una madre pedir más? Pero vivir de la caridad era diferente.

Aunque Riza puso todo su empeño, Liz se negaba a aceptar. Tuvo que ser Roy el que resolviese el asunto. Simplemente le dijo:

-Dentro de tres semanas me casare con tu hija. Eso hará que empieces a formar parte de mi familia, te guste o no. Y ¿Qué hombre permitiría que uno de los miembros mas importantes de sus familia mal viva.

Y así, Liz siguió viviendo en su antigua casa que se negó a abandonar pero con mayores comodidades. Sally Harding, una antigua enfermera, severa pero muy amable, fue contratada. Todo eso, al igual que el acuerdo matrimonial, lo habían llevado muy bien hasta ese momento. Hasta el momento que la herencia de su madre le permitiría valerse por si misma.

Una llamada impaciente en la puerta saco a Riza de su ensimismamiento. Estaba anocheciendo. Parpadeo mientras observaba a Roy que entraba en la habitación. Su impresionante figura parecía minimizar los demás objetos del dormitorio. Su rostro carecía de expresión alguna. De pronto, sus ojos buscaron la mirada de Riza.

-Liz esta en la mesa impaciente por servir el te. Al igual que Sal. ¿Qué tal si te unes a nosotros y les das una alegría?

Riza se levanto despacio. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Compartir el te de Sal, contres distintos tipos de sándwiches, montañas de esponjosos pasteles, porciones de tartas, una selección de dulces caseros…no le atraía mucho en ese momento.

Suspiro y Roy entorno los ojos al oírla. Hizo un gesto para que ella saliese primero y , el tono de su vos cuando hablo, crispo los ya alterados nervios de Riza.

-Liz esta tan encantada de sentirse de repente independiente que he tenido que aceptar que viva a partir d ahora a sus expensas. De todos modos-añadió con un gesto tenso-, eso no te da derecho a poner fin a nuestro acuerdo. Solo una cosa puede hacerlo, no lo olvides.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado, la actualización será mañana sin falta así que confío en que la leerán.

Agradezco a :Xiris, Walku-chan, unubium,Hanae, Al Shinomori, Kamy-chan, The Hawk eye, Sherrice Adjani por dejarme su opinión, muchas gracias por dedicarme ese tiempo.

Y también agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia de forma anónima. Gracias

Un beso, vale black.


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A: Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el chap 6, que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 6.**

"Una sola cosa".

El aceptaría la separación en el caso que alguno de los dos se enamorase de otra persona.

Riza se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, al tiempo en el que Roy se colocaba en el asiento del conductor. Ella no lo miro. En lugar de eso, se esmero por parecer concentrada y relajada mientras despedía a Liz y a Sal.

Por alguna razón, los dos días que habían pasado en casa de su madre habían resultado muy tensos. Normalmente no era así. Riza disfrutaba de los momento que pasaba junto a su madre, y actuar como si ella y Roy fueran la pareja perfecta, nunca había supuesto un problema antes. Ello se debía, en parte, a la habilidad de Roy para conseguir que todo el mundo se sintiese relajado. Y esto siempre ocurría cuando visitaban a Liz.

Así que Riza no podía culpar a Roy, al menos abiertamente. La única razón por la que había consentido casarse con el había sido la de asegurar el bienestar y el futuro de su madre. Pero para el, el hecho de no tener que seguir manteniendo a Liz no contaba. Lo había dejado bastante claro. Y lo que mas le preocupaba a ella era la estupida sensación de alivio que sintió cuando el lo manifestó.

-¿Sigues insistiendo en no quedarte en casa de los Huges hasta que me reúna contigo en navidad?- pregunto Roy sarcástico.

Conducía el coche a través del laberinto de callejuelas estrechas que les llevaría, en unos minutos al hogar de la familia de su mejor amigo.

Ella asintió, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, mientras se mordía el labio.

Algo se agitaba en su interior, sus sentimientos eran contradictorios. No quería quedarse en casa de los Huges sin el, eso lo tenia muy claro. Y además, cuando creyó que la herencia legada a Liz significaría el final de su matrimonio, se sintió desconsolada.

Pero se negaba a reconocer que dependía de la presencia de Roy. Tare o temprano, ese matrimonio llegaría a su fin. Y, teniendo en cuenta la indiscreta relación de su marido con Psiren, seria mas temprano de lo que esperaba.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Riza se había dejado seducir por la seguridad que Roy le proporcionaba. Ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

-No, lo he pensado mejor. Caminar por el campo, respirar aire fresco y disfrutar del fuego junto a la chimenea y de las estupendas comidas de Gracia, me sentara bien- le dijo con una indiferencia que no sentía.

Y se odio a si misma por sentirse tan mal después de haber hecho lo correcto. Se acababa de forzar a separarse de el durante dos semanas, lo cual evidenciaba que el final se hacia cada ves mas real y estaba mas cerca.

Roy le lanzo una mirada que le pareció triste antes de volver a dedicar su atención en la carretera.

-Bien, me alegro de que hayas recuperado el sentido común. No hay necesidad de que te quedes en Central tu sola. Yo me voy al Este, necesito resolver una importante misión que tengo entre manos.

La voluptuosa Psiren, por supuesto. Pero ¿tenia que ser tan grosero con respecto a esa cuestión?. En otro tiempos el hubiese querido que ella viajase junto a el, para concertar sus reuniones, preparar los temas y darle su opinión mientras tomaba una copa, ya de vuelta en el hotel.

Pero nunca volvería a ser así. Y no hacia falta ser muy suspicaz para entender la razón.

De mala gana, Riza se permitió mirar durante un momento el perfil de aquel rostro salvajemente atractivo.

¿Se daba cuenta Roy de que crecía entre ellos la mala hierba?, ¿Qué su indiscreción los iba a conducir hacia la ruptura?, ¿Qué el, por fin, había encontrado a la mujer con la que fundaría un hogar?

- Volvió la vista al frente, la desesperación nublando sus ojos. Haber accedido a quedarse con Gracia y su hija era la decisión acertada. El proceso de habituarse a vivir sin el estaba a punto de empezar.

La casa de los Huges era una robusta casa de piedra a las afueras de Central, aparecía ante sus ojos especialmente impresionante aquella luminosa mañana. Sumida en esos pensamiento iba Riza mientras emergía del bosque que rodeaba la casa, y contemplaba el extenso jardín primorosamente verde que la realzaba.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en los parteluces de las ventanas. No era la primera ves que Riza se preguntaba porqué Roy no tenia una casa en ese sitio como le había aconsejado una infinidad de veces Maes.

Pero era imposible imaginar al incansable, al dinámico Roy Mustang, asentado en ese lugar y administrando los terrenos, pensó Riza, al tiempo que metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Además, conociendo a Roy ¿no era lo mas natural del mundo permanecer en Central donde seguramente conseguiría su asenso?.

Los Huges le agradaban, siempre habían sido una parte importante de la vida de Roy. Maes era como su hermano y hasta la aparición en escena de Psiren, Riza pensó que Gracia era la única mujer menor de sesenta años por la que Roy sentía verdadero cariño y respeto. Sus experiencias con las mujeres lo habían convertido en un cínico. Pero, ¿estaría consiente que acababa de enamorarse y que estaba a punto de comprometerse con la mujer de sus vida?.

Roy era un experto en adivinar las razones que llevaban a la gente a tomar ciertas determinaciones, y las motivaciones por las que actuaban de un modo u otro. Pro, ¿era capas de reconocer que su propio desliz no era mas que el deseo de demostrar ante todos sus intenciones con esa mujer?

Aunque aquello no había sido un desliz, sino algo premeditado. Nadie podía acusarlo de ser un hombre que no sabia lo que hacia. Durante los dos años de su matrimonio, debió vivir algún romance ocasional; era demasiado viril como para no haberlos tenido. Pero jamás hubo un escándalo, nunca un indicio.

Lo de entonces era distinto.

------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Riza frunció sus finas cejas, mientras regresaba a la casa por el camino que conducía a la puerta trasera. ¿Cuántas veces, durante los cinco Díaz que Roy llevaba en el Este se había preguntado lo mismo?. No había dejado de asaltarle siempre la misma pregunta ¿estaría Roy con Psiren en ese mismo instante? ¿Le estaría contando todo su matrimonio e conveniencia, algo que había sido un secreto entre ambos hasta entonces? ¿Harían planes? ¿Le prometería una anulación rápida? ¿Le pediría matrimonio?

Las decisiones que el tomase sobre su vida privada no le importaban. Ella se había casado por razones prácticas, con los ojos bien abiertos. Siempre supo y acepto que el día que el se enamorase de otra mujer, le pediría la anulación. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía como si todo su mundo se estuviese derrumbando?

Porque su ruptura matrimonial significaría el fin de su empleo, se contesto ella misma con determinación.

Abrió la puerta de la verja que permitía atravesar el robusto muro de piedra que atravesaba el jardín, y lo separaba del resto de la casa.

De pronto, se sintió aliviada. Silbo alegremente al pequeño pero labrador que la había acompañado en su paseo de aquella mañana. Sonrió al verlo correr hacia ella. Alguna ves había escuchado decir a Gracia que jamás podría tener un perro si tenia hijos, pero allí estaba su acompañante mientras la pequeña Elissia la esperaba dentro de la casa…Y como Maes amaba devotamente a su linda esposa la ayudaba y consentía de buena gana.

Una ves que el perro atravesó la puerta, Riza cerro la puerta, sintiéndose contenta por primera ves después de mucho tiempo.

Ella disfrutaba con su trabajo, basado en continuos retos y discusiones. Disfrutaba de las alabanzas que Roy le regalaba tan generosamente, de la camaradería que inevitablemente surgió entre dos personas que trabajaban tan de cerca y que se admiraban y respetaban.

Pero no podía pretender seguir así una ves que se hubieran separado. Para muchos fue difícil aceptar el matrimonio entre un superior y su subordinada, pero se extrañarían aun mas si ella continuase trabajando para su ex marido después de que el se hubiese casado con otra.

Por lo tanto, debió de ser la perspectiva de perder su trabajo la responsable de la tristeza que la invadió desde que leyó aquella carta. Riza intuyo las consecuencias de aquella indiscreción. Pero, cuando Liz le contó a Roy lo de la herencia, tan bien pensó, equivocadamente, que el pondría fina su matrimonio; al fin y al cabo, las condiciones dejaban de ser las que ellos habían firmado. Pero Roy, ante todo era un hombre de honor.

El alivio que sintió Riza debió reflejarse en su rostro porque, cuando entro en la confortable cocina, Gracia que calentaba leche para añadir al café, se volvió hacia ella entusiasmada.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que estés tan contenta? Parecías muy triste desde que se fue Roy. Yo pensaba que echabas de menos a tu hombre, pero Maes pensaba que estabas enfermando.

A Riza no le gusto saber que sus sentimientos eran tan evidentes, pero disimulo su turbación con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡El aire fresco y un poco de ejercicio hacen milagros? Hace una mañana deliciosa, y si te mantienes activa, no notas el frió. He disfrutado mucho.

Como imaginaba le llegada de Elissia fue suficiente para hacerla cambiar de tema. Gracia acaricio a la niña que se avía sentado a su lado sonriente. Riza se hizo cargo de la leche.

Ella y Gracia simpatizaron desde el primer encuentro y sobre todo cuando Roy insistió en que Riza pasase las primeras navidades allá. Acababan de prometerse, todo un record de noviazgo, y el la llevo a conocer a lo unido mas parecido a una familia que le quedaba. Las ultimas navidades que pasaron allí, ya como matrimonio, Roy dio las mismas razones que Riza a su madre en lo referente a la preferencia de mantener habitaciones separadas aunque Maes lo consideraba un asunto de locos ¡Para que es tu mujer si no duermes con ella? Le había dicho. Y allí pasarían las próximas Navidades también juntos. Por ultima ves suponía.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

ya esta, espero que le haya gustado, prometo el siguiente chap para mañana.

Gracias a :Xris, Walku-chan, Unubium,Hanae, Al Shinomori, Kamy-chan, The Hawk eye, Sherrice Adjani por haber dejado su opinion el el chap 4.

Y a : The Hawk eye, Hanae, espiaplan, Xris, Unubium, Alexa Hiwatari, Kamy-chan y Al chinomori por haber dejado su opinion en el chap 5.

También gracias a todos los que han leído pero en forma anónima, además prometo contestar el viernes porque la verdad es que ando con mucho apuro, ciao, besoss, vale black.


	7. Chapter 7

N.A:Hola a todos, como prometí aquí esta el chap de hoy, espero que les guste así que no los entretengo mas y a leer,

Capitulo 7:

Roy siempre pasaba las fiestas con los Huges, y se mostraba impaciente porque sus amigos tuviesen mas niños para que el pudiese disfrutar con ellos y maleducarlos. Pero Gracia no tenía ninguna prisa. Dedicaba su tiempo a Elissia y a su marido, por no hablar del absorbente trabajo diario que suponía administrar la casa; si bien, recibía, en alguna ocasión, la ayuda de Maes, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera por el trabajo.

Riza sentía profundamente no poder intimar mas con Gracia. Ella era abierta y alegre, y nada le hubiese gustado mas que tener largas charlas confidenciales con la mujer de Maes. Pero Riza, viendo los peligros que ello entrañaba, se mantuvo hermética y reservada y rechazo las confidencias. Tan solo mella y Roy sabían que su matrimonio era un pacto de conveniencia. Ambos deseaban mantenerlo en secreto.

-Hoy estaremos solas las dos- declaro Gracia cuando Riza termino de preparar el café-. Maes ha ido a pasar el día a la ciudad, ya que necesita revisar unos papeles que Roy le solicito. ¡Que aburrido!

Gracia simulo un bostezo exagerado y Riza esbozó una media sonrisa. Una de las primeras cosas que Roy hizo al llegar a casa de su amigo fue encerrarse con el a resolver problemas de trabajo.

Riza aparto de su mente el recuerdo de Roy cuando sonó el teléfono.

Ella intentaba pensar en su matrimonio como algo pasado, con mas o menos éxito, por eso, cuando advirtió que Gracia estaba hablando con Roy, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Y, obviamente, estaban hablando de ella, a juzgar por las palabras de Gracia.

-No. Solo para hacer algunas compras de navidad. Tomo prestado el coche y se fue a pasar el día fuera.

Riza pudo observar la expresión contrariada en el rostro de Gracia y supo que Roy estaba interrogándola. El sospechaba aun de la llamada telefónica con la que había interrumpido a Riza, y eso la enfureció. Porque, ¿Quién era el para indagar en sus asuntos privados, cuando los suyos los conocía todo el mundo?. El debía estar esperando para terminar con su matrimonio cuando le conviniese. Y, mientras tanto, trataba de asegurarse de que ella no atacara primero.

-Claro que no me he ido con ella- le dijo Gracia a punto de perder la paciencia-. A mi me gusta hacer las cosas temprano, ya lo sabes. No. No…Escucha, ella esta aquí, así que pregúntaselo tu mismo.

Le paso el auricular a Riza mientras Gracia se encogía de hombros.

-¿Preguntarme que?- le dijo Riza con tono indiferente.

El breve silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue estremecedor y, por alguna razón que no podía comprender, su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa, sin ningún control; luego, se enfureció cuando lo escucho decir con cierto descaro:

-Trataba de informarme sobre lo que hace mi esposa en su tiempo libre. Ya habrás hecho todas las compras, supongo ¿O quizás has olvidado algo vital? Seguro que tienes que pasar otro día mas en la ciudad, ¿me equivoco?

Si el suyo hubiese sido un matrimonio normal, Riza hubiese pensado que las sospechas de Roy, que creía que ella se estaba viendo con alguien en la ciudad, eran celos. Pero en su caso, Riza sabia que a Roy tan solo le interesaba no quedar como un tonto.

Ella odiaba esa situación. Hasta el día que el regreso del este, se habían llevado muy bien, y su amistad era realmente profunda. Reprimió el impulso de seguirle la corriente, lo cual hubiese hecho mas difíciles las cosas y menos llevadera la separación.

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado? ¡Que rabia! ¿Quieres informarte sobre alguna otra cosa, o puedo irme? Se me esta enfriando el café.

-No, no puedes irte.

El tono de su vos consiguió enfurecerla aun mas. Era el tono que empleaba cuando tenia que reprender a alguno de sus subordinados porque había hecho algo que le disgustaba. Nunca antes lo había empleado con ella. Continúo hablando con vos arrogante.

- Voy a comprar una propiedad cerca de casa de Maes. El agente te llevara las llaves por la mañana. En cuanto lo haga, quiero que vallas allí y me esperes. Yo llegare al medio día. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Si- respondió ella.

Pero ya no hablaba con nadie. Se puso colorada. ¡El había colgado el auricular! ¡Así de simple! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si fuese una mera empleada con la que, de repente, había perdido la paciencia?

Pero era una empleada. Eso había sido siempre para el recordó volviendo así a la realidad.

-¿De que se trata?- quiso saber Gracia-.Nunca lo había visto tan irritable. ¡Alguien le ha dado algún disgusto?

Gracia siguió cortando un pedazo de pastel de fruta y, de pronto, miro a Riza fijamente.

-¿Tu?- exclamo sorprendida, como si por fin hubiese dado con la solución de un enigma-. Antes de irse me dijo que no te perdiera de vista. Dijo que estaba preocupado por ti. Que estabas agotada. Pero me pareció nervioso, como si hubiese algo mas. ¿Me equivoco?

-Claro que no. ¿Qué más podría haber?

Riza se sentó junto a la mesa y trato de mostrarse relajad mientras sujetaba entre las manos la tasa de café. Gracia no era estupida. Roy debió haber pensado que ella deduciría que algo extraño ocurría. Sus manos sujetaron con más fuerza la tasa. Le extrañaba que a Roy se le hubiese escapado ese detalle. Era la persona con más control sobre las situaciones que jamás había conocido.

Enamorase de Psiren, evidentemente. Le había afectado. Pero Gracia no debía enterarse de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Ante el mas leve indicio de problemas, se preocuparía tanto que Riza terminaría contándole toda la verdad, para su propia desesperación.

-Va a comprar una propiedad cerca de aquí, al menos eso ha dicho- dijo Riza para compensarla.

No era extraño. Dos meses atrás, Roy había comentado que le gustaría tener un sitio donde descansar de ves en cuando.

-El agente me traerá las llaves mañana. Roy volverá de l este para encontrarse conmigo allí.

-¡Que felicidad!. Maes le había dicho a Roy una y mil veces que ya era hora de que se asentase en algún lugar adecuado. Su casa en Central es maravillosa, por supuesto, pero no cuenta. No, si tu piensas en echar raíces y empezar, por fin, a formar una familia. Seria maravilloso, ¿no crees? Seriamos casi vecinos y tu podrías visitar a Liz mucho mas a menudo, ¿verdad?

Gracia no sabia lo lejos que estaba de la realidad. Sonriendo, atrapada en sus propias fantasías, corto otra porción de pastel y la deposito en un plato que dejo sobre la mesa.

Riza bajo la cabeza, angustiada. Pensar en la comida le hacia sentirse mal. Gracia había adornado el pastel con una rosa multicolor, pero Riza la veía negra. Deseo por un momento que todo aquello fuese cierto pero desecho inmediatamente ese pensamiento. Se odiaba por ser tan estupida.

-Déjame pensar…-murmuro Gracia antes de llevarse a la boca una cucharada de pastel- Hace tiempo que no salgo mucho hacia el pueblo. Hay un montón de casas preciosas, pero creo que son demasiado pequeñas. Existe una detrás de la iglesia, es una posibilidad. Hay otra casa encantadora, algo alejada del pueblo, rodeada de preciosos jardines. Esa seria perfecta. No puedo esperar a que llegue el agente y lo sepamos seguro. Deberías haber pedido a Roy más datos. No importa…¡OH! ¡Es maravilloso!

Riza dejo de escuchar. Era demasiado doloroso. Podía haber muchas razones por las cuales Roy había comprado una casa en esa zona. Pero la más acertada y sensata parecía ser la que Gracia acababa de proponer.

Roy se había enamorado, quería atarse a esa mujer para el resto de su vida, quería que ella fuese la madre de sus hijos…Necesitaba, en una palabra, formar un hogar.

Pensar en ello no iba a ayudarle mucho, así que decidió prestar toda su atención a Elissia que se había acercado a ella. Se dedico a trocear se porción de pastel y darle a la niña que parecía encantada.

---------------------------------------o-----------------------------------

Gracia había acertado con sus suposiciones, pensó Riza a la mañana siguiente, mientras conducía el coche prestado por una ancha avenida a las afueras del pueblo, esa era la casa que Roy iba a comprar y , desde luego, era el lugar ideal para formar una familia. Era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar media docena de niños; y el aspecto exterior era precioso.

Su moral se vino abajo. Aquello era una señal más de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Con las rodillas temblorosas, bajo del coche. El aire fresco de la mañana le azoto en la cara y sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Las ventanas de la casa la observaban calladamente desde la elegante fachada, pero Riza las ignora, irguió los hombros y camino con paso firme hacia la puerta principal.

Era su trabajo, nada mas, tuvo que recordarse a si misma. Tal ves, una de las últimas obligaciones que Roy le pediría. Y su sueldo era demasiado alto como para protestar. Ella estaba allí para evitar que Roy tuviera que desplazarse a propósito para recoger las llaves. A el no le gustaba perder el tiempo ni el esfuerzo. Consideraba que esas características eran demasiado valiosas como para malgastarlas. Y por esa razón, y no otra, Riza estaba allí.

Con una sensación de profundo abatimiento, introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Deseaba encontrar cada rincón de la casa repugnante. No quería que le gustase nada del futuro hogar de Roy, el hogar que formaría con Psiren.

Era una ironía, pensó desolada mientras abría finalmente la puerta, una gran ironía que aquel día coincidiese, precisamente, con su segundo aniversario de boda.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado, para responder algunas preguntas que me han hecho, si,esta si es una historia romántica, solo que algo complicada pero ya verán, también para los que esperan un encuentro mas cercano entre Riza y Roy le comunico que no se pierdan el chap 11 de la próxima semana.

La próxima actualización debería ser el viernes, porque mañana llego bastante tarde de la universidad y el hospital, pero les prometo que si veo que muchos han leído actualizo mañana sin falta.

Agradezco a: The Hawk eye, espiaplan, Hanae, Xris, Al shinomori y Walku-chan por dejar su opinión. Prometo responde a todas el viernes y gracias a todos los que han leído en forma anónima, un beso vale black.


	8. Chapter 8

N.A: Hola a todos, me escape un ratito y decidí actualizar el chap hoy porque vi que había llegado a los 50 review y eso me puso muy contenta así que los invito a leer…

Capitulo 8:

Riza esperaba encontrar la casa vacía, fría y oscura; con telas de araña y polvo y humedad en las paredes. Pero no fue así. Ni siquiera estaba completamente vacía.

El suelo de madera de la preciosa entrada brillaba como recen barnizado, al igual que la curva balaustrada oscura que subía hacia el piso de arriba. Y las paredes, no solo las de la entrada, sino también la de la habitación que encontró a la derecha y que no pudo evitar curiosear, estaban recién pintadas. Las habían de corado con un sofisticado colorido que contrastaba de forma exquisita con los zócalos y alquitranes blancos.

-¡Dios mió!- exclamo admirada.

Era un lugar muy acogedor y calido. Se desabrocho los botones del abrigo; el vendedor había dejado encendida la chimenea.

Ese lugar podía habitarse desde ese mismo momento, y parecía muy tranquilo. Ni siquiera se habían llevado todos los muebles. Quedaban algunas hermosas antigüedades en aquella habitación que parecían haber sido creadas especialmente para ese lugar.

Regreso a la entrada, aun perpleja.¿Cuanto tiempo habría estado esa casa en venta? Roy había viajado mucho últimamente; entonces, ¿Cómo se habría enterado de que la vendían?. Porque, si el hubiera estado en tramites de conseguir la casa durante algún tiempo, ella lo hubiera sabido. En los últimos dos años, Roy no había tomado ninguna decisión sin haberlo consultado previamente con ella.

¿Habría comprado ese lugar mientras se encontraba con Psiren? ¿Habría mantenido las negociaciones en secreto deliberadamente? ¿Le habría pedido a Riza que estuviese allí aquel día para comunicarle el fin de su matrimonio y el porque?

"No puede soportarlo", pensó de repente, sintiendo que su estomago se contraía y empezaba a encontrarse mal. Pero sabía que tenía que afrontarlo. Cuando escucho la llegada de un coche y el profundo silencio tras la parada del motor, Riza supo que no estaba preparada para oír lo que el tenia que decirle. Se coloco el abrigo por encima de los hombros mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

De alguna manera, la misma desesperación la ayudo a sobreponerse ante la adversidad. Escucho el inconfundible sonido de la puerta del coche que se cerraba. Luego, unos pasos firmes sobre la escalera de piedra que confuciana ala puerta de entrada.

"Todo va a estar bien", se repetía mentalmente una y otra ves. No tenia que preocuparse. No tendría problemas para encontrar otro trabajo, aunque no fuera tan estimulante como el actual. Estaba muy bien cualificada.

Pero, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, comprendió que su trabajo no tenia nada que ver con su frustración.

Roy llevaba un abrigo negro que ella le había comprada el año anterior. El cabello oscuro, ligeramente desordenado y mojado a causa de la fina lluvia que caía en el exterior, enmarcaban los rasgos perfectos de su rostro. En ese momento, Riza supo que lo echaría de menos como si de una parte de su cuerpo se tratara; que, cuando lo perdiese, algo en su interior moriría.

Durante los interminables segundos mirándose en silencio, advirtió que, bajo la apariencia tranquila de Roy, su mente debía estar bullendo de excitación. Lo notaba en el brillo especial de sus ojos negros.

Aquellos ojos que la miraban con una intensidad que ella sentía como algo físico, y que conseguía dejarla sin aliento y la hacían estremecer. Hipnotizada por aquella mirada profunda, se pregunto desde cuando lo amaba, y por que, hasta ese mismo instante de locura, no había sido capas de admitirlo concientemente. De repente, acababa de salir de la oscuridad en la que había estado sumida, y esa percepción la decepcionó.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser en ese momento? ¿Por qué entonces, cuando todo indicaba que el deseaba casarse con la mujer que amaba?

La nesecidad de ocultar ese tormento interior hizo que su rostro adquiriese un aspecto pétreo.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto Roy.

Riza aparto los ojos de su mirada, cargada de entusiasmo.

-No he visto mas que una de las habitaciones; pero si, parece que el lugar promete.

Si Roy advirtió el aire distante que ella proyecto en sus palabras, no hizo ningún comentario. Tal ves estaba demasiado entusiasmado con sus propias expectativas como para percatarse de lo que le sucedía a ella.

Roy cerro la puerta de entrada, se quito el abrigo y lo colgó de cualquier manera sobre la oscura balaustrada de madera, como si de ese modo tratase de añadir el toque personal a la casa.

-Bien- asintió el.

Riza deseo haber insistido en que la acompañase el agente de ventas. No quería estar a solas con Roy, al menos no en ese momento. Era demasiado doloroso.

-¿Piensas comprarla?- pregunto Riza indiferente.

Estaba levantando un muro entre ellos, era necesario.

Pero odiaba hacerlo. Echaba de menos los días inocentes en los que lo trataba como su mejor amigo. Roy escondió las maños en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras se balanceaba ligeramente sobre los pies.

-La he comprado. Firme el contrato hace seis semanas. Los electricistas, fontaneros y decoradores se fueron hace unos días. Utilizaban la llave que el vendedor te llevo esta mañana- lanzo a Riza una mirada divertida-.¿Sorprendida de lo que puedo hacer cuando me lo propongo?.

Seis semanas atrás habían regresado desde el norte del país. Para pasar un par de días, había dicho Roy, para tomar un respiro. Ella comió con unas viejas amigas y el, según dijo a Riza se había relajado en su casa en Central, sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, realmente había estado firmando escrituras, contratando servicios, sin duda los mejores en sus especialidades. Roy solo se conformaba con lo mejor.

Desastroso. Que ella supiera, Roy jamás le había ocultado nada antes. El dolor era demasiado profundo como para poder soportarlo.

Su romance con Psiren debía durar mucho más de lo que Riza había imaginado. Siempre había veces, al final de las estancias en cualquier ciudad, que ella debía adelantarse a Roy al próximo lugar de trabajo, especialmente si pensaban permanecer más de un par de días. Ya que ella debía acondicionar todo y poner las cosas en funcionamiento además de preparar las diversas reuniones.

Debía ser en esos momentos en los que Roy aprovechaba para ver a su amante. Psiren, y los planes que tenia con ella, debían ser las razones por las que Roy mantuvo esa compra en secreto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Riza.

En realidad, no quería escuchar la respuesta. Roy retorció el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

-Para vivir en ella, por supuesto. Después de muchos años de vagar de un lado para otro, ya es hora de echar raíces. ¿Y donde mejor que aquí? Cuando era niño con Maes nos fascinaba este lugar. A veces caminábamos por la zona y siempre llegábamos hasta esta casa. A los catorce años me hice la promesa de que algún día viviría aquí. Maes también decidió establecerse en este pueblo cuando se caso con Gracia como ya sabes, y no se a arrepentido de ello. Así que, cuando empecé a plantearme asentarme en alguna parte, pensé inmediatamente en esta casa. Les hice una oferta a los dueños que no podían rechazar.- Roy consulto su reloj- ven, echaremos un vistazo.

Riza advirtió la energía que emanaba de el, podía sentir su entusiasmo que hacia vibrar su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, el nudo de su garganta se hacia cada minuto, mas difícil de soportar.

Ella tembló y respiro hondo. Un paseo por la casa era imposible. Tenia que marcharse. No podría sonreír, ni exclamar con ilusión cuando contemplase las habitaciones que el compartiría con su mujer. Los imaginaria juntos, comiendo, relajados, riendo, haciendo el amor…

Volvió a respirar profundamente y , por fin, lo soltó.

-Mejor, no. ¿No debería ser Psiren la primera que lo viese? Tu has comprado esta casa para ella. Quieres casarte con ella, formar un hogar; no trates de negarlo.

Ya lo había hecho. Entonces, el tendría que dejar de fingir que no pasaba nada. Tendría que decir la verdad. La espera parecía insoportable. Estaba exhausta tras el esfuerzo que había supuesto expulsar lo que llevaba dentro.

-¿Por qué dices que ella debe ser la primera?- su mirada atónita dejo confusa a Riza. Ella cerro los ojos mientras lo escuchaba incrédula. Si tú eres capas de imaginarte a Psiren viviendo en lo profundo de este pueblo, tienes más imaginación de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Ella es una mujer de ciudad.

Riza podía escuchar su vos cada ves mas cerca. Abrió los ojos, sus ojos grandes e inmensamente ámbar. La vos de Roy sonaba calida, y el entorno los ojos ligeramente. Parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Psiren. Estoy casado contigo ¿recuerdas?. No pienso hacer uso de la cláusula de renuncia, eres demasiado valiosa. Un bien personal. ¿Podemos empezar?

¡Así de sencillo! Ella lo miro atonota. ¿Quiso decir exactamente lo que había dicho?¿que no tenia intención de poner fin a su acuerdo porque ella era demasiado valiosa para el. Así que Roy no pensaba casarse con la voluptuosa Psiren. ¡Tendría que conformarse con ser la consentida e indulgente amante! Y ella, Riza, tendría que hacer ola vista gorda y ser una buena esclava.

Esclava o compañera ¿Qué importaba? Tenía que terminar de todos modos, eso era lo único que sabia. No podía continuar como hasta entonces; no amándolo como lo amaba…No con Psiren amenazante, siempre en la trastienda…

Riza ignoro la invitación de acompañarlo a visitar el resto de la casa y permaneció de pie.

-¿Podría pedirte que fueras mas discreto en adelante si es que no quieres que corran rumores sobre el posible final de nuestro matrimonio perfecto…-pronuncio las ultimas palabras con sorna-Estoy segura de que no sida la única ves que has salido con esa mujer, ni será la ultima. Pero trata de que el romance no salga a la luz en el futuro.

--------------------------------0------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap, recuerden que mañana habrá actualización de ambas historias para las que sigues las dos, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a : Hanae, Xris, Unubium, espiaplan, Al Shinomori y Alexa Hiwatari por dejarme su opinión, muchas gracias y besos a todos, vale black


	9. Chapter 9

N.A: Hola a todos, aquí esta el nuevo chap que espero disfruten, no los entretengo mas así que lean.

Capitulo 9.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Riza sintió que se le revolvía el estomago. Pero pronto la pálida piel de su rostro se sonrojo cuando escucho a Roy, muy cerca de ella:

-Creo que estas celosa.

-¡No seas absurdo!

La negativa escapo de su boca instintivamente. Y se dispuso a reforzar sus palabras añadiendo con mucha calma.

Los dos sabíamos que era posible que algo así ocurriera, tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué, si no, estuvimos de acuerdo en que existiese una cláusula especial en un caso como este? Si has tenido otras aventuras, nadie lo sabe, y yo menos. Eres muy escurridizo en ese tema, o muy serio.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada, con la espalda erguida. Probablemente se dirigía hacia la zona de la cocina. No lo sabia ni le importaba. Si Roy intentaba establecerse en ese lugar, tendría que contratar servicio. Un lugar como ese no podía abandonarse a su propia suerte, como asían a veces con la casa en Central. Y ella no escaria allí para hacer los honores.

De alguna manera, Riza tendría que convencer a Roy para que aceptase poner fin a su relación, que se había echo insostenible.

Pero el era un hombre de honor, siempre cumplía su palabra y esperaba que los demás hiciesen lo mismo. Recordaba haber comprobado su ira cuando uno de sus subordinados le jugo una mala pasada. Roy le castigo dura y justamente.

Si ella se marchaba y lo dejaba, para provocar así la anulación del matrimonio, el se aseguraría de que Riza no volviese a encontrar trabajo. Al menos, no en el campo para el que ella estaba cualificada. Roy era un gran amigo, pero un temible enemigo.

-Vas en la dirección equivocada.

El contacto de las manos de Roy sobre sus hombros la estremeció. Coloco a Riza frente a el. Ella lo estaba mirando y se sintió muy frágil, como si fuese a saltar en mil pedazos de un momento a otro, porque el estaba junto a ella, tocándola, y el contacto físico era tabú entre ambos. Al menos, lo había sido en el pasado, pues paresia que Roy se inclinaba, en ese momento, por cambiar la situación; lo cual era una traición, dadas las circunstancias.

Los labios de Riza temblaron cuando, de la mirada de Roy desapareció el aire burlón. La miraba dulcemente, y su vos sonó mas suave que nunca, como si entendiera lo que le ocurría, como si quisiera calmar su dolor.

Pero no podía, pensó Riza furiosa. No podía saber lo que sentía por el, ella misma acababa de reconocerlo.

-Relájate Riza- murmuro mientras entornaba los ojos oscuros recubiertos por largas pestañas, negras como el azabache-. ¿Por qué estas tan tensa? Dime que te preocupa.

La sujeto con mas fuerza entonces, las puntas de sus dedos, enviaban ráfagas de excitación a las partes mas secretas del cuerpo de Riza.

Ella jadeo tratando desesperadamente de ignorar aquella dulce e incesante sensación. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Aquella era su oportunidad, tal ves, la mejor que se le iba a presentar.

-Debo advertirte…todos los planes que estas haciendo para el futuro…esta casa.

Sabia que sus palabras no tenían sentido, a pesar de que trataba que no fuese así. Roy pensaría probablemente que era una estupida. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Volvió a tomar aliento y advirtió entonces los veloces latidos de su corazón.

- No le queda ni un día, Roy. Me refiero a nuestro acuerdo. Yo…Ha funcionado bien mientras nos convenía a ambos. Pero ya no- añadió con mucha menos convicción de la que hubiera deseado.

La sensación de silencio total, la fría, vacía ausencia de sonidos, fue horrible. Y fue peor el dolor inmenso que sintió en el alma cuando Roy la soltó despacio, y el tono de sus vos se endureció.

-¿Por qué? Yo estoy bien así ¿Qué ha pasado para que quieras dejarme?

¿Qué podía decir ella? ¿Qué lo amaba? ¿Qué no podía seguir viviendo con el siendo su esposa…sin serlo? ¿Qué el acuerdo que a el le convenía, se había convertido en una pesadilla para ella? Porque lo amaba, y la pesadilla se intensificaría cada momento que pasasen juntos.

-Estoy aburrida; nesecito cambiar.

Se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer despreocupada, pero no supo si lo había conseguido o no; no sabia nada ¿Cómo podía sentirse tranquila?

Riza esperaba incredulidad, burla, una demostración de orgullo herido. Después de todo, ¿Cómo podía cometer la temeridad de estar aburrida junto a ese hombre? Lo que no esperaba era la mirada despreocupada de los ojos de Roy, el modo en que dijo:

-¿Eso es todo?- como si lo que ella había declarado le resultara irrelevante- Creo que yo puedo remediar tu aburrimiento. Y si son nuevos retos los que deseas, pensare en algo.

Coloco la mano sobre la espalda de Riza, tratando de que se pusiera en movimiento, pero ella se resistió tozuda.

Lo último que deseaba era un nuevo reto.

Tal ves Roy estuviera bromeando. Ella no tenía el coraje suficiente para mirarlo a la cara y averiguarlo. Pero sabia que el no la estaba tomando en serio. Así que decidió no darse por vencida tan pronto.

-Lo que quiero decir Roy, es que nesecito irme. Nada permanece inalterable para siempre.

Arriesgo una mirada y observo que el la estaba juzgando. Conocía muy bien ese modo de mirar. Utilizaba su mente como si se tratase de una maquina, examinando toda la información procesada, calculando, tratando de encontrar un camino que condujese a la verdad.

El no deseaba perder los impagables servicios que Riza le prestaba; el hecho de tener que plantearse la posibilidad de contratar ayuda de nuevo, le pondría de mal humor. Pero ¿pensaría que ella podría soportar dejar las cosas como estaban, actuando como su ayudante, paño de lágrimas y niñera, ama de casa e incluso cocinera, cuando estaban juntos?

Ella jamás le había hecho creer que pensaba permanecer con el para siempre. Roy era plenamente conciente de que ella había consentido la propuesta de matrimonio a causa de Liz. El medico que trataba a su madre le había advertido que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, pero que, tal ves, con mimos y cuidados, libre de preocupaciones, el siguiente y probablemente ultimo ataque al corazón, podría retrasarse.

Por lo tanto, ella jamás le había dicho que seria para siempre.

-¿Estas segura? De repente, me dices que nenecitas marcharte y pones como excusa que te aburres- Roy torció la boca en lo que parecía una parodia de sonrisa-. Perdóname si te digo que mientes, cariño. ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?

El tono irónico de su vos la dejo en blanco; no sabia que responder. Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo. No se había aburrido ni un solo instante durante los pasados dos años. No sabia como Roy pretendía echar por tierra sus argumentos, tampoco le iba a preguntar, ni se iba a quedar allí para averiguarlo.

-Tengo que irme.

Consulto su reloj pulsera y se abotono el abrigo apresuradamente tratando de dar credibilidad a sus palabras. Al menos eso esperaba.

-¿A dónde?

Estaba preparada para la pregunta, pero le sorprendió la absoluta tranquilidad e intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-vuelvo a casa de los Huges- respondió intentando no vacilar demasiado- Gracia estará preocupada.

No lo estaría; por supuesto que no. Y Roy lo sabia y contesto con sorna.

-¿Vas a seguir diciendo mentiras? Gracia sabe perfectamente donde estas y con quien estas, como tu sabes muy bien- agarro a Riza del brazo con firmesa- No seas mala. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Hay algo que quiero que veas. Trata de complacerme , por favor.

El contacto con su piel, la cercanía de su cuerpo mientas caminaban por la casa echo por tierra la decisión que había tomado. La relación entre ambos sufrió un cambio irreversible desde el momento en que Roy regreso del este y Riza le poso aquella carta delante de sus narices. Nunca antes se había enfadado con ella, ni se había burlado, ni la había forzado. La suya era una relación entre iguales, cómoda y agradable, basada en la amistad y el respeto mutuo.

Pero ella sentía que ya no eran iguales; ella era dominada. No iba a permitir que Roy Mustang se comportase de mala manera y no tuviese en cuenta sus deseos. Pero no iba a presentar batalla frente a el, porque sabia que seria vencida. Además, pensó mientras trataba de humedecer sus reseca garganta, nada iba a cambiar por tratar de complacerlo, como el deseaba. El tiempo que les quedaba de estar juntos tenia las horas contadas; cada segundo les acercaba, mas al fin, le gustase a Roy o no.

Iba sin aliento, a pinto de echarse a llorar mientras el la llevaba de la mano a través de la biblioteca. Los vacíos estantes de caoba, protegidos por puertas de cristal, parecían no acabar nunca. Las grandes zancadas de Roy no se detuvieron hasta llegar a una puerta panelada en el fondo. Allí se detuvo, con una mano agarro el picaporte y, con la otra busco la mano de Riza. Oleadas de sensaciones atravesaron su cuerpo mientras se aferraba convulsivamente a la mano de Roy, incapaz de resistirse. El fuego de su piel contra la de el era una droga tan potente que podría convertirse fácilmente en una adicción.

Se esforzó en intentar volver a ala realidad y separarse de el. No debía traicionarse así misma, deseaba ser suya, sentía la desesperada nesecidad de estar con el para siempre, pero amando y siendo amada.

El se adelanto a Riza y aborto su insipiente intención de soltarlo de la mano. La vos de Roy sonó profunda y dulce, con un tinte triunfalista ante su nuevo desafío.

-Dime que esto te aburre y te diré que mientes. Por tercera ve en menos de una hora.

Y abrió la puerta que conducía al paraíso.

----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado, la próxima actualización será el lunes porque el fin de semana trabajo hasta tarde así que me es imposible actualizar, así que espero me entiendan.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que muchas gracias a : Al shinomori, Sherrice Adjani, espiaplan, Irte I. Nainieum, Walku-chan, Unubium y Xris, prometo mas tarde agradecerles especialmente a cada una. Hasta el lunes, besos, vale black


	10. Chapter 10

**N.A**: Hola a todos nuevamente, como prometí aquí esta el chap 10, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 10:**

Fue como entrar en otro mundo. Una primavera perenne en el más crudo momento del mes de Diciembre. Riza se quedo sin aliento. Todo lo que pudo hacer, durante un largo rato, fue mirar a su alrededor, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

El invernadero victoriano era inmenso. Una gran cúpula de cristal absorbía los tímidos rayos del sol de invierno, amplificándolos, dando un brillo opalescente a la estancia, que permitía el crecimiento de toda una rica jungla, y enviaba oleadas de distintas fragancias y evocaba lugares exóticos. 

-¡Es increíble!

Se volvió hacia el, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa bella y sincera. El dolor de su amor por el desapareció momentáneamente de su mente, dejando paso a la maravilla de aquel suntuoso, perfumado y exótico lugar; un lugar perfecto. 

Roy le devolvió una amplia sonrisa y , entonces volvió a sentirse afligida, atravesada por ese dolor inmenso, como si miles de cuchillos le taladraran el corazón. Tratando de volver a la realidad, separo su mano de la de Roy y se dio la vuelta. Deseaba que su sufrimiento no se intensificara y se hiciera tan insoportable que no pudiese disimularlo delante de el.

-A mi también me impresiono la primera ves que lo vi, ase muchos años- le dijo Roy mientras ella se alejaba-.Solía caminar hasta el final de la pradera, y luego venia caminando hasta aquí. Como te dije, la casa me fascinaba, pero no repare en el invernadero hasta que un día vi brillar la cúpula bajo los rayos del sol. Una de las puertas estaba abierta y entre, tratando de no ser visto. Los propietarios de entonces, un anciano que vivía con su hermana, tenían fama de ser muy ricos, pero un poco locos. No les gustaba la gente y vivían dedicados a su colección de plantas. En aquel momento jure que algún día la casa seria mía.

-Lo comprendo.

Riza había recuperado de nuevo el control, intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba viendo, sin pensar en nada más. Debía apreciar y disfrutar ese instante, por que mañana, y todos los demás mañanas a partir de entonces, serian triste y monótonos. El no estaría junto a ella, por tanto, su futuro se limitaría a dejar pasar los meses y los años, y ella aprendería, poco a poco, muy despacio, a sobrevivir sin el.

-¿Sabes como se llaman todas estas plantas?- le pregunto por decir algo-. Y, lo que es más importante, ¿sabes como cuidarlas?

Riza podía reconocer las más conocidas, orquídeas, lilas, camelias, jazmines…, pero la mayoría le resultaban extrañas.

-no, pero conozco a un hombre que es un experto.

Noto el entusiasmo en su vos mientras caminaba hacia ella. Riza acarició con los dedos una de las hojas arqueadas de la palmera miniaturizada. Trataba así de ocultar el pesar que debía reflejar su rostro mientras el seguía hablando.

-La pareja a la que le compre la casa, el anciano que la había heredado de su tío y que vivía aquí con su hermana, no sabia nada sobre plantas, y mucho menos sobre sus cuidados. Emplearon a un jardinero para que se dedicase a ellas todo el día; ese hombre seguirá aquí conmigo, al igual que las otras dos personas que vienen cada día desde el pueblo para limpiar la casa.

Tenia todo organizado, ¿es que acaso esperaba ella menos de el? Pero iba a darse cuenta en seguida de que no todo iba a salir como el quería; no importaba lo bien planeado que lo tuviera. No podía obligarla a quedarse con el, no de ese modo, del modo en que las cosas estaban entonces.

Pero no iba a pensar en eso, al menos de momento. Comenzó a caminar lentamente. Paso delante de el y se detuvo frente a una hilera de naranjos, plantados sobre unas cajas de madera blanca y , de pronto, observo maravillada un amplio remanso de agua, rodeado de verdes plantas, y una elegante escultura, medio escindida entre la exuberancia de aquella jungla; reflejados en el agua tranquila, advirtió los colores dorados de algunos peses que se movían serenamente bajo la superficie, aleteando lacónicos. 

-¡Increíble!-susurro. 

-¿Se acabo el aburrimiento?-pregunto Roy.

Ella lo miro, sonriendo ligeramente y olvidando sus penas.

-Sabes como sorprender a la gente- afirmo-. Este lugar es fabuloso, como un cuento de hadas. Es tan maravilloso, tranquilo y…

El poder de descripción le fallo al intentar reflejar en palabras las maravillas que tenia ante ella y las fragancias que aspiraba. Roy alargo el brazo hacia su rostro y acarició las mejillas de Riza.

-Sensual es la palabra que estas buscando. El aire que se respira aquí es denso y sensual.

Sus dedos recorrieron las comisuras de los labios de Riza y ella lo miro, perdiéndose en su mirada con los labios entreabiertos.

No pudo evitarlo, le traicionaron los instintos que había intentado ocultar. Roy inclino la cabeza, como si fuese besarla, y el pulso de Riza se acelero. Su relación no era física, y el jamás había mostrado el mas mínimo deseo de cambiar las cosas. Ella le hubiese respondido, si el lo hubiera intentado, pero las cosas también habían cambiado para el, tanto como para ella…

Roy no la beso; por supuesto que no.¿Por que iba a hacerlo si tenia a Psiren para satisfacer ese tipo de nesecidad?

-Pareces una chiquilla en el país de las maravillas. Encantadora.- dijo altanero- Deja que te ayude a quitarte el abrigo, aquí hace mucho calor.

Así que, el peligro, el momento de confusión, había pasado. Ella le permitió que le ayudase a quitarse el abrigo porque no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer ni que decir. Deseo que la hubiera besado. Solo esperaba que el no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Roy se colgó el abrigo de Riza sobre el brazo y consulto su reloj. No era la primera ves que hacia ese gesto, y ella supuso que tendría alguna cita inexcusable para comer, tal ves, o quizás tenia que tomar algún tren. Volver al este. O ¿estaría Psiren en Central, tal ves en su casa, esperando ansiosa su llegada?. No iba a preguntarle porque prefería no saberlo. La ignorancia era menos dolorosa que la verdad.

Incluso sin el abrigo tenia demasiado calor, pero resistió el impulso de desabotonarse la blusa, pues recordó, justo a tiempo, que debajo llevaba solo el sujetador. Sin pensarlo, Riza eligió ese día un traje mas formal en lugar de la ropa holgada que usaba cuando permanecía con Gracia. ¿Por qué sabia que a el le gustaba? ¿Porque Roy admiraba su elegancia? ¿Se había vestido inconscientemente para el hombre de su vida durante todo ese tiempo, para el hombre que amaba sin siquiera saberlo?

Riza estaba aprendiendo casa nuevas sobre ella misma y tenia dificultades para afrontarlas. Y sabia que seria mejor irse en ese momento a casa de los Hughes para tratar de averiguar de que modo podía forzar a Roy para poder poner fin a su acuerdo. Pero, se encontró incapaz de resistirse a el cuando la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el otro lado del lago interior.

Al contrario que ella, Roy vestía de modo informal, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa clara, que realzaba los tonos de su piel. Estaba muy guapo, quitaba el aliento, derrochaba masculinidad; y el contacto con su mano era pura dinamita y enviaba corrientes de explosivas sensaciones al cuerpo de Riza.

Roy era letal, pensó ella, mientras se sentaba tímidamente sobre una de las mullidas y robustas sillas que rodeaban una mesa. Era letal, y una amenaza para todo el sexo femenino.

-Hora de comer- dijo el.

La miro como si ella estuviera incluida en el menú, lo cual consiguió ponerla, aun más nerviosa. Pero esa afirmación rebatió su teoría de que Roy tendría alguna cita prevista. Se sintió ridículamente aliviada, lo cual, unido al estado de nervios en el que se encontraba sumida, la confundió aun más.

-¿Has comprado algunos bocadillos de jamón?- se burlo Riza.

No tuvo que esperar una respuesta a su absurda pregunta, por que dos camareros vestidos de un blanco impecable aparecieron de pronto de entre la jungla tropical, uno con un carrito, el otro con una bandeja sobre la que había una botella de champán rodeada de hielo y dos copas.

-Creo que he podido conseguir algo mejor- murmuro el sonriente.

El camarero lleno las altas copas de cristal tallado y solo cuando los dos camareros se fueron discretamente, Riza fue capas de articular palabra.  
-No iras a decirme que también heredaste a estos dos del propietario anterior. ¿Viven aquí? ¿Dónde estaban escondidos?

Sabia que estaba balbuceando, pero no podía evitarlo. Creía que todo aquello era un sueño, donde todo podía ocurrir, y probablemente, ocurriría.

-Ellos y el cocinero llevan en la cocina una hora, por lo menos. Los contrate para que nos hicieran la comida. No hay ningún misterio. Les di instrucciones para que sirviesen la comida exactamente una hora después de mi llegada.

Entonces esa era la razón por la que miraba de ves encunado su reloj. 

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Riza.

¿Por que todo ese lió?, se preguntaba. ¿Era ese gesto de vanidad su modo de celebrar la adquisición de la casa que había deseado desde su niñez? Debía ser así, se contesto ella misma, mientras daba nerviosos sorbos al champán frió. Era una pena que aquello hubiese ocurrido precisamente el día que había tomado la determinación, por fin, de pedirle la anulación del matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no?- sus ojos brillaron como el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar- Pero si es que necesitas una poderosa razón para celebrar algo, ¿no te parece que la fecha es suficiente? Después de todo es nuestro segundo aniversario. O, ¿te habías olvidado?

Riza hizo una mueca de dolor. El era inconsciente de la ironía, por supuesto, pero eso non evito que se sintiera herida. Se aferro a la superficie helada de la copa y tomo un sorbo pequeño, y luego un poco mas, tratando de aliviar la sequedad de su garganta.

-No lo había olvidado- dijo por fin-. Es, simplemente, que nuestro matrimonio no es de esa clase; y tu lo sabes.

-¿Quién mejor que yo?- respondió algo seco.

Y luego, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, Roy la observo en silencio. Sus ojos enigmáticos recorrieron las facciones clásicas y encantadoras de Riza. Su flequillo de sedoso pelo dorado contrastaba con la pálida claridad de su piel.

Ella bajo la vista, con los dedos temblorosos mientras deshacía una pequeña hoja en diminutas piezas. Advirtió por primera ves, el leve sonido de los ventiladores que removían el aire allí arriba, suspendidos bajo el altísimo y esplendido techo de cristal panelado.

Si aceptase el reto de aquella mirada, sabia que vería en ella un matiz de culpabilidad. Roy no podría disfrutar la vida si tenía a alguien como ella controlándola. Por principio, no se confiaba de sus subordinados, por mucho que le ayudasen o muy buenas referencias que trajesen. Pero sabía que Riza era la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, la persona que estaba allí para hacer su vida más fácil, y a ella, precisamente, la había traicionado con Psiren.

Por lo tanto, el debía sentirse culpable.

Deseaba que volvieran los camareros para recoger las cosas y romper el insoportable silencio. Riza se irguió estremecida cuando la vos de Roy adquirió un tono susurrante.

-Pero eso podría cambiar, ¿verdad, cariño? Como bien dijiste antes, nada permanece inalterable para siempre. Nuestro acuerdo ha funcionado perfectamente. ¿Aceptarías el reto de un cambio en nuestra relación?

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya esta espero que les haya gustado el chap, y ya saben que la proxima actualisacion es mañana.

Cualquier pregunta, reclamo, sugerencia o si solo quieresn habar con igo pueden contactarne en: a todos los que han leído la historia y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo para dejarme su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ahora ya sabes lo que se escondía detrás de la puerta y no te pierdas el chap de mañana, ya no tendrás que esperar tanto.

**Walku-chan**: De verdad me alegra que la historia te guste y tratare de actualizar de lunes a viernes así que confío en que la continúes y en tus comentarios.

**The Hawk eye**: Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de seguir mi historia y te aseguro que dentro de poco se empezara a conocer lo que siente Roy aunque las cosas no serán tan fáciles, gracias nuevamente.

**Unubium**: Ahora si sabes lo que se escondía detrás de la puerta, ahora solo falta saber la respuesta de Riza a si que no te pierdas el chap de mañana, gracias por tus reviews.

**Hanae**: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tus comentarios, supongo que ahora ya sabes lo que significaba el paraíso, espero no haber matado tus ilusiones, mañana siguiente chap, espero tu comentario.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me subes mucho el animo, espero que te haya gustado el chap y t prometo actualización para mañana, te aseguro que si no publico el fin de semana es porque de verdad no puedo y no es como venganza por tus fics, se que el tiempo a veces es escaso así que esperare paciente.

**Brandicha**: Hola me alegra que te hayas interesado en mi historia y espero que el interés continúe así que ya sabes, espero tus comentarios.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y no te preocupes, ya mañana se viene el chap 11, no te arrepentirás por la espera aunque quizás luego quieran matarme. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y no olvides que estas publicaciones te las debo a ti, que me dite ánimos para que lo hiciera, así que gran parte del merito es tuyo, gracias nuevamente, tu amiga vale black.


	11. Chapter 11

N.A: Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, al fin el chap 11 para todos los que lo estaban esperando, espero que les guste y no me odien después de leerlo.

Capitulo 11:

Riza palideció de pronto. Así que, ¿estaba sugiriendo Roy que su relación podría cambiar? ¿Qué su matrimonio podría ser real, con todo lo que ello implicaba?

Si el lo hubiera sugerido meses atrás, antes de que ella supiera de su romance con Psiren, romance que Roy, definitivamente, no había negado, ¿habría aceptado la proposición? Riza sabia, sin ninguna duda, que lo hubiera hecho, porque lo amaba desde el primer día. Disfrutaba de la inteligencia de Roy, de su incansable y sensual personalidad, y Riza se excusaba pensando que era su trabajo lo que adoraba.

El esperaba una respuesta, ella lo sabia, pero era incapaz de articular palabra. Su lengua parecía haberse convertido en un pedazo de madera. Estaba segura de que sus cuerdas vocales habían sufrido un espasmo. Jamás se sintió tan feliz como cuando vio a las dos camareros aparecer, en silencio, por el camino que se abría paso entre las plantas tropicales. Uno, limpio la mesa; el otro, coloco media docena de recipientes con ensaladas de distintos tipos y sirvió un revuelto de carne con champiñones acompañado de un buen vino. Para alivio de Riza, Roy no volvió a mencionar la posibilidad de un cambio en su relación; y su tristeza se fue evaporando conforme avanzaba la comida. Sirvieron un exquisito suflé de frambuesa que ellos acompañaron con champán a discreción. Tenia que confesar la habilidad de Roy para sorprenderla.

El la embrujaba, era la mejor forma d definirlo, pensó Riza. Intentaba absorber cada minuto del único y , probablemente , el ultimo interludio de felicidad entre ambos. Roy la había cautivado de nuevo, con el mismo agudo ingenio que Riza aprendió a admirar en el, con su deliciosa habilidad para reírse de el mismo y que evidenciaba una enorme simpatía y un gran sentido del humor. Eso lo hacia parecer mas humano y encantador que cualquier otro hombre que ella había conocido. Encantador…

Al final siempre volvía a lo mismo. Con los ojos brillantes, Riza le sostuvo la mirada en un gesto de aceptación absoluta. No pudo hacer otra cosa. No era capas de luchar contra el amor; Roy la intoxicaba mas que el champán o las exóticas fragancias que los rodeaban. Y cuando el se levanto y le tendió la mano, ella la tomo, y lo siguió lentamente, sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Sirvan el café en las tumbonas, luego pueden irse- le dijo Roy a uno de los camareros-. Ya no nesecitaremos ayuda.

"Hablara por si mismo", se dijo Riza, porque ella no era capas de arreglárselas sola. Estaba inmersa en un sueño maravilloso donde la lógica y el control sobre lo que ocurría no existía. Creía que podía echarse a volar en cualquier momento.

Y el camarero, de rostro afable, se fue en silencio tras servir el café. Daba la impresión de que, tanto para el como para su compañero, era normal servir comidas exquisitas para dos personas bajo un cúpula de cristal.

Roy la llevo hasta una terraza apartada, rodeada de verdes viñas que, pensó Riza, estarían repletas de racimos de uvas en el verano. Se acercaron hacia un rincón intimo, con varias tumbonas y mesas bajas; el lugar ideal para relajarse.

Riza no espero la invitación para sentarse; las piernas le temblaban, en parte por culpa de la cantidad de champán que había bebido durante la comida, decidió alegre. Sentada sobre el extremo de una de las tumbonas, miro a Roy servir el café. Sus movimientos como siempre, eran elegantes y diestros. Podría pasarse horas observándolo sin problema, era pura poesía visual. Pero trato de disimular que no pensaba en nada cuando Roy la miro de reojo, inesperadamente, y la pillo desprevenida y perdida en su ensoñación. En cuestión de segundos, ella trato frenéticamente de cambiar la expresión de su cara.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando?, se pregunto horrorizada. Parecía que así había sido, dado el modo en que la miraba Roy en aquel momento, con los ojos entreabiertos y mirada calculadora. Riza sintió como si el le hubiese robado sus mas profundos pensamientos sin permiso. Se estremeció ligeramente ante esa especio de violación espiritual, pero pronto se olvido de ella. Advirtió la mirada tierna y el brillo extraño en los ojos de Roy.

-Parece que fueras a perder el tren, Riza. ¿No te ha ayudado en champán a relajarte?- pregunto mientras reclinaba a Riza sobre el respaldo de la tumbona-. Estabas muy tensa cuando llegue, con tu bella cabecita llena de pájaros. Pero me he propuesto conseguir que vuelvas a tu estado normal antes de que salgas de esta casa.

El problema era que el champán había cumplido su misión demasiado bien; solo el alcohol era el responsable del modo en que se reclino sobre el asiento, sin oponer la mas mínima resistencia. ¿Pensaba en serio Roy que era bella? ¿Tanto como Psiren? Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo iba a ser así? Riza entorno los parpados tratando de esconder la aparición de unas repentinas lagrimas. La había acusado de tener pájaros en la cabeza; debía referirse Roy al aburrimiento que ella había confesado y a la sinrazón de esa excusa como pretexto para poner fin a su acuerdo.

Y, por parte de Roy, eso no tenia sentido. Era algo rechazable porque sencillamente, a el no le convenía

Pero Riza no pensaba consentir esa situación ni un solo instante; se sentía demasiado confusa y débil. Roy se sentó a los pies de la tumbona y , lentamente le quito a Riza los zapatos. Comenzó a masajearle los pies con movimientos tan diestros, tan sensuales, que ella ni pudo ni tuvo la voluntad de evitarlo.

La sensación era absolutamente erótica y supo que debería poner fin a esa escena, especialmente cundo una de las manos de Roy comenzó a ascender así los muslos, acariciando la parte trasera de sus rodillas, por encima de la falda; y luego, siguió subiendo, mas arriba, cada ves mas, hasta que sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaban. E Bajo entonces la estrecha cremallera que se encontraba en el lateral de la falda.

-¿Mejor? ¿Más relajada?

Roy acerco sus caderas a las de Riza. Y , del mismo modo que fue incapaz de detener sus caricias, parecía entonces incapaz de articular palabra. No iba a contestar, ¡pero no pensaba reconocer que se encontraba mucho mejor!

Riza ardía en un fuego interior que se reflejaba en su rostro. De su garganta escapo un sonido indescifrable que podía significar cualquier cosa. Le alegro que los dedos fríos de Roy recorriesen su cuerpo antes de comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Riza.

La temperatura tropical convertía la ropa de fina tela en un purgatorio; el contacto del suave tejido contra su sensibilizada piel se hacia insoportable. Echo hacia atrás la cabeza, como una flor partida por el tallo, y se arqueo levemente para facilitar que Roy le quitara la blusa, que el dejo caer al suelo como un trapo.

Despacio, muy despacio, volvió a colocar a Riza sobre el respaldo del asiento y ella, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, supo que Roy estaba contemplando su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo, percibió por las respuestas de su propio cuerpo, por el modo en que los músculos de su estomago se contraían, por el calos sofocante que de pronto la invadió, por la forma en que sus pechos se tensaban y oprimían el algodón del sujetador que lucia.

Y supo también que, tal ves, debería sentirse avergonzada. Pero no era así. Era Roy el que estaba desvistiéndola, así que todo era correcto. Más que correcto, era maravilloso. Era la liberación de la frustración que, sin haber sido conciente, soportaba desde hacia dos años.

Perdida en las deliciosas sensaciones que la invadan, dejándose hacer, como si fuese una muñeca con la que el jugaba a su antojo, Riza decidió que debía participar en el juego, y miro a Roy tras el velo de sus pestañas.

Loa afilados y bellos rasgos de Roy se veían salpicados por pequeñas gotas de sudor, oscureciendo y haciendo brillar el tono de sus piel. Aquello añadía magia al misterio de su masculinidad.

Sin saber ni importarle por que, se recoloco sobre la tumbona para facilitar las cosas cuando Roy trato de desabrochar, sin éxito, la apertura del corriente sujetador blanco que lucia.

Y ni siquiera la mera funcionalidad de la prenda le avergonzaba. Aunque solía gastar dinero en ropa para agradar a Roy y proyectar la imagen que el esperaba de ella, algún reducto puritano de su inconsciente la mantenía en la idea de comprar sujetadores sencillos, sin ninguna connotación, porque no quería que el pensase que ella trataba de seducirlo, o al menos, que no perdía la esperanza.

Una vez liberada de las ataduras, Riza no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Roy pretendía aligerarla de ropa y lo había conseguido con creces, irremediablemente. Estaba tan ligera que se sentía capas de flotar en el aire. La intensidad de la mirada de Roy, que la miraba como si fuese la mujer mas deseable del mundo, y su masculina boca entreabierta, no ayudaban en nada para hacerla volver a la realidad. Pensaba que sus pies no volverían a tocar nunca el suelo.

Y entonces, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Roy, hundiendo sus dedos en la espesura de su pelo negro y le acaricio la nuca. Y vio como cambiaba el color de sus ojos, que brillaban de satisfacción, y su vos densa y dulce como la miel mientras decía su nombre.

-Riza, mi amor…

Entonces, se inclino hacia ella; y sus labios tomaron posesión de su boca y de todo su cuerpo y su alma, que lanzaba llamas incandescentes mientras Riza se sometía al poder de sus labios ardientes. Entonces supo que aquello esta bien, que era perfecto, porque era lo que ansiaba. Y le hizo saber a Roy lo desesperadamente que lo deseaba, y demando sus caricias, probando el sabor de sus labios y ahondando en ellos, jugando a apartarlos, respondiendo con su cuerpo a las exigencias de ambos, con movimientos explícitos contra el cuerpo de Roy, aforrándose a el porque no podía soportar que aquello acabase.

Por fin, el la tomo en un abrazo posesivo y salvaje, mientras acariciaba su cabello y murmuraba su nombre, una y otra ves, con vos densa y profunda. Riza lo agarro estremecida, con la certeza de que se habían embarcado en un viaje que solo tenia un destino, salvaje y exultante, e inevitable.

¿Habría sabido Roy durante aquellos dos largos años, lo que ella ni siquiera sospechaba hasta hacia unas horas? ¿Qué con solo tocarla seria capas de transformarse en una mujer lasciva e insaciable? ¿Por eso había mantenido la distancia física entre ellos y había esperado hasta el momento oportuno para ambos?

Riza sintió el fuerte palpitar del corazón de Roy mientras ascendía sus manos hacia su cuello para desabrocharle la camisa. No se había dado cuenta de que la tarde de invierno languidecía enviando, a través de los cristales, millares de brillantes rayos sobre el abundante y lujurioso follaje verde, sobre aquel exuberante caos tropical. Y riza respiro aliviada cuando las manos, ya no firmes de Roy empezaron a quitarle la falda.

Ninguna mujer en el mundo podría esperar un lugar más bello para el primer viaje al éxtasis con el hombre amado. Incluso mas allá del éxtasis, pensó febril, respondiendo estremecida a las seductoras caricias de Roy.

El perfumado silencio se veía tan solo roto por el ritmo enfurecido de la respiración de Roy, y por los propios jadeos y gemidos de placer de Riza. La vos de el sonó espesa mientras sus manos y su boca no dejaban de explorar el estremecido cuerpo de Riza.

-Voy a hacer que esto sea lo mas dulce y memorable que recuerdes. Dime que es lo que mas te gusta, recuerda que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y, cuando hayas llegado al límite, esperaremos un poco y volveré a llevarte allí otra ves…

Y entonces, Roy se irguió muy tenso. Riza, en su delirio, también oyó algo. Los paso de alguien que se acercaba. Y, de pronto, la vos de Maes.

-¿Están aquí? He buscado por toda la casa. ¡Sus coches están fuera, así que tienen que estar en alguna parte!.

--------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les aya gustado y ya saben, mañana proxima actualisacion.

Agradezco sinceramente a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo de dejar su opinión así que…

**Xris**: Muchas Gracias por seguir mi historia, me alegra que aunque sea tengas un ratito para leer y me dejes tu opinión, además es cierto que entre Riza y Roy las cosas no serán nada fáciles, lamentablemente ambos tienen la capacidad para complicarlo todo, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Espero que el chap no te haya desilusionado pero es que Roy aun debe sufrir un poco (bueno, la verdad es que será bastante) antes de que Riza considere si acepta, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Walku-chan**: Como puedes ver creo que realmente fue mas que un beso, espero que no me odies por como quedo el chap, te juro que no es culpa mía y te aseguro que mas adelante lo entenderás, gracias por tus comentarios y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo después de este chap.

**Unubium**: Espero realmente que no te haya pasado nada luego de leer el chap, se que fue bastante frustrante pero que se le va a hacer, mañana próxima actualización y ya veremos que pasara.

**Al Shinomori**: Que mas puedo decirte, MUCHAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE, realmente me animas mucho, y me alegra un montón que la historia te haya gustado, a mi en especial me encanto y creo que fue una buena idea adaptarla, aunque se que muchas veces se desesperaran por lo que ocurrirá porque si es bastante frustrante, pero aun queda mucho por leer, ni siquiera vamos en la mitad a si que a tener paciencia. Se que los finales son angustiantes pero tengo algunas otras ideas en mente y espero que me apoyes igual como hasta ahora, un beso gigante amiga.

**Espiaplan**: espero que el chap no te aya desilusionado, por lo menos no demasiado, pero ya veras como las cosas se arreglan en el futuro, ¿Qué gracias tiene el amor sin un poco de sufrimiento?, además nadie valora realmente lo que tiene hasta que lo ha perdido, así que aun falta por leer, ciao.

**Sherrice Adajani**: Me alegra tanto como a ti poder continuarla seguido, lastima que no pueda ser con todas mis historias igual pero que se le va a hacer, así que ya sabes, mañana siguiente chap.

**Brandycha**: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que el chap te haya gustado y no desees matarme como quizás muchas lo desean ahora, ciao.

**Hanae**: hola amiga, me alegra mucho de que hayas podido leer el chap, no importa como, supongo, espero que no me odies después de este chap, por favor, pero te aseguro que el resto de la historia vale la pena, así que mañana nos leemos.


	12. Chapter 12

**N.A**: Hola a todos, aquí esta el chap del día, espero que lo disfruten así que a leer.

**Capitulo 12:**

Riza hizo todo lo que pudo para olvidar la interrupción de Maes el día anterior…y lo que había interrumpido.

Pero su mente se veía asaltada por continuos recuerdos e imágenes recientes; la sensación de no haber podido alcanzar la gloria, el momento en que Roy se levanto rápidamente, abrochándose la camisa y se dirigió apresurado al encuentro de su amigo. Riza se vistió mientras tanto, con las manos temblorosas, dolorosamente frustrada, herida al pensar que si no hubiese sido por la oportuna interrupción de Maes, ella se abría entregado a Roy, en cuerpo y alma, hipotecando su futuro, atándose emocionalmente a el para siempre, sabiendo que su amor nunca seria correspondido, que siempre le saltaría la duda sobre donde estaría el, y con quien, cuando estuviese fuera.

Se detuvo a respirar y se apoyo en uno de los impresionantes muros de la casa. No deseaba encontrarse con el, pero llevaba fuera varias horas, desde primera hora de la mañana, caminando entre bosques y praderas, atravesando arroyos, hasta que se encontró exhausta y el sentido común le indico que debía regresar; no podía esconderse para siempre.

La noche anterior le había resultado fácil, relativamente. Creyó morir de vergüenza cuando Roy regreso al invernadero con un entusiasta Maes, mientras Riza temblaba, incapaz de forzar una sonrisa cuando su amigo la abraso entusiasmado.

-¡La ha comprado! ¡Me lo ha dicho! Oh, lo deseaba tanto… ¡seremos prácticamente vecinos! No los habrá importunado que haya venido a meter mis narices aquí ¿verdad? ¡Es que no podía quedarme en casa ni un minuto mas sin saber nada! ¿no creen que este es el invernadero mas maravilloso del mundo? Si fuese mió viviría en el, ¡no le haría caso al resto de la casa!

E insistió en verlo todo, hasta el último rincón, y Roy hizo los honores. Y si la inoportuna curiosidad de su amigo le había provocado un sentimiento de frustración, no lo demostró. En cuanto a Riza, siguió a Roy y a Maes por toda la casa mientras registraban todas y cada una de las preciosas habitaciones. Se sintió vacía, carente de respeto hacia si misma, vacía de esperanza, de la loca esperanza de que el la amase de la misma manera que ella lo amaba a el.

Si no la hubiese embrujado la magia de las manos de Roy, sus labios, sus ojos; si la llama de sus propios deseos no hubiese impedido el paso a su capacidad APRA razonar, se hubiese dado cuenta de cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Roy, y abría sido capas de manejar la situación sin que se le escapase de las manos. Pero la habla embrujado; y Riza no fue capas de pensar fríamente. De regreso a casa de Maes, calla uno en su propio coche, fue cuando ella compendio que era lo que tenia que hacer, aunque no sabia si tendría valor para llevar a delante su plan.

El pretexto de un dolor de cabeza, esa ves real, le garantizó una noche tranquila.

-¿Vas a cenar?- le pregunto Gracia- He preparado pollo al Lidon, el plato favorito de Maes. Si no te apetece, ¿quieres que te prepare leche caliente y unas galletas? Te lo subiré a la habitación. Estas pálida y tienes mala cara. Esperemos que no te hayas resfriado. He oído que hay una epidemia de gripe en el pueblo.

Riza rechazo el ofrecimiento y salio de la sala de estar aprovechando que Roy estaba aun en la entrada hablando con Maes, sobre algunos problemas que habían surgido en el trabajo. Atravesó la cocina y subió por la escalera trasera hasta su cuarto. Cerro la puerta con llave y decidió que si alguien subía, Gracia con el vaso de leche o Roy para terminar su asunto inacabado, simularía que estaba profundamente dormida.

Y, esa mañana, salio antes de que nadie se hubiese levantado; ni siquiera el perro tuvo ganas de irse con ella. Debió pensar que estaba loca; estaba amaneciendo y no avía apenas luz en el exterior, y los cómodos sofás, la blanda alfombra y el calor de la chimenea eran mas atrayentes que la penumbra del amanecer de un frío día de Diciembre.

Loca o no, el largo y solitario paseo avía aclarado su mente, desterrando por fin los matices emocionales. Decidid lo que tenia que hacer y se propuso mantenerse firme en su decisión porque, aunque la alternativa era demasiado atrayente, era inviable.

Permanecer al lado de Roy, permitir que su matrimonio fuese autentico pero sin aceptar el compromiso d abandonar a terceras personas, seria tan degradante y doloroso que no lo podría soportar.

Y no pretendía suicidarse por amor.

Con la cabeza alta y el paso firme, se dirigió hacia la casa y fue saludada con entusiasmo por el perro y una cariñosa riña de Gracia.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡Llevas horas por ahí fuera! ¿Te sientes mejor? Parece que no se te ha pasado del todo. Roy te ha estado buscando por todas partes, no creo que tarde en venir. Lo conozco y es capas de estar preparando una brigada de militares para buscarte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me he ido a dar una vuelta?

Riza sonrió mientras se desataba las botas de paseo y arqueaba las cejas irónica. Un marido autentico se hubiese preocupado, naturalmente, pero Roy solo pretendió asegurarse de que no perdía a su valiosa ayudante. Había invertido mucho dinero en ella, de uno u otro modo, y pretendió seguir aprovechándose de sus servicios. Mientras Liz defendió de su dinero, el no Temis que Riza levantara el vuelo. Y el matrimonio de conveniencia era un buen seguro; ella se acostumbraría al estilo de vida que compartían y ya no podría dejarlo.

Pero Liz ya no dependía de el, y ante las primeras quejas de su valiosa ayudante, Roy poso su insidiosa mente a trabajar e ideo un astuto plan. Se acostaría con ella y le haría el amor de ves en cuando, lo cual no era un trabajo demasiado desagradable.

-No, claro que no- replico Gracia de buen humor- Anoche parecía que estabas al borde del colapso, y esta mañana desapareces del mapa. Roy te llevo el desayuno a la cama y no encontré a nadie. Debes ir a avisarle que estas aquí. Esta en el estudio hablando por teléfono. Dijo que si venias mientras estuviese ocupado fueses a verlo inmediatamente.

Riza fue; no tenia otra opción. Pero no deseaba hacerlo. Ella y Roy nunca mantuvieron la relación típica entre superior y subordinado, ni siquiera durante el tiempo que trabajo para el de modo temporal, supliendo a su anterior asistente, el cual encontró el puesto demasiado agitado. La suya fue siempre una relación de compañeros de equipo, como si uno no pudiese funcionar sin el apoyo del otro.

El estudio de Maes, situado en la parte trasera de la casa, entre un laberinto de habitaciones, era un lugar desordenado, con hileras de cajas y libros militares colocados de cualquier manera, unos encima de otros, sobre las estanterías. El gran tablero de roble que hacia las veces de mesa de despacho, estaba atestado de papeles.

Riza cerro la puerta tras ella mientras intentaba infundirse ánimos. Roy estaba aun hablando por teléfono, de espaldas a ella, contemplando el jardín a través de la ventana. Fuera quien fuese la persona con la que hablaba, no era una conversación precisamente distendida, a juzgar por el tono de vos tenso y algo arrogante de Roy. Observo sus anchos hombros abrigados con su abrigo. Parecía verdaderamente impaciente, sentado en el borde de la mesa y sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

¿Estaba nervioso esperando si ella volvía por aquella dirección? ¿Llevaba puesto el abrigo porque se disponía a salir de nuevo a buscarla cuando le retuvo la llamada telefónica? ¿Seria posible que se preocupase por ella? ¿Qué le importase?

Riza estaba algo nerviosa. No debía pensar esas cosas, así que decidió que Roy fuese conciente de su presencia y hablo con vos clara y fría.

-Gracia me ha dicho que querías verme.

Estaba preparada para hacer frente a cualquier estrategia que Roy decidiese emplear. Incluso si mencionaba lo sucedido el día anterior estaba segura de que no se amilanaría. A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar un escalofrió cuando, un interminable segundo después, Roy se dio la vuelta mientras exclamaba a su interlocutor:

-¡Encárgate de ello! ¡Ahora!

Colgó el auricular dando un fuerte golpe y, luego, añadió en el mismo tono de voz:

-¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

Sus ojos negros se habían oscurecido aun mas, aunque eso pareciera imposible, con las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula tensa. Parecía, decidió Riza, que deseaba estrangularla allí mismo. Impresión que cobro mas fuerza cuando insistió sobre lo mismo.

-¡Me he pasado la mañana buscándote por todos lados!

Su mal humor contrastaba con su estado de animo del día anterior, cuando se comporto como un autentico seductor. Pero no debía pensar en ello si pretendía mantenerse Oria y entera. Le voltio la espalda, simulando que ponía orden en los libros de las estanterías. Decidió contestarle en tono amable y desenfadado, con un ligero matiz sarcástico.

-Pensaba que no nesecitaba tu permiso para salir a dar un paseo. ¡Que estupida soy!

-No, no eres estupida- contesto con una vos tan fría como el hielo-. Solo una inconciente. O, ¿es que disfrutas dejando a la gente preocupada?

Claro que no, pensó desesperada. ¿Cómo iba a ser así cuando lo amaba mas que a su propia vida? Riza estuvo demasiado ocupada tomando sus propias decisiones durante el largo paseo como para pensar de que modo podría reaccionar Roy ante su desaparición. Pero nunca, ni en sus sueños mas remotos, hubiera pensado que se preocuparía.

Su actitud dura y despreocupada corría peligro de extinguirse ante el desvelo de Roy, así que se limito a encogerse de hombros.

- No tienes por que enfadarte. Desde que vine aquí me acostumbre a dar largos paseos por las mañanas. Pensé que Gracia te lo habría dicho.

Y Riza se dirigió hacia la puerta pensando que acababa de zanjar con gran dignidad y destreza una situación que podría haber conducido a una grave confrontación. Pero su felicidad se desvaneció en el aire cuando el se interpuso en su camino. La tomo del brazo y la giro hacia el de modo que sus cuerpos se pusieron en contacto.

Un contacto demasiado cercano, pensó ella mientras el color de su rostro revelaba el secreto placer que experimentaba ante la cercanía de ese cuerpo masculino. Riza temblaba expectante y sintió que su interior ardía en poderosas llamas.

-No se te ocurra pensar que vas a huir de mi otra vez.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, próxima actualización mañana, el agradecimiento habitual a todos los que leen la historia y a todos los que dejan su opinión así que…

**Sherrice Adjani**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, espero que el chap te haya gustado y aunque Maes se libro de toda la culpa Roy y Riza aun tiene bastantes cosas por arreglar, nos leemos mañana.

**Al Shinomori**: Se que es una lastima que Riza haya vuelto a su forma de ser tan fría pero tu misma me lo has dicho mucha veces, es demasiado terca, y aunque Maes arruino el momento, te aseguro que Roy encontrara otras formas para lograr lo que quiere. Muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo incondicional, es una de las cosas mas valiosas que puede desear una persona, así que mil gracias. Un beso gigante.

**Hanae.** Gracias amiga por darte el tiempo de seguir día a día la historia, se que la interrupción de Maes frustro a muchas pero ya veras que mas adelante Roy buscara otros medios para conseguir a Riza. Se que te gustaría ver lo que piensa Roy pero lamento decirte que aun falta un poco para ella, esa es una de las gracias de la historia, ademas Maes esta tan convencido como todos que ellos son un matrimonio verdadero que se adora, así que nos venos luego, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Muchas, muchas gracias, me subes muchísimo el animo y no te preocupes tratare de cumplir con puntualidad las actualizaciones y quizás luego suba otra adaptación así que espero contar con tu apoyo.

**Deafasura**: Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero que continúes siguiendo la historia.

**Unubium:** Es una lastima que Hughes arruinara el momento, pero que se le va a hacer, pero Roy es muy persistente y no se conformara tan rápido, así que a seguir leyendo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Espiaplan:** Se que la interrupción de Maes logre que muchas lo odiaran, demasiadas creo yo, pero Roy no se desquitara, lo que si tendrá en mente será conseguir a Riza, pero lamentablemente ella es un poco mas que terca, a si que aun tendremos que esperar un poco.

**Natalia**: Muchas gracias, y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia pero yo solo soy la adoptadora que ase algunos cambios, integro algunos personajes, suprimo, imprimo, etc.

Espero que sigas atenta la continuación y te aseguro que aun faltan bastantes chp, mas de la mitad, así que nos leemos.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y no te preocupes por los reviews, me conformo con saber que siguen la historia y que les gusta, ese es el mejor premio para mi, ciao.

**Xris**: Lo se, el capitulo frustro la imaginación de muchos, pero Roy buscara otros medios para concretar lo que no fue, así que solo hay que seguir leyendo. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Brandycha:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y como has visto, nadie ha notado nada, solo Riza se tomo bastante mal lo ocurrido pero solo hay que esperar paciente el resto de la historia.


	13. Chapter 13

N.A: Hola a todos, aquí esta el nuevo chap, espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 13.La vos de Roy sonaba dura, pero su media sonrisa, completamente atractiva, la estremecía dejándola inmóvil, embrujada por la magia de su presencia. Aunque Riza sabía bien que ese no era el lugar para ella.

-Me he pasado, lo siento-siguió diciendo Roy-. Pero parecías muy enferma anoche. Gracias me dijo que creía que seria un resfriado, y subí a llevarte leche caliente y una aspirina. No respondiste cuando llame a la puerta. Pensé que el sueño era la mejor medicina en eso casos. Desde que descubrí esta mañana a las ocho y media que no estabas en la habitación, me he imaginado lo peor. ¿Me perdonas por preocuparme demasiado?

¿Cómo iba a responder si estaba forzándose para no llorar? Roy estaba preocupado; angustiado por su salud. ¿Cómo pudo olvidad la compasión que l era capas de sentir cuando había sido, precisamente el, quien estuvo junto a ella, dándole consuelo y apoyo, la larga y horrible noche que pensaron que Liz no sobreviviría?

Pero los recuerdos eran contraproducentes; ella tenia muchas razones para amarlo, y no pensaba añadir ni una mas. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, trato de safarse de las manos de Roy, pero lo que consiguió fue que la agarrase mas fuerte y que su tono de vos se endureciese de nuevo.

-Tenemos que hablar. Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer y sobre el futuro de nuestra relación.

La trajo hacia si, envolviéndola en la seductora prisión de sus brazos, y ella se moría por abrasarlo. Cuando estaba junto a el, el corazón de Riza se programaba para mostrarse dulce y femenina, pero su instinto de supervivencia le advertía lo contrario; así, Riza era capas de mostrarse rígida, fría y distante.

-No hay mucho de que hablar, entonces- dijo sarcástica.

-Solo de tu loca idea de separarnos- anuncio con dulzura-. Formamos un buen equipo. El mejor. ¿Por qué estropearlo?

Sus palabras sonaron dulces, mientras Roy tomaba con destreza la cabeza de Riza y la atraía hacia su pecho. Riza inhaló el calido olor de su piel masculina

De su garganta se escapo un leve sonido de desasosiego, descontenta con el modo en que reaccionaba su cuerpo, cada ves mas ardiente cuando se acercaba a el. Roy recorrió el cuelo de Riza con sus labios y ella se abandonó a aquel delirio y sintió que flotaba sobre una dulce nube.

- Vamos a la cocina, le diremos a Gracia que nos prepare unos bocadillos, y a Maes ¡que nos prometa que no se acercara a nosotros! Tenemos que comprar algunos muebles. Quiero que pongas tu toque personal en nuestra futura casa. Pero. Lo que es mas importante, necesitamos estar solos para hablar. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea real. Ayer se demostró lo bien que podríamos estar juntos. Si la maldita curiosidad de Maes no nos hubiese interrumpido, en este momento seriamos marido y mujer, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

¿Acaso pensaba que ella no lo sabía? Sus palabras la hicieron tensarse de nuevo. Todo lo que parecían bellas y tentadoras promesas, no eran más que una crueldad. Roy no pronuncio ni una sola palabra de amor, ni nada parecido. Y no es que ella esperase que lo hiciera. Pero, aun así se sintió ofendida.

El sabia muy bien de que modo le afectaban sus caricias; eso inteligentes ojos la habían visto arder en llamas de deseo bajo sus manos y sus labios; volverse lujuriosa, sensual, esclava bajo el dominio de su impresionante masculinidad. Creía que solo tenia que llevarla a la cama para conseguir que ella no rompiese el acuerdo que tanto le beneficiaba.

Y tenía razón; claro que si. Muy a pesar suyo. Pero, de alguna manera, tenia que hacerle ver que no se saldría con la suya. Era lo más duro que Riza iba a intentar hacer en su vida.

Logro safarse de el.

-Es una oferta muy tentadora, pero me temo que voy a pasar- aseguro Riza.

Y volvió la cabeza rápidamente para que Roy no advirtiera su mirada afligida.

-Nunca habías mentido antes, pero últimamente, parece que no te cansas. ¿Vas a intentar convencerme de que no deseas consumar nuestro matrimonio? No olvides que te conozco bien. Eres muy inteligente, leal, y sexualmente ignorante, o al menos lo fuiste hasta que te tome entre mis brazos. ¿Vas a decirme que lo de ayer no significo nada para ti?

-Había bebido- respondió con rapidez, sintiendo que se ponía colorada-. Lo siento, no debió de haber ocurrido. No debí dejar que pensaras… ¡OH! ¡Vaya!

Riza comenzó a dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación, abrasando su propio cuerpo. Sentía frió, como si la sangre hubiera dejado de fluir por sus venas y se hubiera helado. Estaba negando su amor, sus necesidades, su adoración por ese hombre. Estaba mintiendo. Jamás volvería a encontrar un hombre como el.

-El champán, la comida, el ambiente en aquel lugar…hicieron que me comportase de un modo estupido- le dijo.

Los ojos de Roy asustaron a Riza; deseo no haberse arriesgado a mirarlo. Desvió la mirada entonces hacia la ventana, sin ver nada.

-A eso me refería cuando dije que quería marcharme- dijo Riza balbuceante, odiando su propia vos que sonaba hosca.

-¿Así de sencillo?- pregunto el humillado e incrédulo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.¡Claro! Para el se trataba de un simple capricho egoísta, y no una cuestión de supervivencia.

Pero no pudo decirle eso; volvió a su carácter sereno con el que había empezado aquella conversación.

-No, no es así de simple. Creeme. Como te dije, necesito irme, pero continuare como hasta ahora, desempeñando mi trabajo hasta que encuentres a alguien que me sustituya, siempre que lo encuentres en un lapso de tiempo razonable.

Riza hizo este ultimo comentario porque supuso que el daría largas al asunto y pondría pegas a todos los posible sustitutos.

-¿Y que va a ser de Liz?- quiso saber Roy. Se recostó sobre la silla del despacho y estiro sus largas piernas-. Ella cree que somos la pareja perfecta elegida por los dioses. ¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar cuando le digas que tu matrimonio se acabo?

- Lo sentirá mucho- dijo Riza distante.

No iba a dejar que Roy la ablandase con cuestiones sentimentales. Ella hablaría con Liz, tal ves incluso le contara toda la verdad; que su matrimonio con Roy Mustang había sido una cuestión de conveniencia para ambos. Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado, también para los dos. Liz desaprobaría todo el asunto, pero lograría sobreponerse.

-Es una mujer muy sensible- siguió diciendo Riza-. No me desearía que siguiese casada toda la vida con un hombre al que no amo.

El le lanzó una mirada dura.

-Si doblo la cantidad de dinero que te ingreso cada mes en tu cuenta, ¡podría convencerte?- ante la negativa inmediata de Riza Roy se levanto-.No, ya veo que no. No entiendo que esta pasando, pero voy a intentar averiguarlo. Has hablado de un periodo de tiempo razonable antes de que encuentre un ayudante. Exactamente, ¡a cuanto tiempo te refieres?

Ella deseo decirle que hasta esa misma mañana, pero no podía hacer eso. Cuanto antes pusieran fin a su acuerdo, mejor para ella. Cada segundo que pasaba moría algo dentro de ella.

- Dos meses creo que será suficiente. Pero te agradecería que fuese antes- le dujo muy digna.

Roy se dirigió hacia la puerta y Riza observo el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, asintiendo como si no le importase nada. Se desharía de ella y la recordaría como una parte remota de su pasado.

Luego, desapareció.

Se pregunto de donde sacaría fuerzas para abandonar el estudio y comportarse con normalidad. Riza trataba de convencerse de que su mundo no se había venido abajo cuando Gracia apareció por la puerta.

-Bien. Ya puedo ordenar el despacho de mi marido- se dedico a amontonar algunos papeles que habían sobre la mesa-. No se porque tiene que revisar tantos papeles y documentos. Necesitaría… ¡Ah!, querida, Maes viene a comer hoy a casa. He metido carne en el horno, ¿te apetece? Podemos preparar una ensalada. ¡Ye parece bien en media hora. Ese marido tuyo salio de aquí como si hubiera visto al diablo. Apuesto a que se olvido de comprar tu regalo de navidad. Si no, ya estarían en esa maravillosa casa, yo al menos allí estaría. ¡Cuando vas a empezar a medir para las cortina y todo eso?

Riza forzó una sonrisa y cerro la puerta mientras Gracia seguía hablando. Si le contaba que no compartiría con Roy esa casa, que en dos meses, como máximo, su matrimonio habría terminado, su amiga no podría creerlo. Dejaría que fuese Roy el que lanzase esa bomba, ella ya tendría bastante cuando fuese a echar por tierra las ilusiones de Liz.

Mientras tanto, Riza sabia que tenia que actuar como si todo estuviese bien. Eso hizo que pareciera encantada cuando, después de comer, Gracia sugirió que ellas dos fueran a buscar hiedra y acebo para decorar la casa. Y, aparentemente, al menos, no pestañeó siquiera cuando, justo antes de cenar, Roy llamo desde la estación de trenes para decirle que se marchaba al este y que regresaría para la noche buena

-Tendrá que olvidarse de todas esa citas cuando se hayan mudado a su nueva casa- dijo Maes mientras cenaban los tres alrededor de la mesa-. Quiero decir que no puedes tener un lugar como ese y de4jarlo vació la mayor parte del año. Tendrás que ponerte firme Riza. Roy no necesita viajar tanto. Podría delegar muchas mas cosas en otras personas, ¿verdad Gracia?

Riza no escucho la respuesta, el zumbido de sus oídos lo impidió, sonido que provenía de la batalla que libraba tratando de no echarse a llorar. No supo como consiguió pasar el resta de la tarde, pero cuando llego la noche, se despidió y se retiro a la privacidad y la soledad de su dormitorio.

Las lagrimas que antes la amenazaron, ni siquiera aparecieron. Se transformaron en un agudo dolor en el pecho mientras contemplaba con la mirada perdida, la oscuridad de la noche desde la ventana de su dormitorio.

Ella había hecho y dicho lo que previamente había decidido, dando así el primer paso para le separación. Era la única opción que tenia. Pero lo más doloroso de todo fuel la aceptación sin problemas de Roy. El insistió en que se mantuvieran juntos y ella rechazo la propuesta. En lo que a el concernía, era la ultima palabra. El no podía hacer nada más, y no lo haría.

¿Es que esperaba secretamente que Roy utilizase su encanto natural, su poderoso magnetismo sexual, para conseguir que ella se quedase donde el deseaba? Le dolía reconocerlo, pero era así. A pesar de la degradante e inevitable separación, ella deseo en secreto que el la persuadiera para quedarse.

Pero, tras la oferta inicial, Roy acepto sus mentiras. Y las acepto, al parecer con indiferencia. Luego, rompió todos los lazos y se fue a encontrar consuelo en los brazos de Psiren.

--------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo para seguir leyenda la historia y gracias especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión así que:

**Walku-chan**: Muchas gracias por darte cada día el tiempo de dejarme tu opinión, y espero sinceramente que te haya ido bien en el examen. Durante los próximos chap le situación de Roy y Riza se ira poniendo un poco tensa, las dudas corrompen cualquier cosa, solo esperemos que el amor sea mas fuerte, ciao.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Probablemente la respuesta de Riza no les haya gustado a muchas, pero es necesaria, lamentablemente Roy debe sufrir un poco. Espero que te haya ido excelente en tu examen, y muchas gracias por dejar parte de tu ocupadísimo día para leer mis historias y dejarme tu opinión.

**The Hawk eye**. Muyas gracias por tus reviews, y no te preocupes, Roy sufrirá mucho, mucho, pero asi valorara lo que tiene ¿no crees?, recuerda que la próxima actualización es mañana. así que nos leemos, ciao.

**Unubium:** Tienes muchas razón, no se puede saber cual de los dos es mas terco y lamentablemente eso les traerá unos cuantos mal entendidos, pero quizás así puedan decirse lo que realmente sienten, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y nos leemos mañana en el próximo chap.

**Espiaplan**: De verdad es una lastima que Riza dude tanto, pero que se le va a hacer, solo hay que esperar que alguno de los dos entre en razón para saber si esta historia tendrá un final feliz, espero que te haya gustado el chap y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Hanae:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios amiga, y no te preocupes, se que la confusión es fácil, porque como te dije el otro día la historia es algo complicada (¿Quién me mando a escogerla?) así que te explico:

Liz es la madre de Riza y como recibió una herencia ya no depende de la ayuda de Roy, le valiosa ayudante de Roy es Riza, y como el sabe que ella ya no se preocupara mas por el futuro económico de su madre ya que tiene como mantenerse, teme que ella lo deje, todo esto es uno de los tantos pensamientos de Riza, no es algo que valla a ser exactamente asi. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, y ya sabes, cualquier cosa sabes como contactarme.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Lamentablemente Riza se complica la vida sola y le costara mucho conseguir esa tranquilidad, solo queda esperar que cuando se de cuenta no sea demasiado tarde, ciao.

**Al shinimori**: Hola amiga, y muchas gracias por estar ahí, con tus comentarios cada día. La verdad es que si sufrirán mucho, aun falta mas de la mitad del sufrimiento pero lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, y en el amor es igual, así que solo queda esperar a que alguno de los dos se sincere. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo cada día de seguir la historia, y ya sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites, un beso, vale black


	14. Chapter 14

N.A: Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, aquí esta el nuevo chap. Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 14:

Nunca se había alegrado tanto Riza del final de la navidad. Liz y Sally se unieron a ellos, por supuesto, y se quedaron hasta la celebración del año nuevo. La tensión permanente de simular que esta disfrutando mucho y que ella y Roy están hechos el uno para el otro, dejo exhausta a Riza.

Como había prometido, Roy regreso la noche de noche buena con aspecto de cansado, y soporto con estoicismo las protestas de Maes sobre sus constantes viajes, y sobre la tumba que el mismo se estaba cavando, con tanto ajetreo sin ninguna necesidad.

Riza nunca havia visto antes así a Roy; agotado, con la fatiga reflejada en el rostro, que le conferían a su cara una imagen de alguien mucho mayor; no había en menor atisbo de brillo en sus ojos. Parecía que su fuerza de voluntad era la única responsable de mantenerlo en pie. Riza estivo a punto de poner en evidencia su tremenda preocupación por la salud de Roy, pero pronto recordó la razón por la cual el debía encontrarse en ese estado.

Psiren debí reexhibirlo con indiferencia; o peor, tal ves Roy no había dormido durante los últimos días. Quizás la seductora mujer le había exigido que pasase mas tiempo con ella, que mandase al diablo a una esposa a la que no amaba y que se casase con ella, consiguiendo así la legalidad de una situación que, hasta el momento, solo podía disfrutar cuando a el le viniese en gana.

Psiren, obviamente, no conocía a ese hombre tan bien como se imaginaba. Ella pensaría que podía domesticarlo. Riza, durante un tiempo, también pensó que el había encontrado en Psiren a la mujer que le haría sentar cabeza. Hasta que los acontecimientos mostraron otra cosa. El mismo Roy le dijo un día a Riza, cuando le propuso el estéril acuerdo matrimonial, que el no podía embarcarse en relaciones duraderas, que un matrimonio autentico le quitaría el tiempo que dedicaba a su trabajo; por tanto no se podía permitir una relación permanente.

El deseaba el mejor de los mundos posibles. La libertad para disfrutar de aventuras cuando gustase y una esposa presentable, siempre en la sombra, que se dedicase a los aspectos mas tediosos de su vida con gracia y eficacia, como una buena mujercita; y si tenia que acostarse con esa buena mujercita de ves en cuando, para mantenerla contenta y dispuesta, así lo haría.

Así que Riza reprimo todo signo de preocupación y recibió a Roy con una sonrisa fría mientras le ofrecía una copa, tal y como a el le gustaba.

-¿Cómo esta el este?- le pregunto irónica-. ¿Has quedado satisfecho con el viaje?

Y ambos sabían que ellos dos eran los únicos que conocían el significado real de aquellas palabras. Pero Riza no esta preparada para la mirada perdida de Roy, para su gesto triste. Y después, la burla, por que el sabia lo que mas podía herirla.

-Absolutamente satisfecho, gracias- dijo con una amplia sonrisa-. Tienes delante a un animal completamente saciado.

-¡Querrás decir completamente destrozado!-declaro Maes.

El no había captado la doble intencionalidad de las frases, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Maes pensaba que se adoraban.

Su comentario, al menos, le dio la oportunidad a Riza de contener su rabia y sus celos imposibles.

Ese bastardo le había ofrecido la consumación del matrimonio, luego acepto con indiferencia el rechazo y después, se marcho sin más. Que bien había hecho Riza en pensar con la cabeza y no con su caprichoso corazón, ¡por no mencionar sus instintos!

-No es de extrañar…-dijo Roy, acariciando el pelo de Elissia-…después de todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos días. Y noches. Lo que me recuerda… Si me excusan, iré a dormir un rato.

Ala mañana siguiente apareció con su energía habitual. Las ocho largas horas de sueño intenso e ininterrumpido actuaron como un bálsamo, pensó Riza. Trato de hacer lo posible para no imaginar las razones por las que Roy había llegada a casa en aquel lamentable estado. Pero el esfuerzo era en vano; actuar como una feliz esposa minaba su propia energía y su estado de ánimo; se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada ves mas insostenible, cada ves mas difícil de soportar.

Días después, ya de vuelta en la casa de Central y lejos de las miradas de sus cercanos. Riza se propuso, con gran esfuerzo, empezar su campaña para llevar a cabo sus planes. No podía demorarlo más tiempo. No seria agradable ni divertido, pero tenía que hacerlo o se le rompería el corazón.

Viviendo como lo había hecho hasta entonces su pena era más profunda cada día y el sentimiento de perdida mayor. Iba a perder al hombre que sabia que siempre amaría.

Y ay no podía hacer nada por evitar eso, pensó. Recogió las notas que había tomado de uno de uno de los interminables informes sobre algún nuevo proyecto; Roy se lo había pasado para que ella diese su opinión.

Amarlo, y saber que jamás seria correspondida, la había sumido en un estado lamentable, privándola de su capacidad de disfrute. Tal ves, si el hubiera intentado de nuevo hacerle el amor, o hubiese repetido su propuesta de consumar el matrimonio, ella podría haber tenido la oportunidad de empezar a actuar. Pero., como había venido ocurriendo del comienzo de su vida en pareja, el evitaba cualquier roce físico con ella.

Irguió los hombros y miro alrededor de la habitación que usaban como despacho. El estaba, como de costumbre, absorto en uno de los informes, emborronando con cierta violencia, de ves en cuando, alguna de las ideas que ella previamente había anotado.

La impaciencia de Roy se puso en evidencia cuando regresaron de casa de Maes. Ninguno de los dos había abandonado la casa, la mujer que iba tres veces a la sabana a limpiar la casa fue relegada a tareas puramente culinarias.

Riza se levanto y dejo el último informe sobre la mesa. Un leve movimiento de los labios de Roy fue el único agradecimiento que recibió mientras colocaba el informe sobre el montón de papeles más urgentes. El se había volcado en el duro trabajo, sin permitir a ninguno de los dos un minuto de respiro; solo recordaba que ella era humana cuando hacían en descanso para comer, o hacían un alto al final del día, cuando decidía que era hora de dormir.

Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a mantener ese ritmo. Había participado otras veces de esa especie de maratón durante el tiempo que había trabajado con el; y había que, justo cuando ella estaba a punto del derrumbe mental, el se recostaba en la silla, cruzaba las manos sobre la nuca y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas devastadoras.

-Suficiente por hoy. Tiempo para el recreo- solía decir.

Y al llevaba al teatro y a cenar o a veces viajaban a algún lugar donde pudieran descansar unos cuantos días, cargándose de la energía y el relax suficiente para soportar después el duro trabajo.

Esa ves, pensó Riza, no ocurriría lo mismo; ella no lo permitiría. Las circunstancias habían cambiado, y ella también; por eso Riza decidió interrumpir la concentración de Roy.

-Es hora de que haga publico que mi puesto quedara vacante. Haré una lista de los mejores aspirantes que lo soliciten para que puedas entrevistarlos- dijo Riza con el rostro inexpresivo.

-No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo.

Roy no levanto la vista de su informe. Se limito a trazar una línea sobre uno de los párrafos del texto. Dejo el informe a un lado y tomo otro.

- No será necesario- dijo Riza con firmeza.

Quería que el supiera que ella era la que llevaba el control de ese departamento. Si le dejaba hacer a el, el anuncio no se haría público nunca. Tenía razón Roy cuando decía que muy poca gente seria capas de aguantar su excéntrico modo de trabajo.

Y el debía pensar que si no aparecía un sustituyo el en plazo de tiempo que ella había estipulado, el podría ganarse sus simpatías de nuevo, su lealtad, como en los dos años que habían compartida, y la persuadiría de quedarse mas…y mas…

-Se describir perfectamente- añadió Riza- el tipo de trabajo que desempeño, los requisitos que se necesitan, como hacer hincapié en tu extraño método de trabajo. Se lo que necesitas.

-¡¿Ah si?!¡Eso quisiera!- sus ojos oscuros la atravesaron-. De hecho, estoy seguro de que no tienes ni idea, pero eso es algo a lo que estoy tratando de poner remedio. Quitate de la cabeza el problema de tu sustitución y concéntrate en tu trabajo. Ya tengo a alguien en mente. Yo m e desenvuelvo bien ante las emergencias tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Aquello la altero más de lo que imaginaba. Con la tensión reflejada en el rostro, Riza lo miro fijamente. Deseaba abofetearlo mas que ninguna cosa en el mundo.

Así que ya había encontrado quien la sustituyera. ¡Y se había dado prisa! ¿Le habría propuesto matrimonio, con todas las ventajas económicas conocidas a alguna otra incauta? ¿Le habría propuesto un acuerdo que entrase en vigor en cuanto se deshiciera de ella?

-Deja de rechinar los dientes- le dijo a Riza en tono aburrido-.Podrías convertirlo en un habito molesto. Y no des un portazo cuando cierres la puerta.

¿Por qué siempre le adivinaba el pensamiento? ¿Por qué sabia cual iba a ser su inmediata reacción?, se pregunto atormentada mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo que retumbo por toda la casa.

¿Era su imaginación o había escuchado una carcajada desde el otro lado de la puerta?

Se convenció a si misma de que no le importaba y se marcho. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cocina cuando la señora Fellows, comenzó a hablar mientras limpiaba con ganas el interior de las ventanas

-He puesto el pescado y los huevos en la nevera, y la fruta esta en el aparador. Déme una lista si quiere que le traiga algo para el viernes que viene.

-No, nada gracias. Dijo Riza tratando de sonreír- tengo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos personales; puedo comprar lo que necesitemos al mismo tiempo.

Le gustase a Roy o no, iba a tener que aprender que ella tenia su propio carácter, que no estaba atada a el por ningún lazo invisible e irrompible.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que la próxima actualización será el lunes por que trabajo el fin de semana, así que nos leemos el lunes si dios quiere.

Agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a :

**Xris:** Si, es lamentable que ahora todo vuelva a estar tan mal, pero ya veras como las cosas se van arreglando poco a poco, espero que te haya gustado el chap, pero la próxima actualización no será hasta el lunes, así que ahora si habrá que esperar, nos leemos el lunes.

**Al Shinomori**: Es verdad que Riza se complica sola, pero Roy tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos, así que solo queda esperar hasta que alguno se atreva a decir lo que siente sin mentiras de por medio, muchas gracias amiga por tus comentarios, y ya lo sabes, nos leemos el lunes.

**Walku-chan**: Te felicito por tu examen, y espero de verdad que te hay gustado el chap, se que todo se esta complicando mucho pero les prometo que llegara un punto en el que mejorara, aunque aun falta un poquito, así que a seguir leyendo y paciencia.

**Deafasura:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, pero mío es solo el merito de la adaptación, se que la historia es bastante complicada pero a medida que avancen los capítulos se irán aclarando algunas cosas, ciao.

**Sherrice Adjani:** Felicitaciones por tu examen, y cruzaré los dedos porque hoy también te valla excelente, espero que el chap te haya gustado a pesar de que Roy esta mas insufrible que nunca, pero ya se le pasara, así que el lunes nos leemos, ciao.

**Unubium:** Espero que el chap te haya gustado aunque las cosas siguen igual de complicadas, así que ya sabes, nos leemos el lunes.

**Espiaplan:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y ya ves, Roy también complica las cosas, lo que queda saber a hora es lo que planea, pero te aseguro que es un muy buen plan, solo queda ver si le dará resultados.

**Brandicha:** Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y no te preocupes, se que la mayoría andamos corriendo sobre todo en esta fecha y a veces solo alcanzamos a leer y ya, sobre Psiren tienes razón, mas adelante sabremos lo que realmente ocurre con ella, así que hasta el lunes.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Lamento decirte que a Riza le costara un poco darse cuenta de todo el mal que ella misma se esta haciendo, solo queda esperar que ciando se de cuenta no sea demasiado tarde, ciao.

**Hanae**: Muchas gracias amiga, me alegra que te guste la historia, y se que es triste ver a Riza tan abatida pero ya veras que en el futuro todo se arregla, y Roy si tiene un buen plan, solo falta ver si realmente funcionara como el quiere, nos leemos el lunes.


	15. Chapter 15

N.A: Hola a todos, como ven, ya es lunes y cumplí con la actualización, así que no los demora mas y a leer.

Capitulo 15:

Además, las cuestiones personales que había mencionado, eran una parte vital del plan que se había propuesto. Y, tal ves, si ella dejaba de cooperar y se mostraba desagradable, Roy traería a su sustituto, quien quiera que fuese, antes de lo esperado.

Decidió que en la hora de la comida trataría de averiguar de quien se trataba y cuando haría acto de presencia. Riza consulto su reloj y comenzó a echar huevos en un recipiente para preparar una tortilla. Comerían una hora antes de lo habitual, a causa de su repentina salida del despacho; y si Roy ponía alguna pega, que se las apañase por su cuenta.

Pero no las puso, y tampoco le dio tiempo a Riza para que abordase el tema de sustitución. No paro de hablar del trabajo, aunque de manera informal, como de costumbre, arrancándole las ideas a Riza y escuchando con enteres lo que ella decid, aunque no faltaron sus mordaces y divertidos comentarios que conseguían emocionarla. Lo amaba tanto…

Y la pena y el dolor de tener que abandonarlo era muy fuerte.

- Vamos a dejar el asunto del norte. Yo me saldré de ese proyecto, y si sufrimos alguna problema, le haremos frente. Envíale una nota al teniente Richardson, Gerald Richadson, creo que se llama.

-Jethro-replico automáticamente-.No le gustara que lo apartemos de ese proyecto.

Ella había estado con Roy cuando hablaron con el joven y entusiasta teniente sobre lo que se pensaba realizar en esa región.

-Tal ves no le guste, pero lo recompensare bien- contesto Roy-. Además le recomendare sus servicios a algunos superiores, así que no tiene por que quejarse.

-Pensé que querrías quedarte con ese proyecto- objeto Riza mientras se levantaba de la mesa para tomar la cafetera-.Tiene un enorme potencial.

-Yo no me intereso en nada que no lo tenga, como muy bien lo sabes. Pero en este caso no creo que los posibles beneficios sean acordes al trabajo que llevaría consigo, y al tiempo que tendría que dedicarle al proyecto.

Apresuradamente Riza sirvió el café, notando desesperada que le temblaba el pulso. El último comentario de Roy lo confirmaba todo; confirmaba todo lo que ella había pensado. Roy le ofreció convertir su matrimonio en uno normal para evitar que Riza se marchase. Pero el se retiro ante la primera negativa. Los posibles beneficios, es decir, que ella se quedase con el para siempre, no estaban acordes con el trabajo ingrato de tener que persuadirla.

No podía saber Roy lo poco que hubiese tenido que persuadirla. Un beso o dos y hubiese perdido la capacidad de razonar, de todo, comprometiendo su felicidad futura y su estabilidad por el amor apasionado que sentía por el.

No, el no odia saberlo, y probablemente no le importaba tampoco. Roy era experto en librase d ataduras, las apartaba de su mente y seguía con su deslumbrante vida. Y así, se limito a encogerse de hombros y s marcho inmediatamente al este, a por esa mujer; y pretendía actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado. Se limitaría a esperar y ver si ella era capas de llevar adelante su amenaza de abandonarlo y renunciar así a los beneficios económicos que el acuerdo le reportaba.

Y si se marchaba, muy bien, el podía vivir sin ella. Ya tenía una posible candidata para sustituirla.

-Le comunicara a Jethro Richardson- le dijo seria- no quiero café.

Riza se alejo y se dirigió al despacho. Roy podía comportarse como un autentico bastardo. No sabia como podía estar tan estupidamente enamorada de el.

Sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, la total indiferencia, deberían hacerla sentir feliz y aliviada, y no triste y afligida. Descolgó el teléfono mientras esperaba escuchar los pasos de Roy. Cuando oyó que entraba, Riza colgó el teléfono con premura. Su rostro mostraba el sonrojo del culpable al que habían pillado en pleno delito; Riza odiaba lo que iba a hacer.

Pero Roy se lo puso en bandeja.

-¿A quien llamabas?- pregunto.

El tono de su vos quería parecer indiferente, pero el brillo extraño de sus ojos delataron que había algo mas que curiosidad en la pregunta. Y eso era lo que ella quería.

-No, nadie- respondió-.Numero equivocado.

-¿Si? No he oído sonar el teléfono.

Lo hubiera hecho si hubiese sonado, por supuesto, había otro telefona también en la casa. Ella supo, por su forma de mirarla, que Roy había advertido que estaba mintiendo.

Riza se dio la vuelta encogiéndose de hombros y el recompenso su misterioso comportamiento con una sesión de dictado rápido durante toda la tarde, hasta que la cabeza, las manos y los ojos le dolían tanto a Riza, que tuvo que detenerse.

-¿Sabe mi sustituta que a veces te comportas como un negrero? ¿Cuándo va a empezar?, porque supongo que será una mujer, ¿vedad? Un hombre no aceptaría cocinar para ti, ni elegirte la ropa, ni llevarla al tinte.

Su sarcasmo no sirvió para nada porque Roy se limito a mirarla como si no hubiese escuchado nada y siguió dictando.

Riza reparo entonces en el contenido de la montaña de informes que había revisado durante toda la semana. Supo a si que Roy se estaba intentando deshacer de algunos de los trabajos, lo que le reportaría, sin dudad grandes beneficios; y también, con los cuales se quedaría.

En lo que al trabajo se refería, Riza dedujo que su sustituta gozaría de mas tiempo libre de lo que ella había disfrutado.

Y empezaba a tener dudas sobre la eficacia de su plan d acción. Cuando le dijo por primera ves a Roy que quería marcharse, el ni lo creyó. Se limito a decir que la independencia económica de Liz no modificaba en nada su acuerdo original. Pero, últimamente, parecía que lo había aceptado. Se había enfrentado al problema buscándole la solución, una sustituta. Eso significaba que ya no tenía sentido llevar a delante su plan para poder acogerse a la única cláusula de separación.

A las once, Roy hizo un alto para cenar; once horas después de haberse comido la tortilla. Cuando trabajaba intensamente parecía no recordar que había que alimentarse, o que tomar un respiro. Riza ya ni siquiera estaba hambrienta, pero con los ojos doloridos y fatigados, aso el pescado y las patatas y preparo una ensalada que estuvo muy por lo bajo del nivel que ella acostumbraba.

Roy la estaba castigando, no solo por haber osado decirle que deseaba marcharse, sino por haber mentido acerca de la llamada por teléfono.

El entro en la cocina, que era su lugar favorito para comer, justo cuando Riza colocaba el único plato que había preparado sobre la mesa.

-¿No vas a cenar?- pregunto Roy.

-No tengo hambre- contesto ella.

No sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para parecer tan fresco como una rosa cuando ella se sentía como una lechuga de cuatro semanas. Roy le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, una mirada desaprobadora. Por fin, Riza se decidió a hacer la pregunta para poder dormir así tranquila.

-Me has dicho que ya tienes a mi sustituta, ¿quieres que estemos juntas un periodo de tiempo para ponerla al tanto del trabajo? ¿Cuándo empezará?

-No tengo no la menor idea.

Luego Roy se sentón frente a la mesa y se sirvió la ensalada antes de comenzar a comer con apetito.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de tu sustituta, ¿de acuerdo?- sugirió después, con vos dulce, acariciando a Riza con la mirada-. Sabes que no quieres dejarme. Así que ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos de ello?

Riza había abierto, antes de que el llegara, una botella de vino blanco y la había dejado sobre la mesa junto con una copa. Roy hecho un poco del vino y se la ofreció a Riza.

-Si estas demasiado herida para comer, prueba a beber algo; tal ves un poco de vino te ayudara a relajarte. Luego habláramos de la cuestión, como dos personas civilizadas.

Los ojos de Roy brillaban de una manera especial y ella sabia lo que se proponía. En ese estado, el era doblemente peligroso.

-No- dijo de pronto con una vos que sonó extraña- Estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar. Me voy a la cama.

Y también estaba demasiado enfadada como para discutir de manera coherente, para dar respuestas lógicas. Huir de la batalla no era su estilo, pero nesecitaba de todas sus fuerzas para contrarrestar el poder de persuasión del maquiavélico Roy. La rabia que sentía no le permitiría ganar esa batalla, pensó mientras se ponía el camisón. Cuando el se comportaba de ese modo, cuando hablaba de ese modo, como si fuesen un par de amantes o algo mas que amigos, era capas de persuadirla a ella o a cualquier otra mujer para cualquiera cosa.

El había mentido. No había encontrado una sustituta en absoluto. Su respuesta de que no tenia ni idea lo decía todo. Su arrogancia le hacia estar completamente convencido de que podría persuadirla para quedarse.

Riza tendría que poner en marcha su plan original. Hacerle creer que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Así podría acogerse a la cláusula de separación. ¡Roy no podría poner objeciones a eso!

---------------------------------0------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el chap, y recuerden que mañana esta la actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan sus comentarios así que:


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Cuando Risa entro en la casa no se habían derretido aun los pequeños copos de nieve que brillaban sobre su dorado cabello; y sus mejillas resplandecían, sonrosadas por el frió viento del este. Entre las manos, envueltas en unos calidos guantes de lana, se balanceaban un par de bolsas negras.

Todo estaba tranquilo. El silencio de la casa no sirvió para aplacar sus nervios. Demasiado tranquilo. Un silencio sepulcral que no presagiaba nada bueno. Riza respiro profundamente, abrió la puesta de espejo del armario y colgó el abrigo; observo la fina cadena de oro que adornaba su cuello y se desabrocho el botón superior de la blusa que lucia. Estudio la imagen decepcionante que le devolvía el espejo. Alejarse de Roy le estaba costando muy caro; no solo económicamente. Se odiaba a si misma.

Pero no había otra manera de hacerlo. Si ella le hubiese dicho fríamente que se había enamorado de otro hombre y que quería poner fin a su matrimonio, para casarse con el amante en cuestión y vivir feliz para siempre, Roy habría querido saber de el, donde se habían conocido…Hubiese insistido en conocerlo para satisfacer su curiosidad y para asegurarse de que ella estaría en buenas manos. Roy tenía un arraigado sentido de la responsabilidad.

De ese otro modo, sembrando sospechas, dejando que el diese rienda suelta a su imaginación, era la mejor manera; la única manera. Aunque le dejase a Riza un amargo sabor en la boca.

La reacción suspicaz que tuvo Roy hacia tiempo, con la llamada de teléfono de Liz, le había dado la idea. Y Riza se había empeñado en el asunto a conciencia desde que regresaron a casa, hacia ya seis semanas. Entonces comenzaron las supuestas llamadas telefónicas que se aseguraba de que Roy interrumpiese, el nuevo vestuario mucho mas femenino que comenzó a lucir, el perfume exquisito, las excusas para salir fuera un par de horas o dos…

Y estaba funcionando, lo sabía. Era evidente, por el modo en que a veces Roy la observaba, con mirada dura. Riza podía notar la tensión en los músculos de su cara.

No le había dado un motivo concreto de sospecha, de momento; tan solo leves pistas con su cambio de comportamiento. Como cuando tubo que acompañarlo a un viaje al norte, hacia un para de semanas. Riza demostró una falta total de interés por el trabajo y por las tareas que habitualmente realizaba. O como aquel mismo día; Roy le había pedido que organizase una comida en la casa para recibir a unos militares con los que tenia que resolver algunos asuntos.

Últimamente Roy estaba dejando de lado muchas misiones y proyectos en los que participaba, y el por que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento era un misterio para Riza.

Al igual que otras muchas cosas, no era propio de el que dejase tantas cosas de un plumazo. Si continuaba así, no tendría otra ocupación durante el resto de su vida que aburrirse y disfrutar de todo lo que había logrado.

A no ser, por supuesto, que estuviese planeando dedicar mas tiempo a Psiren. Pero eso no tenia sentido en ese momento porque, aparte de las veces que Riza se ausento deliberadamente algunos ratos, Roy no se había apartado de su lado desde que volvió del este las navidades pasadas. No había habido contacto alguno entre el y esa mujer, al menos por lo que ella sabia. Y si Psiren se conformaba con esperar paciente hasta que el hubiese arreglado todos sus asuntos, ella, Riza, era la emperatriz de China.

Por las veces que la había visto y lo poco que sabia de ella, Psiren tenia aspecto de ser una mujer caprichosa y malcriada, mas capas de la petulancia que de la paciencia.

Riza se sintió angustiada. Los planes de Roy no deban afectarla, por supuesto. Pero era la primera vez, después de dos años, que tenían secretos el uno con el otro; y eso dolía mas de lo que hubiese creído.

Con las bolsas aun en la mano, Riza se dirigió hacia el despacho. Por el silencio que reinaba y la ausencia de abrigos extraños en el armario, supo que la comida había terminada hacia tiempo. E imagino, con gran pesar, que el estaría furioso; y con razón.

Roy estaba observando las tranquilas calles de Central desde la ventana del despacho. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Riza supo que no se avía equivocado.

La invadió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y trato de disimularlo: no deseaba demostrarle que todo lo que tenia relación con el la afectaba.

-Así que, finalmente has decidido volver- soltó Roy-. Empiezo a cansarme de tus continuas excusas para descansar. He tomado mis propias notas de la reunión, las encontraras encima de mi mesa. Es problema tuyo si no las entiendes.

Los labios de Roy se mostraban severos y eso rompió el corazón de Riza. Deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos, decirle que lo sentía, pedirle perdón; confesarle que odiaba comportarse de ese modo. La tentación fue tan intensa que durante unos instantes creyó que no podría soportarla. Pero debía resistir; lo contrario seria imperdonable y echaría por tierra todo el trabajo que había adelantado hasta entonces.

-¡Vamos! No seas tan grosero- dijo Riza sonriendo aunque rehuyendo su mirada-.Te ofrecí los servicios de Havoc, pero te negaste en redondo, ¿recuerdas? Además, contrate a los mejores proveedores de comida que pude encontrar; así que, al menos, el menú debió de ser un éxito. Y si me hubiera puesto a trabajar inmediatamente me hubiera explotado la cabeza. Me has exprimido a fondo últimamente, y tu lo sabes. ¿Es que es tan raro que necesite unas pocas horas de ocio de ves en cuando? Estoy absolutamente agotada.

-Desde aquí no lo parece- contesto irónico.

Riza pudo advertir una amenaza velada a través de su tono de vos. Trago saliva ¿Con que podría amenazarla? Con nada, pensó. Se sentó tras su mesa de trabajo después de dejar los bultos que acarreaba de cualquier manera en el suelo. Como ella esperaba, el exótico contenido de las bolsas se esparció descuidadamente por el suelo.

Tejidos de seda y satén, finos encajes. Ropa interior diseñada para seducir. Lo mas opuesto que encontró a lo que ella acostumbraba a ponerse. Sin a apartar los ojos de aquel pequeño montón de frivolidades, oyó como Roy caminaba hacia ella. De pronto, vio sus zapatos junto al salto de cama de satén azul. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Esto es lo que vas luciendo por ahí, Riza? ¿Quien es el afortunado…o no debo preguntar?-inquirió con frialdad.

Así que las sospechas que ella había ido sembrando en la mente de Roy habían enraizado y ya daban su fruto. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

No supo por que la invadieron de pronto unas ganas irresistibles de llorar.

Haciendo un esfuerzo se levanto de la silla y se arrodillo en el suelo para recoger las prendas caídas y volverlas a guardar en las bolsas. Al hacerlo, un anillo que colgaba de la fina cadena de oro que adornaba su cuello se soltó y cayó al suelo, tal y como ella había previsto que sucediera en algún momento de la tarde.

Absolutamente sonrojada por su comportamiento, Riza trato de esconder el anillo que la delataba, pero Roy fue más rápido que ella y la agarro de las manos. Hizo que ella se pusiera en pie mientras el tomaba el anillo y la cadena; ambos resplandecían con un falso brillo que, de pronto, pareció obsceno a Riza.

Conteniendo la emoción, sostuvo la mirada de Roy con tanta rebeldía como la que reflejaban los ojos de el. Y Roy hablo lentamente, vocalizando cada silaba, tras un silencio profundo que tan solo rompían los latidos del corazón de Riza.

-¿Quién te ha dado esto?

Su mirada confusa la dejo perpleja. Parecía emocionado. Como si estuviera dolido; pero de sobra sabia ella que eso no era así. Era rabia lo que sentía. Roy no deseaba quedar como un tonto ante los ojos del mundo. Pero había algo más, podría jurarlo. Pero ¿Qué era? Estaba desorientada, respiraba con dificultad y el corazón le latía frenéticamente en la garganta…

-Dímelo, Riza.

La zarandeo ligeramente, sin soltar el horrible anillo de entre sus dedos. Riza trato de recordar la mentira que había preparado especialmente para esa escena. Intento parecer indiferente, pero fallo en el intento.

-Es de mi madre. Me dijo que se lo llevara a reparar. Es demasiado grande.

Roy la soltó del brazo inmediatamente y se alejo de ella, después de dejar el anillo sobre su mesa. Los enormes momentos de emoción se disiparon, y Riza se torno fría y ausente. Roy no la había creído. Era de esperar. El no podía imaginarse a Liz luciendo semejante añillo, pretencioso y algo exagerado. Conocía a su suegra muy bien, suficientemente bien como para saber que sus gustos no se decantaban hacia lo ostentoso.

Lo observo caminar hacia la puerta, recoger la chaqueta y cargársela al hombro. Su mirada perdida consiguió que Riza desease gritar. Lo amaba más que a la vida y sin embargo estaba levantando una barrera entre ellos, un muro infranqueable que acabaría con la calida amistad y la compañía estimulante que había supuesto la relación desde el principio. Con su comportamiento, Riza estaba consiguiendo que Roy desease cuanto antes, el fin de su relación.

Muy pronto, ella le diría que había encontrado a otra persona con la que deseaba casarse y compartir su vida. Roy no podría oponerse a la separación. Ella se había encargado de hacerlo evidente poco a poco, sembrando sospechas; el tendría que dejarla marchar.

La expectativa de no volverlo a ver nunca más, no hablar con el ni compartir su vida, la sumió en un deprimente estadio de ánimo. Pero no había alternativa posible.

-Si no estas demasiado agotada…-dijo el deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta-…puedes pasar en limpio mis notas y escribir las cartas mas urgentes. Y si lo que tú querías era un anillo, querida esposa…solo tendrías que habérmelo pedido. Yo te habría comprado uno de verdad, no esa vulgaridad

Uno de verdad, se repitió para sus adentros mientras Roy cerraba la puerta con decisión. Roy le hubiese regalado diamantes, porque el solo se conformaba con lo mejor. Pero, en lo referente a asuntos del corazón, no reconocía lo autentico ni aunque lo tuviese delante de sus narices.

--------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya esta el fin del chap, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que la próxima actualización será mañana, así que les espero.

Como siempre agradezco de corazón a todos los que siguen a diario esta historia y por supuesto un agradecimiento especial a los que se dan el tiempo para dejarme su opinión.

**Hanae:** Ojala puedas haber leído esta capitulo, porque se que habrás leído esto, así que muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo amiga, y no te preocupes, estoy segura de que cuando tengas la oportunidad seguirás la historia que espero no te defraude, que pases tu también unas hermosas fiestas y que te diviertas mucho en tus vacaciones.

**Walku-chan**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y realmente esperemos que Riza no complique mas las cosas por que ya ves que Roy no se lo esta tomando muy bien, nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**. Como ves esta ves la espera fue cortita, al igual que para mañana, además ya te puedes dar cuenta de que Roy si esta celoso, solo falta ver que hará para no perder a Riza. Ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Espero que este chap también te haya gustado, y para mañana tendremos el comienzo del plan de Roy para no perder a Riza, así que nos leemos mañana.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, como ya ves las cosas se complican mas y mas, pero ya mañana se empezará a ver la primera parte del plan de Roy para retener a Riza, solo que no se sabe si funcionara realmente, un beso, ciao.

**Hilde**: Realmente siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido, y te agradezco que de igual manera te des un tiempo para leer mis historias y dejarme tu opinión, y no te preocupes, se que mis historias a veces se van por caminos un tanto complicados pero los finales si serán felices. Ten mucha fuerza para lo que viene, y recuerda que si te sientes mal o sola, pedes apoyarte en Dios porque el todo lo entiende. Un beso, un abrazo y mil bendiciones. Vale black

**Sherrice Adjani**: Si, todo era falso, y ya ves que Roy si esta celoso, y mucho. Espero que el chap no te haya decepcionado y recuerda que mañana es la siguiente actualización, así que cuento contigo.

**Unubium**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo que solo complican las cosas, pero ¿Qué seria de la vida sin un poco de complicaciones? Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos mañana.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17:

Su matrimonio, tal y como lo habían concebido, fue un fiasco desde el principio. Una mentira absoluta. Incluso la propuesta posterior de consolidarlo y consumarlo, fue otro motivo mas de que avergonzarse; una cruel decisión de Roy para aprovecharse de la debilidad de Riza. Y, si ella hubiese consentido y seguido adelante, la situación hubiese degenerado hasta convertirse en un infierno. No, el no era capas de reconocer el amor verdadero, no tenia n idea de l que era una relación autentica.

Sintiéndose como si le hubiese partido el corazón en dos pedazos, guardo el anillo en el cajón superior del escritorio, reviso las notas de Roy y se paso el resto de la tarde pasando en limpio, tratando de descifrar su letra.

Le costo trabajo creer lo que estaba viendo cuando, mucho después, a punto de terminar el trabajo, Roy estro en el despacho con aspecto sereno; era la palabra que mejor lo describía. No supo como interpretar aquello, y se sintió confundida.

- He pasado las notas en limpio y las cartas las he dejado en tu mesa para que las firmes- le informo.

Roy le sonreía calidamente. Era como s el altercado que habían tenido unas horas antes no hubiese sucedido nunca. Riza odiaba como se quedaba sin aliento con solo una sonrisa de ese hombre.

-Buena chica…- asintió Roy, haciendo una mueca que la hizo sentir como una estupida-…siempre al tanto de todo. He preparado la cena como recompensa.

¿Recompensa por que? ¿Por hacer el trabajo por el cual le pagaba una fortuna? ¿Roy preparando la cena?¡ Habría oído mal! No conocía a nadie menos dispuesto para las tareas del hogar. Apreciaba la buena comida, desde luego, pero si solo estaba exquisitamente preparada y dispuesta sobre la mesa. Del mismo modo que le gustaba vestir bien pero delegaba en otra persona, ella misma, para que se encargase de renovar su vestuario. Si lo dejase solo, seria capas de aparecer con unos vaqueros, una chaqueta de vestir y cada zapato de un color diferente; su mente estaba completamente ocupada por su trabajo y el poder que había ganado como para dedicar su tiempo a otros menesteres.

Entonces, ¿Se trataba de una cena de confraternización?, se preguntaba mientras lo seguía a través de la habitación. Tenía curiosidad por conocer sus dotes culinarias. Estaba preparada para enfrentarse a una cena que consistiría en untuoso de pan y algo de queso, pero no para esa actitud de gracia. Roy pretendía que nada había ocurrido, y esa postura le alarmaba sobremanera.

Ella ni deseaba ni nesecitaba su perdón. Pero se temía que Roy hubiese decidido seguir insistiendo en lo que seguramente consideraba una aventura mas en su vida; entonces, aunque para ello tuviese que pasar por alto el comportamiento antagónico de Riza. Desde luego, si Roy iba a responder de ese modo ante sus ataques, estaba pérdida, todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces habría sido una perdida de tiempo. Por no pensionar toda la amargura que había sufrido; y la decepción.

Y su recelo aumento cuando advirtió que, lejos de cenar en la cocina cualquier cosa que Roy hubiese encontrado en la nevera, había preparado todo a conciencia. La mesa ovalada del salón, iluminada por las velas de una pareja de candelabros, exhibía la vajilla y la cubertería que usaban solo en ocasiones muy especiales.

-¡Pero…! ¡te has esmerado mucho!

Riza esperaba no haberse mostrado demasiado impresionada, condescendiente, pero tuvo que admitir que su vos sonó demasiado sorprendida. Y nadie podría haber puesto una pega a la comida que Roy había preparado, sencilla pero perfecta; los espaguetis en su punto, la salsa sabrosa y aromática; como a ella le gustaba; en cuanto a las ensaladas, fueron lo mejor de la noche.

-Espero haberte impresionado- le dijo a Riza suavemente mientras le servia un poco de vino, después de haberse servido el mismo.

Riza desvió la mirada porque realmente había conseguido impresionarla. Pero no sabia por que se había molestado, tal y como estaban las cosas. Tampoco se atrevió a preguntar, porque la respuesta podría confundirla aun mas.

-Lungarotti quedo muy satisfecho por hacerse cargo del proyecto que teníamos en el norte- le dijo a Riza mientras tomaba diestramente los espaguetis con el tenedor-. Te hubiese gustado, si le hubiese conocido. Es lo que yo llama un hombre creativo y corporativo que, además, tiene un gran sentido del humor, mucho estilo e inteligencia. El proyecto esta en buenas manos.

Riza seguía concentrada en su plato. A pesar de no haber cómoda apenas, no tenia hambre. Le resultaba difícil tragar la comida. Tan difícil como comprender su extraño cambio de actitud. Ella esperaba haberlo encontrado furioso y con razón, por haberlo dejado el la estacada frente a una reunión tan importante; además le comunico sus intenciones y lo que había organizado para la comida tan solo una hora antes de que llegaran sus invitados.

Y lo había dejado solo, ¿para que? Para simular un encuentro clandestino con un amante inexistente y presentarse después con ese horrible anillo, después de haber pasado por una de las tiendas mas caras de la ciudad para recolectar una cuantas prendas frívolas que añadiesen morbo a la aventura.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no esta Roy irritado? ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo sus complicados asuntos del trabajo con ella, dándole una información que para si hubiese deseado cualquiera de los que lo odiaban? Porque el aun confiaba en ella; estaba convencido de que su furtiva aventura amorosa, aunque molesta por ser la primera de la que el era consiente, pronto fracasaría, y Riza volverla feliz al redil a pesar de su primera intención de marcharse para siempre.

Tras dos años de vida en común, Riza se había acostumbrado a leer el pensamiento de Roy, felicitándose a si misma, pues debía ser la única persona capas de hacerlo. Pero su comportamiento actual la confundía, la inquietaba. Y si intentar tragar la comida que Roy había preparado le suponía un grave problema en ese momento, pretender averiguar que estaba tramando Roy, era otro.

-Estaba delicioso todo- le dijo cuando juzgo que había comido lo suficiente como para quedar bien-. Has guardado muy bien el secreto. No tenia ni idea de que eras un excelente cocinero.

-¿Lo soy?

Roy pareció asombrado. Se inclino hacia adelante y relleno la copa de vino de Riza. Ella lo observo detenidamente La camisa gris oscura que lucia y los vaqueros negros realzaban su figura, los músculos de su pecho y los hombros.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última ves que prepare algo que se parecía a una comida. Cuando tenía seis años me acuerdo que ayudaba a mi madre a cortar el queso. Después de todo, solo hay que tener un poco de sentido común. Decidí prepararte la comida, para variar, y cuando me propongo algo, le pongo mucho interés y entusiasmo.

Sus palabras alababan su recién descubierta habilidad parta desenvolverse entre las hierbas aromáticas, tomates y aceite de oliva; pero sus ojos hablaban otro lenguaje distinto.

Riza enterró su nariz en la copa de vino para tratar de esconder el repentino e ingenuo sonrojo que le provoco aquella mirada. Ella lo sabia todo sobre su entusiasmo y su total dedicación a lo que tuviera entre manos.

Pero, en ese momento, los ojos de Roy estaban recordando, y estaba convenció de que ella lo recordaba también, el entusiasmo y la experiencia que derrocho cuando decidió, en aquella ocasión inolvidable, hacerle el amor.

Era algo que ella evitaba evocar. No podía soportar pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de ser persuadida de consumar el matrimonio, lo fácil que…

Entonces, tal ves ese era el momento ideal para decirle que deseaba separarse porque se había enamorado. En el fondo no mentía, puesto que lo había hecho. Se había enamorado de el. Si decidida contarle que amaba a otro, eso supondría el fin de la terrible magnanimidad de Roy, que olvidaba y lo perdonaba todo. Esa benevolencia era peligrosa; le hacia amarlo aun mas, sentirse culpable y despreciable…

Pero el momento paso; el doloroso momento de poner en su boca aquella mentira que ella había ido preparando poco a poco, se desvaneció. Seria demasiado desagradable y rechazo, sin dudar, la idea de decírselo. Lo dejaría para otro momento.

Roy empezó a recoger los platos usados.

-La inestimable mujer de la limpieza se encargara de esto mañana. Yo tengo alguna llamadas de teléfono que hacer a si que, ¿Por qué no te vas a al cama? Tal ves acostarte temprano te ayude a mitigar el agotamiento que te invade.

Su irónico final consiguió que Riza se sintiese humillada. Pero hizo lo que Roy había sugerido porque sus propias mentiras se habían vuelto contra ella. Estaba realmente exhausta mental y físicamente, incapaz de soportar la tensión, incapaz de pensar y mantener una conversación coherente.

Tal ves le vendría bien acostarse temprano, pensó mientras se metía entre las sabanas. Y lo mejor que podía hacer para terminar con esa incertidumbre que no tenia fin, seria sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y contarle a Roy la gran mentira final a la mañana siguiente; le exigiría que la dejase libre, que le permitiera salir de su vida. Así trataría, de alguna manera, de enfrentarse al hecho de que el hombre al que amaba nunca la amaría a ella, que nunca la vería mas que como su mano derecha, la tapadera perfecta par sus otras aventuras amorosas.

Trataría, si podía, de terminar con el.

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por seguir fielmente la historia, y no se preocupen ya falta muy poco para el final.

Como siempre agradezco a todos loe que leen día a día y por supuesto a los que me dejan su opinión.

**Hanae**: Me alegra que hayas podido leer el chap y espero que también puedas leer este, y es verdad a Roy le esta tocando sufrir ahora un poco, pero ya falta poco, así que solo queda esperar, ciao amiga.

**Espiaplan**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya quedado claro a donde fue esta ves Roy, y lo mucho que se esmero, solo espera hasta mañana y sabrás la segunda parte del plan, ciao.

**Xris:** Es una lastima ver sufrir a Roy, pero creo que en parte se lo merece porque no se ha portado muy bien que digamos, como ya habrás leído calcularas en que consiste la otra parte del plan, solo queda ver si resultara.

**Unubium**: Se que para muchas la situación debe resultarles estresante, yo lo se mejor que nadie, pero ya falta poco, no pasa de la próxima semana así que a leer, ciao.

**Ishidan**: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y por dejarme tu opinión, y esperemos que Riza no se de cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que esta generando con Roy, ya faltan solo unos cuantos chap, así que espero seguir contando con tu apoyo

**The Hawk eye**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap y espero que este no te haya decepcionado, ya mañana se vera la segunda parte del plan de Roy así que cuento contigo, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Paciencia, ya falta poquísimo, son solo 25 chap así que faltan menos de 10. Se que todo parase mas complicado cada ves pero el final es realmente feliz así que solo queda esperar un poquito mas, ni te frustres, besos amiga.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y espero de corazón que este también haya sido de tu aceptación, ya falta poco así que cuento contigo para los próximos chap, nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: No te preocupes, con saber que sigues mi historia me ases mas que feliz, ya falta poco para el final así que espero contar contigo, ciao.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Roy y Riza se han vuelto unos expertos en complicar las cosas, solo quedan unos cuantos chap para ver que ocurrirá al final, nos leemos mañana.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:

-¡Levántate, perezosa! Tomare el te, hace un día precioso ahí fuera. Brilla el sol y ya no nieva. ¿Sabes que roncas? Cada día aprendo algo nuevo, ¿No es fascinante la vida?

-¡Yo no ronco!- exclamo Riza medio dormida.

Se cubrió con el edredón la cabeza y se acurruco en el confortable nido que representaba su cama. Y ¿Cómo había averiguado si roncaba o no? Se lo estaría inventando.

No sabia como reaccionario otra persona ante su vitalidad a esas tempranas horas de la mañana, pero ella llevaba los dos últimos años intentando convivir con ello y, probablemente lo esta consiguiendo, porque ni siquiera se molesto cuando Roy le aparto el edredón de una ves.

-Bebete el te- le repitió mientras Riza se limitaba a mirarlo asombrada.

¿Desde cuando la despertaba Roy por las mañanas con el desayuno preparado?, se pregunto Riza. Desde nunca. Observo además, a pesar de que aun no se había despertado del todo de su letargo, que Roy iba vestido de manera informal, con unos pantalones de pana negros y un suéter de lana gruesa. Tenía un aspecto mucho más entusiasta de lo que cualquier mortal hubiese estado a esas horas de la mañana.

-Largate- gruño Riza de buen humor-. Has un gran agujero en la carretera y entierra dentro un autobús. Utiliza toda esa energía que malgastas en algo que no me perjudique.

Dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama, sintió de pronto las brazos se Roy que atrapaban los suyos y la retenían apoyada contra las almohadas. Y el contacto con esas manos fuertes sobre su piel desnuda fue suficiente para que lo9s recuerdos volvieran a su mente, los recuerdos de todo lo malo que le estaba pasando.

Riza se mordía el labio mientras sostenía la tasa y el plato que Roy le tendía. Durante unos instantes, antes de estar plenamente despierta, Riza olvido. Y había sido maravilloso. Imaginar que gozaban de nuevo de la armónica y estimulante relación que disfrutaron antes de que ella lo estropeara todo enamorándose perdidamente de el, fue un bálsamo para el alma atormentada de Riza.

-Gracias- dijo Riza algo tensa, refiriéndose al te-. Me levantare en cuanto me tome esto.

Ella esperaba que Roy se portase bien y se marchase; pero en seguida comprobó que no iba a hacer tal cosa, y eso puso nerviosa a Riza. El se sentó al borde de la cama, observándola a través de esos inescrutables ojos negros.

¿Acaso estaba comparando el camisón blanco de algodón que lucia con las prendas que el había visto en aquella bolsa la tarde anterior?¿ se preguntaría como le sentaría, por ejemplo, el erótico camisón de seda negra, mientras esperaba impaciente a su amante en una habitación de cualquier hotel, donde se hacían esa cosas clandestinamente?

-Ponte algo cómodo y lleva ropa de abrigo- la instruyo, dejándola atónita.

Ella había esperado alguna referencia a su reciente comportamiento; las propias deducciones de Roy; tal ves una pequeña charla para decirle que pasaría por alto su romance, siempre que ella fuese, por encima de todo, discreta. No esperaba que le fuese a dar instrucciones sobre lo que deba ponerse ese día, desde luego. Pero, ¿Por qué tenia que llevar nada? No iban a ir a ninguna parte.

Pues, parecía que si. Termino de beber el contenido de la taza de un sorbo cuando le escucho decir, sin admitir explicaciones:

-Vamos a pasar las próximas dos semanas, en una casa de campo. Perdidos en las montañas.

Lo decía regodeándose en las palabras, como disfrutando de ello solo con mentarlo. "Eso es imposible", pensó Riza.

-¿No esperaras que yo me valla a la montaña durante quince días en esta época del año? ¿Verdad?- le advirtió Riza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado poco civilizado para ti?- dijo burlón- Has vivido rodeada de comodidades, especialmente los últimos dos años. Pero no olvides que hay otras cosas en la vida a parte de lo que te has acostumbrado. ¡O es que hay otra poderosa razón, aparte de que te disgusta una vida tan rural?

Ese era el momento oportuno, el momento ideal y perfecto para soltar el discurso que se había repetido tantas veces a si misma. El otro hombre, el amor de su vida… Pero no se atrevió, las palabras bullían en su mente, sin sentido, sin una forma ordenada que adquiriese significado. Enmudecida, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas, pero Roy siguió hablando y el momento ideal se volvió a escapar de entre las manos.

-No te creo. Pero nos vamos ahora mismo. Tengo un proyecto en mente y te necesito allí conmigo-añadió en un suave y peligroso tono de vos- Aun trabajas conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Riza, pensó mientras se recostaba de nuevo sobre las almohadas y observaba a Roy saliendo de la habitación. El no lo sabia, por supuesto, pero su forma de comportarse la afectaba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Siempre había insistido en que trabajaba con el, no para el. Y lo seguía haciendo. A pesar de que Roy sabia de que ella trataba de poner fin a su matrimonio, y de que sospechaba la razón, aun se comportaba como si estuviesen viviendo los momentos mas felices y los mejores días de su relación.

Riza se preguntaba si existía una palabra que describiese la anulación de la voluntad de una mujer ante un hombre. Porque eso era precisamente lo que Roy hacia con ella.

Dos horas mas tarde, salían de Central. Riza seguía desorientada, como si la realidad diaria se hubiese visto poseída por extraños y misteriosos sueños en los cuales nada ocurría como se esperaba.

Las dos últimas horas habían sido muy movidas. Ella se encargo de hacer las maletas para los dos, mientras Roy hacia varias llamadas de teléfono y avisaba a la señora Fellows que no necesitarían sus servicios durante las próximas dos semanas. Por fin Roy se dirigía a la cocina para vaciar el contenido del frigorífico y meterlo todo en bolsas. Si el interés de Roy por las cuestiones domesticas ese día, se unía al éxito como cocinero de la noche anterior, Riza no sabia que pensar; jamás hubiese inanimado en el una reacciona de ese tipo, ni en un millón de años.

-Nos las tendremos que apañar solos- le dijo a Riza-.Será divertido.

-¿Tu crees'- contesto algo apagada.

Dos semanas con Roy seria más de lo que creía podría soportar. El derrochaba entusiasmo por los cuatro costados, y a Riza le dolía no poder compartir su estado de ánimo.

-No entiendo por que te interesa ahora un lugar tan apartado. Últimamente has estado deshaciéndote de proyectos y misiones, más que adquiriéndolos.

Riza observaba el cabello oscuro de Roy, que lucia corto pero algo desordenado, pero decidió desviar su atención hacia otra dirección por que no tenía sentido insistir en la belleza y sensualidad de su virilidad y lo que provocaba en ella. Parecía que Roy esta a punto de soltar una carcajada a su costa, pensó Riza sin dudarlo.

-¿Sabes, querida…-dijo Roy inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto que la dejaba sin respiración-…que te pones muy sensual cuando intentas ser tan remilgada? Yo no he adquirido nada, simplemente vamos de vacaciones a un lugar que he tomado prestado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

Riza hacia lo que podía por controlar el dulce estremecimiento que la invadía. No sabía como haría para negarse, en caso de que Roy decidiese flirtear con ella.

-Bueno, eso es lo que yo quiero saber y lo que tu debes averiguar. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tiene implicaciones importantes para el futuro.

Se embelesaba escuchándolo, como siempre; pero intento sobreponerse. En lo que a ella concernía, esa conversación que no los llevaba a ninguna parte, había terminado. Levanto una de las pesadas bolsas y salio al portal donde el resto de las maletas y paquetes esperaban ser cargados. Roy era imposible, y ella no sabia por que estaba consintiendo su última locura, por que no había aprovechado la oportunidad única que se presento para decirle la mentira que pondría fin a todo eso.

Pero sabía bien por que, pensó con tristeza, mientras esperaba que Roy cerrara y asegurara la casa. Sabia perfectamente bien por que había dejado paras la oportunidad. Odiaba engañar a Roy y no iba a empezar a engañarse así misma. No era lo suficientemente valiente, o lo bastante fuerte para dar el paso final e irreversible que conduciría a la separación para siempre. Esa era la verdad difícil de reconocer.

------------------------------------------0------------------------------

Ya esta, recuerden que mañana es la actualización del chap 19, así que las espero.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que siguen día a día la historia y muy especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, perdónenme por hoy al no responderles a cada una pero es que ando corriendo y necesito tiempo para una sorpresa (esperan hasta mañana) así que mil disculpas y mañana prometo responder, ciao y mil gracias, vale black


	19. Chapter 19

**N.A**: Hola a todos, supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que esta ves he subido tres chapters en ves de uno, esto se debe a que el primero es el que corresponde el día de hoy, el segundo es el de el día lunes 25 ya que por motivo de las fiestas no podré actualizar y el tercero es mi forma de darles un pequeño presente de navidad, así que espero que los disfruten.

**Capitulo 19.**

Desde ese momento Riza se protegió en su pequeña concha. Sentada en silencio junto a el, mientras que Roy conducía el vehículo a través del caótico caos de media mañana de Ciudad Central. El no poda saber lo desesperada que estaba tratando de mantener el animo que parecía haberse esfumado; y tampoco se daba cuenta de que su gran vitalidad interfería negativamente en las buenas intenciones de Riza.

Ella no nació débil, ni creció siendo de esa manera. Mas bien al contrario. Pero allí estaba siguiéndolo como un cordero, a pesar de qué Roy ni siquiera había dejado claras las razones para hacer es locura. Así que, lo seguía por el mero hecho de que necesitaba aprovechar los últimos minutos que iba a estar con el, para recordarlo en un incierto futuro.

Amarlo la había conducido a un estado de enajenación mental. Debería haberlo abandonado hacia semanas, desde el mismo momento en que supo que lo amaba. Pero todo lo que había hecho eran planes y conspiraciones, y poner excusas continuamente para prolongar el dulce tormento.

Se despreciaba a si misma.

-¿Enfadada?- pregunto Roy, rompiendo el silencio al fin.

Ella lanzo una mirada de soslayo a su perfil perfecto. Eso no la ayudo en nada. Había ocurrido lo mismo cuando hicieron el viaje al norte. Ella no discutió con el, porque había decidido mostrarle su disgusto por salir de Central dejando que el imaginase el motivo.

Riza se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que la atención de Roy estaría puesta en la carretera y que no la vería. Y, sabiendo también, que advertiría su estado de ánimo. No se le escaparía ese detalle. Nunca lo hacia, y esa era una de las razones por la que su carrera de altos vuelos hubiera sido tan brillante.

Pensaba, simplemente- dijo Riza.

Decidió no mentir y que el sacara sus propias conclusiones, como que estaba afligida por que el forzaba una separación entre ella y su amante.

-Cuéntame- dijo Roy despacio-.Quiero saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

No pensaba decírselo. Dejaría que el se lo imaginara. Estaba claro que las semillas de la sospecha crecían en la mente de Roy. Riza dejo a un lado las ideas que le rondaban la cabeza y pregunto distraída:

-Supongo que ya te has olvidado de la casa. ¿Es ya otro de los proyectos en los que has perdido interés y piensas deshacerte de ella?

No pudo evitar un alo de amargura ante la semejanza con su situación personal; el también había perdido muy pronto el interés por ella como proyecto y todavía pensar en ello le dolía profundamente.

No habían vuelto a mencionar ese lugar desde que regresaron de casa de Maes, y ella no sabia por que. Roy estaba encantado con su nueva adquisición, aunque la palabra encantado no defina la excitación profunda que sentía por aquella casa. Y, por alguna extraña razón, Riza se sentía aun dolida porque no había contado con su opinión para adquirirla, como el dijo que siempre haría.

¿Tal ves Roy veía la separación como algo inevitable, a pesar de que intentaba negar de que ocurría? ¿Estaba empezando, aunque fuese de modo inconsciente, a apartarla de su vida y de las decisiones importantes que tomaba?

-¿Te refieres a la que compré?- la miro de soslayo antes de volver la atención a la carretera-. ¡Que va! Los dos vamos a invertir mucho tiempo en esa casa en un futuro próximo.

Lo dejo así, como si eso explicase todo y no hubiese nada más que decir. Y Riza se enterró en el asiento, absoluta, profundamente encantada.

-----------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al final del camino empedrado y aparcaron el coche frente a la casa de piedra que parecía medio enterrada en la ladera de la montaña, el día había perdido el aspecto primaveral, y se había tornado en una tarde fría y desapacible.

Un viento helado soplaba del norte. La vasta extensión de montañas que los rodeaba dibujaba un perfil de sombras plateadas y grises, reflejando los tonos del cielo oscurecido. Riza se acurruco dentro del abrigo mientras Roy buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón

-Sea a quien sea que le hayas pedido prestada esta casa, es un masoquista.

Ella no podía hacerle saber que estar con el en ese lugar, los dos solos, en esa soledad salvaje y esplendida, pondría a prueba su capacidad de resistencia frente a Roy.

-Deberías ver esto en verano- la luz que lo reflejaba oscureció su rostro-. Martin Beck, el dueño de este lugar, fue a la escuela conmigo y Maes. Nunca perdimos del todo el contacto.

Roy introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la pesada puerta de madera.

-Dirige una empresa en Central y , en le momento que piensa que va a perder los estribos, se viene aquí con toda su familia. Me debe un par de favores y le llame la otra noche por teléfono. Me envió las llaves con un mensajero; podemos quedarnos el tiempo que sea necesario.

¿Necesario para que, pensaba Riza mientras lo seguía al interior de la casa, sintiendo que el temblaban las piernas. Creía que lo conocía todo lo bien que se puede conocer a la persona con la que convives, pero su comportamiento últimamente y sus motivaciones, la desbordaban. Además, surgían de pronto fragmentos del pasado de Roy que Riza desconocía por completo. Y que nunca conocería ya.

Reparar en ello le causo un gran pesar.

Pero tendría que vivir con ello, se dijo, infundiéndose ánimos. Si estaba allí en aquel momento era solo culpa suya. Ella tuvo la posibilidad de hacer algo positivo, decirle que su matrimonio estaba acabado porque había encontrado a otro hombre, y todo habría acabado. Así que tendría que enfrentarse con las consecuencias todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, pensó parafraseando las palabras de Roy. Seguía in tener ni idea de lo que había querido decir con esas palabras.

Roy encendió una lámpara de aceite y la habitación cobro vida de repente.

Las paredes de piedra estaban pintadas de un color albaricoque y predominaban los muebles de pino, con alfombras de colores sobre el suelo de pizarra. El frió y la humedad acumulados penetraban hasta los huesos.

-Se supone que hay un generador en una caseta, en la parte trasera de la casa- dijo Roy-.Las lámparas de aceite son muy románticas, pero necesitamos electricidad para el frigorífico y el agua caliente.¿Por que no vas sacando las cosas del coche mientras yo busco la necesario para prender la chimenea.

Y desaparecido por la puerta del fondo de la habitación.

Se dispuso a hacer lo que Roy le había dicho. Si tocaba hacer el papel de Viernes para su inesperado Robinson, tenia que hacerlo, no había otra opción. Pero, desde luego, se encontraba bajo tal presión emocional, que no se había percatado del comentario de Roy sobre el efecto romántico de la luz de la lámpara. Ni entendía por que lo había tenido que decir.

Cuando termino de depositar las maletas en la sala de estar, coloco los alimentos que habían llevado dentro del silencioso refrigerador de la inmensa cocina. Para entonces, Roy ya había preparado el fuego y se lavaba las manos en el agua helada que casi sobre el lavado de piedra de la cocina. Riza olvido que no iba a hacer preguntas.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? Todavía no se por que querías que viniese a este lugar.

-Estamos aquí para relajarnos- le dijo sonriendo, de aquel modo que lograba estremecerla- Pera variar un poco.

Riza se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación. Tenia que alejarse de esos ojos inteligentes y vivos que posaban su mirada en ella y que estaban a punto de conseguir que se abandonase a sus instintos, decirle cuanto lo amaba, lo desesperadamente que lo necesitaba. El no sabia lo cruel que estaba siendo con ella.

Lagrimas amargas llenaron sus ojos mientras, poco después, se arrodillaba frente al insipiente fuego de la chimenea y atisbaba los carbones que ardían con fuerza. Necesitaba hacer algo, algo que distrajese su atención durante los instantes de más tensión.

-Lo vas a apagar si ases eso. Déjalo- dijo Roy tras ella con vos calida y amable.

Le puso las manos sobre los codos y la insto a ponerse en pie. Luego, deslizo las manos hacia la cintura de Riza, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Ella permaneció rígida; era el único medio de mantener el débil auto control. Si se movía, la sensación que recorrería su cuerpo seria su perdición, su ruina.

-Algo marcha mal desde que Liz recibió esa herencia. -siguió diciendo Roy- Estamos aquí para hablar de ello y arreglarlo. Pero aun es pronto.

Riza estuvo a punto de gritar al escuchar eses palabras que le inundaron el corazón. Roy reposo la cabeza contra la de Riza y ella contuvo la respiración muy, muy asustada, tratando de no caer irremediablemente en sus brazo y cobijarse en la calidas de su pecho y decirle todo, la verdad, que lo amaba, que deseaba compartir su vida, que no sabia si podría vivir sin el…

Se mordió tan fuerte el labio que sintió el sabor de la sangre. Roy levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-Los dos necesitamos unos días de descanso, antes de nada. Así que, ¿Por qué no subes a ver las habitaciones antes de que preparemos algo de comer?


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20:

Y tres días después había desaparecido toda tensión entre ellos como por arte de magia. Cayeron en una rutina agradable y cordial, y Riza dejo de hacerse preguntas. Seria bonito mientras durase, pensaba, y mucho mas para ella, que sabia que esa situación terminaría pronto y no volvería a repetirse situaciones semejantes. Tarde o temprano, el querría saber que marchaba mal, y ella le contaría la desagradable mentira. Eso supondría el final de todo.

Riza había dejado de contener la respiración cada ves que Roy hablaba por temor a que empezasen sus preguntas. Hablaban continuamente, como siempre lo habían hecho, nada complicado, nada peligroso. Se encontraban cómodos estando juntos, teniéndose cerca; el ingenioso humor de Roy los hacia reír a menudo, como en los días remotos de su inocencia. Antes de que cometiese el error de enamorase de el.

Paseaban cada mañana por la montaña, porque ele tiempo se mantenía igual a cuando llegaron, primaveral hasta media tarde, y después vuelta al invierno. Y, como recompensa, la robusta casa de piedra con el fuego de la chimenea encendido. Pero aquel dia había sido diferente. Empezaban a escaseare las provisiones, así que tuvieron que pasar la mañana comprando juntos en el mercado del pueblo mas cercano y salieron a pasear por la tarde.

-Parece que va a llover. Será mejor que volvamos antes de que empiece a hacer mas frió.

Riza lo miro angustiada. Envuelto en el abrigo y caminando contra el viento que revolvía sus cabellos, parecía un dios pagano, el rey de esas tortuosas montañas.

La agradable y acogedora sal de estar, alumbrada tan solo por la lámpara de aceite, la reconfortante preparación de la cena entre rizas y comentarios divertidos, suponía un placer para recordar siempre, para almacenarlo en su mente y disfrutarlo como un tesoro. Cada hora del dia marcaba un ahora mas de placer junto a el; y los acercaba mas y mas hacia la inevitable separación.

-Si subiésemos al pico de esa montaña- dijo algo adormilada-.¿veríamos el mar desde allí?

El la miro sonriente.

-No se te ocurra ni pensar en eso. No pienso subirte allá arriba para comprobarlo. Pero escucha…-Roy tomo a Riza de la mano-. …podríamos acercarnos con el coche hasta la costa mañana por la mañana ¿Qué te parece?

Ella se aferro a sus dedos como si no fuese a dejarlos nunca marchar. Riza se permitió es apequeña licencia porque el no pensarla nada extraño. El camino era estrecho, el suelo inestable, y si el se diese cuenta, seguramente se acercarla mas a ella, aumentando así el contacto físico para adquirir mas confianza en la bajada.

-Tal ves- respondió Riza con la respiración entrecortada.

Roy tal ves pensaría que esa dificultad n a respiración se debía a lo intrincado de terreno, aunque ella sabia bien que la razón era el efecto del contacto con su piel.

Quizás Riza se negase a esa excursión hacia la costa. Aunque estaba fuera de temporada, seguramente habría gente por los alrededores, mientras que allí arriba estaban solos, ellos dos y los pájaros silvestres, pues hasta las ovejas habían buscado lugares menos inhóspitos para pastar.

Estar allí con el, más cerca que nunca el uno del otro, no podía ser negativo. Abandonarlo iba a causarle mas dolor y angustia de lo que había imaginado, por tanto, ese dulce tiempo para profundizar en su amistad no haría mas difícil la separación, nada podía hacerlo peor. Al menos tendría algo para recordar, algo precioso que la ayudaría a compensar los malos ratos, como cuando Roy trato de hacerle el amor solo por que era imprescindible en su trabajo, como cuando no se molesto siquiera en negar su aventura con Psiren, por no hablar de la confesión de no desear una relación duradera con una mujer. Lo que, para Riza significaba que pretendía seguir con sus aventuras esporádicas cuando le viniese en gana.

Así que estos momentos le ayudarían a borrar de su mente los malos ratos con el. Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, hablaban en tono mas amable, se producían mas contactos físicos esporádicos entre ellos. Mientras volvían hacia casa, Riza poso los pies en una piedra inestable en medio de la corriente de un rió.

-Salta, cariño- exclamo el, abriendo los brazos-. Cierra los ojos y salta. Yo te agarrare.

Y así lo hizo. Si dudarlo. No le cabía la menor duda de que el se aseguraría de mantenerla a salvo. Lo único que le preocupaba era su propia reacción en el momento de cobijarse en sus brazos. Roy deslizo sus manos hacia su cintura despacio, tan despacio que el cuerpo de Riza tembló bajo el poderoso influjo de su cuerpo.

Pero Roy probablemente no se dio cuenta de que ella se había ruborizado ante el propio deseo que ardía en su interior, ante la respuesta salvaje de su cuerpo ante el influjo de su fiera masculinidad, que la dejaba débil y vulnerable; abierta completamente a el. No, por supuesto que Roy no se había dado cuenta.

Con firmeza Riza se libero de entre sus brazos, esperando que no se le hubiese notado que es contacto había despertado su fogosa sensualidad.

-Gracias – balbuceo-. Me has salvado de un buen remojon. ¡Estaba a punto de caerme! Te propondré para el equipo de montaña cuando quieras…

Simplemente se olvido de lo que quería seguir diciendo, estremecida ante la mirada profunda que le enviaban los ojos de Roy. Riza supo que corría peligro de dejarse llevar por sus propias emociones.

Al final, los dos terminaron empapados puesto que, a medio camino, empezó a diluviar. Cundo llegaron a la casa, Roy, que no delataba cansancio después de la frenética carrera, le dijo:

-Date un baño caliente mientras yo preparo el fuego, y no salgas de allí hasta que hayas entrado en calor.

Y le dio una palmada en el trasero, como para impulsarla escaleras arriba. Mientras subía Riza se preguntó si ese gesto había sido un inocente juego de Roy o intentaba con ello explorar sus formas femeninas.

Por supuesto que no, se aseguro convencida. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras se llenaba el baño de agua. Estaba llevando su imaginación demasiado lejos. Una imaginación insana después de haber sentido el contacto del cuerpo que deseaba tan intensamente.

Le resulto difícil quitarse los pantalones empapados. Recordó que Roy había evitado el contacto físico la mayor parte del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Aquello cambio después que Liz recuperara la independencia económica, y Riza sabia por que. Pero rechazo pensar en ello. Roy no iba a darle una segunda oportunidad. Lo había intentado una vez, pero no se molestaría en hacerlo de nuevo. Así que estaba loca si alimentaba esa idea en su cabeza. El contacto casual no significaba nada; era parte de su cada ves más intensa confianza, de su más profunda amistad, que se vendría irremediablemente a bajo cuando Riza confirmase las sospechas de Roy.

En cuanto a ella, lo único que pretendía era el privilegio de guardar esos preciosos días en su memoria, para recordarlo no como su superior, o como el marido de conveniencia, sino como su mejor amigo. No podría recordarlo como amante; nada permitiría que eso ocurriese, ni siquiera el deseo que sentía por el. Quizás Roy también la desease, pero parecía algo bastante improbable.

Se metió dentro del agua caliente y perfumada, y se recostó sobre la bañera esforzándose por dejar la mente en blanco y relajarse. Y lo consiguió con creses. Cuando se puso uno vaqueros viejos y un jérsey de lana roja y bajo a la sala de estar donde la esperaba el calor del fuego, se sintió serena y tranquila.

Roy salía por el pasillo para darse una ducha cuando ella llegaba. No cruzaron palabra, pero la mirada de el fue calida, como si le gustase lo que estaba viendo. Para su asombro, Riza sintió que sus pechos se erguían endurecidos y chocaban contra el cómodo jérsey de lana. Y solo basto una mirada de esos ojos profundos.

Como en un sueño, Riza se detuvo y contemplo su imagen en el espejo d cuerpo entero que colgaba de la pared del pasillo. Durante los últimos días, Roy la había estado viendo con un aspecto distinto al habitual.

Para acoplarse a su posición como esposa de Roy, Riza gastaba bastante en su imagen. Siempre aparecía impecablemente vestida, recatada y elegante. Incluso, cuando la llevaba a un lugar para relajarse, ella no usaba ropa informal

Los vaqueros y noraks que esta utilizando en ese viaje eran reliquias de los años anteriores a casarse con Roy, guardados en maletas olvidadas por que, era incapaz de tirar nada.

Casi inconcientemente, se recompuso frente al espejo. El cabello suelto y húmedo parecía algo despeinado, incluso después de haberlo cepillado; el suéter rojo, reflejaba su color a su traslucidas mejillas mientras que moldeaba el contorno de sus pechos. Las esbeltas caderas envueltas en unos viejos vaqueros.

¿Le habrían dicho la verdad los ojos de Roy? ¿Realmente le gustaba lo que esta viendo? El siempre se mostró satisfecho, incluso admirado, del estilo elegante que ella procuraba para el. Pero quizás no la había mirado como a una autentica mujer sino tan solo como a un accesorio, una ayudante que compartía su poderoso estilo de vida. Quizás, después de esos días, había logrado verla por primera vez como una mujer de sangre caliente.

Peligrosos pensamientos. Pero Riza estaba embrujada, poseída por una fuerza que se escapaba de su control. No iba a preocuparse de nada en ese momento. Ni siquiera de los peligrosos pensamientos que la asaltaban, ni de los todavía mas peligrosos sueños. Todo el mundo debería soñar a veces.

Al entrar a la sala de estar, Riza advirtió una botella de vino abierta sobre una mesa baja. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una ensalada como acompañamiento a los filetes que había decidido preparar para la cena. Estaba picando nueces y apio cuando sintió unas manos que se apoyaban sobre ambos lados de su delgada cintura e, instintivamente, busco el rose del cuerpo masculino de Roy. Luego, se dio la vuelta y se perdió en sus brazos sin poder evitarlo. Y respiro el fresco olor de su cuerpo recién bañado y algo mas, algo que era la propia esencia de Roy, simplemente el. Riza dejo que sus manos acariciasen el suave algodón de la camisa negra que se había puesto. Y sintió el palpitar de su corazón, y la contracción de los músculos de Roy antes de que l dijese:

-Es demasiado pronto para comer. Ven conmigo.

Y ella lo siguió. Hechizada, encantada; insensata. Pero no deseaba hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21:

La lámpara estaba encendida, añadiendo con su brillo vacilante, calidez a la habitación. Roy se volvió para mirarla, con una mirada indescriptible y, lentamente, levanto los largos brazos para alcanzar el rostro de Riza. Y ella permaneció allí, inmóvil, como si estuviese viviendo un sueño, incapaz de moverse, sin poder hablar, tan solo amándolo, deseándolo…

Roy entorno las oscuras pestañas que ocultaron así la expresión de sus ojos. Su mirada reposo sobre la boca de Riza. Ella, abrió los labios levemente, jadeando mientras su cuerpo, ardiente y tembloroso, se balanceaba y ardía en una fiebre que le quemaba por dentro; Roy iba a besarla y eso no debía ocurrir.

Y no ocurrió.

-Es hora de que hablemos, cariño- dijo el.

Su vos sonaba tan dulce que a Riza le resulto un sufrimiento amargo reconocer que el momento había llegado. El horrible, inevitable y temido momento. No el de la verdad, sino el de las mentiras. Y, una ves que se lo dijese todo, no habría posibilidad de dar marcha atrás, nunca.

Riza no podía permitir que las cosas siguiesen como estaban entonces. Esa opción quedo definitivamente cerrada desde el momento en que se enamoro de el. Tenía dos posibilidades, una impensable, la otra deplorable. Había que elegir, y ella ya había hecho su elección.

Suspiro profunda y largamente. Las manos de Roy le rodearon la cintura, sujetándola con una ternura que provoco que Riza sintiese deseos de llorar. Tomo aire para evitar el sollozo y Roy la agarro con mas fuerza aun, como si supiese lo que esta ocurriendo. Su vos sonó susurrante junto a su oído:

-No hay un problema tan grande que no pueda resolverse. No tienes que decir nada, cariño. Tan solo relájate y déjame hacer a mí.

Una de las manos de Roy acaricio la línea de la espalde de Riza. Ella se estremeció convulsivamente, luchando contra el fatal deseo de estrecharse contra el y permitir que el destino y su amor por el demostrasen su verdaderos sentimientos.

Le dejo hacer. Porque ella seria capas de entregarse a el, ser suya para toda la eternidad; pero se volvería loca, porque la necesidad mas profunda de todo ser humano quedaría insatisfecha, la de ser amado. Por que Roy no la creía.

Entonces, el sollozo se hizo dolorosamente intenso. Desesperada, intento revelarse contra sus propios sentimientos que la traicionaban y trato de liberarse de la dulce prisión de los brazo se Roy. Pero el fue mas lapido y la agarro, como si se tratase de una niña, y la coloco encima de sus rodillas, después de sentarse el en uno de los sillones.

Riza se permitió, solo por un momento, al menos eso pensaba, reposar la cabeza en el regazo de Roy. Solo para tratar de recobrar la calma y recuperar la compostura, se aseguró. Solo un minuto mas y estaría en condiciones de preguntarle que creía que esta haciendo. "suéltame canalla", se decía a si misma, mientras se agitaba histérica.

Roy se percato de la tensión que estaba soportando y trato de reconfortarla.

-No tienes que estar tan tensa, creeme. Has estado viéndote con otro hombre. No, por favor, no trates de negarlo, cariño- la miraba con dulzura mientras ella permanecía rígida contra su regazo- Has dejado demasiadas pistas, lo cual es un consuelo, supongo, porque si hubieras tenido otros amantes, ya abrías aprendido a dejar evidencias por todas partes. Y ha habido muchas, te lo aseguro. Justo desde que volví del este y te encontré hablando animadamente con alguien por teléfono. Dijiste que habías estado hablando con Liz. Pero la culpabilidad en tu rostro me demostraba que estas mintiendo. Luego, tu deseo de terminar con nuestra maravillosa delación de trabajo por una excusa falsa. Tú no te encuentras ni cansada ni aburrida. Si, cariño, han sido muchas las pruebas. No voy ahora a enumerarlas todas.

Riza lleno los pulmones que había mantenido sin aire, inconscientemente, mientras Roy hablaba. Podía escuchar el ritmo acompasado del corazón de Roy. Sin embargo el suyo latía frenético y sin control. El no demostraba estar irritado, ni por supuesto, celoso. Aquello le demostraba un vez más, lo que ella ya sabia. Roy no estaba emocionalmente involucrado en nada que tuviese que ver con ella.

Lo único que le gustaba de ella era su habilidad de organizar su agitada vida a su completa satisfacción. Algo, que como el mismo se encargaba de recordarle de ves en cuando, no era capas de hacer ningún otro subordinado.

-No voy a decir que me agrada la situación- le dijo a Riza-. Pero lo comprendo, y no debes sentirte culpable, porque la culpa es más mía que tuya.

Riza se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Deseaba haberse equivocado y que Roy se hubiese sentido herido ante su supuesta aventura sentimental. Pero no era así, y tenia que afrontarlo.

Riza gimió imperceptiblemente sobre el suave tejido de la camisa de Roy, que desprendía el olor de su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos. No tenía nada que hacer, ni nada que decir. Tan solo, confirmar sus sospechas.

Todo avía resultado demasiado fácil hasta entonces. Riza había imaginado para el acto final una escena horrible; Roy enfurecido, frió y cortante, le ordenaría mantenerse alejada de sus amante mientras estuviesen legalmente casados. Le barría recordado que si su romance se hacia publico el quedaría como un hazme reír ante todo el mundo.

Pero parecía que eso no le preocupaba, o, tal ves, pensaba quid ya era demasiado mayorcito como para que le preocupasen esas cosas. Fuese lo que fuese, era difícil pensar claramente cuando una de las manos de Roy le acariciaba el pelo, dulcemente, reconfortándola, como si intentase conseguir que ssu problemas desapareciesen…

-Lo dejaste claro desde el principio- siguió diciendo Roy-. Cuando yo te sugerí nuestro futuro acuerdo, me aseguraste que el compromiso de matrimonio no tenia sentido. Pero los dos teníamos nuestras razones para llevarlo a cabo, aunque muy distintas. No lo pensé como debía- le confeso, algo tenso mientras la abrasaba con mas fuerza-. Tú tienes los mismos deseos y necesidades físicas que cualquier persona, y eres demasiado hermosa como para tener problemas para encontrar un hombre. Tal y como estaban las cosas entre nosotros, tenia que ocurrir tarde o temprano…

-¡Ah! ¿Si?

Riza se incorporo furiosa buscando la fuerza necesaria para liberarse de la fuerza indómita de los brazo de Roy. Se estaba limitando a una cuestión biológica, hablando como si ella fuera un hembra en celo. ¡La había insultado!

-¿También tenia que ocurrir lo tuyo con Psiren?- exclamo Riza enrojecida de la ira-.¿Con ella y con cuantas mas? ¿O es que ya has perdido la cuenta?

-¡Ah!

Los ojos negros de Roy brillaron con la satisfacción del culpable, y ella quiso abofetearlo por lo que esa mirada implicaba ¿Estaba pensando en el voluptuoso cuerpo d Psiren o se regodeaba pensando en las futuras amantes por llegar? ¿o por todas las otras que habían pasado por su vida?

-Psiren. Me preguntaba cuando iba a salir en la conversación.

La expresión de Roy se suavizó y desplegó todo su encanto. Riza lo miro enfurecida. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haber hecho que ella lo amase. E intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de entre sus brazos, retorciéndose enojada mientras los brazos de Roy se aferraban aun más a sus caderas.

-Deja de contonearte mujer, o no soy responsable de mis actos. Aun tenemos cosas de que hablar. Estoy tratando de mantener la calma, pero no respondo de mi mismo si…

¿Estaba sugiriendo que ella era la responsable de esa…esa inesperada escenita?

Riza exploto roja de ira, sin guardar la compostura ni las formas, dejando paso a la furia y al dolor, y a la desesperada necesidad de defenderse.

-¡Pues habla!-exclamo contra su cuello, incapaz de moverse entre los brazos de quien la mantenía prisionera-.Pero suéltame. No tengo que estar encima de ti. Puedo sentarme al oto lado de la habitación y oírte. ¡No estoy sorda, ya lo sabes!

Pero parecía que el si. Ignoro sus demandas la tomo incluso con más fuerza y, con vos airada declaro:

-Necesitas una relación completa y amorosa. Yo lo entiendo, y me culpo a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Yo te lo ofrecí, ¿recuerdas?- apretada contra su pecho, Riza podía notar su vos disgustada-. Pero no con la delicadeza que tu, obviamente, esperabas y t mereces. Así que te pido que me dejes intentarlo d nuevo…por los viejos tiempos.

Su vos se suavizo de un modo alarmante; dulce y suave como la miel .Luego, siguió hablando

-Prometo hacerte olvidar a ese hombre, sea quien sea.

Así de fácil. Como si ella tuviese un grano y no le importase quien se lo iba a rascar. La furia que embargaba a Riza esta a punto de explotar. Nunca escuchaba de la boca de Roy las palabras que necesitaba oír. Nunca una palabra de amor.

Pero ¿Qué podía esperar? él quería que ella permaneciese fiel al acuerdo que habían establecido, eso era todo. Y si sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, bien, era su problema. Aunque parecía que Roy se estaba molestando mucho en consolarla y aplacar sus nervios, Riza nunca se había sentido tan ofendida ni degradada en toda su vida.

La tensión que e bullía por dentro derivó en un ataque de furia y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con los puños, esta ves utilizo toda la fuerza que fue capas de reunir para escapar de sus garras. Y Roy la dejó ir, pero inmediatamente, la volvió a atrapar por las caderas, colocándola de nuevo en su regazo. Riza estaba enfurecida.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que soy yo?

Riza soltó aquellas palabras frente a su cara, como si retratase de un insulto, deseando abofetearlo por esa débil y dulce sonrisa.

-Una mujer guapa, inteligente y muy deseable.

Roy fijo la mirada en ella. Su rostro masculino, dorado por el efecto de la luz de la lámpara, que suavizaba sus facciones y reflejaba el fuego vacilante de la chimenea. Todo el amor que sentía por el volvió a aflorar, no pudo evitarlo. Y, cuando las manos de Roy acariciaron suavemente sus caderas, Riza rompió a llorar; porque era más de lo que podía soportar.

El pareció muy afectado.

-No llores. No quiero verte llorar nunca.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. Su vos sonaba dulce, tan dulce.

-Déjamelo a mi. Todo ira mejor ahora, te lo prometo- murmuraba.

Como si fuese una niña con un problema sin importancia que podía ser resuelto con el mero sentido común de un adulto.

Pero ella no era una niña, era una mujer. Y, como mujer, lloraba desesperadamente por el hombre al que amaba. Lejos de reconfortarla, las caricias en su espalda la estaban volviendo loca. Riza se aferro alrededor de los hombros de Roy mientras, abatida por las lagrimas, su rostro lloroso buscaba el cobijo de su piel desnuda, sobre su pecho.

--------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado mi sorpresa y recuerden que la siguiente actualización será el martes, y la próxima semana también será la semana final.

Agradezco a todos los que han leído la historia y especialmente a los que me han dejado su opinión así que:

**Xris**. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que hayas podido leer los tres chaps hoy y que te hayan gustado, ya falta poco para el final, solo una semana mas de agonía.

**Walku-chan**: Ojala que hayas podido leer la actualización, y perdón por no actualizar temprano pero haciendo al corrección ortográfica de todo los chap (5 en total) me demore demasiado, así que mil disculpas, ya falta poco, la próxima semana sabremos si se quedaran juntos, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Muchas gracias por dejar un poquito de tu tiempo, y ya sabes, la próxima semana es el fin así que ya falta poco, también espero hablar pronto contigo, ciao amiga que tengas unas lindas fiestas,

**Espiaplan**: Muchas gracias por continuar con la historia y ay falta poco la próxima semana ya será el chap final, y te entiendo perfectamente, yo también detesto los finales, pero pretendo comenzar a subir otra adaptación así que espero contar contigo, ciao.

**Unubium**. Como ya ves cada ves se aclaran mas las cosas, ya se acerca el final así que nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Espero que te haya gustado el chap, pero veras que las cosas aun están un poco complicadas, para ya pronto se acaba así que sabremos que ocurrirá, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Ya se acerca el final, solo unos cuantos chap mas y podremos saber como termina este martirio, cuanto contigo para la próxima semana.

**Y AHORA LES DECEO A TODOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD JUNTO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS, Y QUE REALMENTE TENGA UNA NOCHE LLENA DE PAZ Y AMOR, SON LOS MEJORES DESEOS DE SU AMIGA VALE BLACK.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22:

-¿Te encuentras mejor, cariño?-susurro el.

Y tomo las manos de Riza entre las suyas y la incorporó de nuevo.

Ella estaba demasiado indefensa y dócil, como para hacer el esfuerzo de escapar de su regazo. Se enjugo las últimas lagrimas y pudo ver entonces lo oscuro que estaban los ojos de Roy, y su pecho que respiraba casi violentamente.

-Toma…tal ves nesecites un poco de esto. Yo lo nesecito.

Su vos sonaba afectada mientras alcanzaba la botella de vino. Lleno las dos copas que esperaban sobre la mesa junto al sillón. Le ofreció una a Riza que, con dedos temblorosos la agarro y bebió parte de su contenido como si estuviese muerta de sed.

Amablemente, Roy volvió a colocar la copa sobre la mesa, junto a la suya que no había tocado. El vino y la nesecidad de el se le subieron a la cabeza a Riza casi inmediatamente.

-Pensé…pensé que habías dicho que nesecitabas beber- dijo tartamudeando.

-No de ese recipiente- susurro el, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, muy cerca de su boca-.Prefiero este.

Roy lamió los labios mojados en vino de Riza.

-Así es como quiero emborracharme.

Las palabras sonaron profundas y seductoras. Aquel baño sensual en su boca provoco una explosión de sensaciones dentro de ella que fueron más allá de lo que hubiera deseado. Ante la respuesta profunda y ardiente de Riza, Roy comenzó un recorrido lento y maravilloso por su cuerpo, acariciando las caderas, y luego los hombros y volviendo de nuevo a bajar tiernamente.

Las lentas y seductoras caricias encendieron su cuerpo en un fuego abrasador, poniendo fin al poder de su voluntad, impidiendo el funcionamiento de su mente. Los brazos de Riza lo rodearon por los hombros, aferrandose a el. La boca de Roy se abrió en un beso que fue inmensamente intenso, que enloqueció a Riza. Y se fundió en su cuerpo irremediablemente mientras las incansables manos de Roy buscaban el borde de su suéter, mientras acariciaban con urgencia su suave y calida piel de seda, haciéndola estremecer y provocando respuestas sexuales donde quiere que la acariciase, hasta que se perdió en un éxtasis que lo incitaba a seguir mas y mas.

Cuando Roy levanto la cabeza, los labios de Riza están húmedos y enrojecidos, estaba poseída por el. Lanzo un gemido de protesta inaudible que se transformo en un gemido de intenso placer cuando las manos de Roy dibujaron las curvas de sus pechos con sus dedos, acariciando una y otra ves los encendidos pezones.

-Cariño, tu me perteneces. No dejare que te vallas.

Los ojos de Roy lanzaban una mirada profunda, brillante y posesiva que la estimulaba y la esclavizaba. Deseaba ser suya, solo suya; en cualquier circunstancia. Para siempre. Temblorosa, Riza tomo el rostro amado de Roy entre sus manos.3Esperaba que el le dijese que no podía vivir sin ella, que la amaba, que no la dejaría nunca marchar…Acariciaba con los dedos os labios de Roy, con todo el amor que era capas de sentir reflejado en su mirada.

Roy cerró los ojos brevemente y trago saliva. De repente, bojo las manos hacia la cintura de Riza con los puños cerrados. Desconcertada sintió que un leve estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Roy y ella también dejo de acariciarlo. El abrió los ojos, y tal ves fue un efecto de la luz trémula, pero Riza pensó que estaba preocupado; aunque supo que se trataba otra ves de su enfebrecida imaginación cuando el susurro:

-Podríamos conseguir que nuestro matrimonio funcionase. Lo que nos esta pasando es una muestra de ello- su vos sonaba de nuevo dura- .Deja a tu amante o lo haré yo mismo. No me cuentes nada de el, no quiero saberlo…a no ser que te de problemas. En ese caso, haré que desee no haber nacido nunca.

Sus labios estaban tensos. Bruscamente Roy tomo a Riza de la cintura y la levanto, y se levanto el también. Parecía de pronto mucho mas alto que ella. Incluso a través del velo de lagrimas que aun cegaban sus ojos, Riza pudo apreciar el esfuerzo que Roy estaba haciendo para recobrar su compostura y su estado natural. Pero ella esta tan angustiada que no era capas de hacer ni decir nada.

-En este momento- dijo Roy suavemente-, te deseo desesperadamente. Pero los dos sabemos que tenemos que esperar hasta que hayas hecho lo que debes hacer. Escríbele una carta. No puedes disimular cuanto me deseas. Y yo haré que no te arrepientas de tu decisión, te lo prometo. De momento, voy a preparar la cena. Mañana arreglaremos las cosas.

Roy se dirigió a la cocina como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si ella no hubiese estado en la entrada del cielo y, de repente, le hubiesen cerrado las puertas del paraíso en sus propias narices.

Temblorosa, relleno la copa de vino y tomo un sorbo despacio, observando el fuego. Estaba demasiado falta de energías como para sobreponerse a la inercia y cruzar la habitación para hacer algo.

Así que nada había cambiado. El aun creía que ella estaba nesecitada de sexo, que necesitaba un hombre. Y se había ofrecido como una posibilidad, para mantenerla contenta y conseguir que se quedara con el.

-Me perteneces- le había dicho-. No te dejare marchar.

En lo que a el concernía, poseerla no era mas que releerla mediante un pedazo de papel. Ella le era necesaria y no pensaba dejarla marchar, sin importarle lo que tuviese que hacer para conseguirlo. Incluso haría la vista gorda a su posible amante, con tal de que ella lo despachara amablemente. Y ella, pobre estupida, le había seguido el juego mientras representaba la escena de la seducción; hasta que l lo considero necesario. Riza no había puesto reparos, esperando una palabras de amor que Roy nunca pronuncio.

El no la amaba y nunca lo haría, y eso lo hacia odiarlo casi tanto como se odiaba a si misma por ser tan estupida.

El olor de la carne asada le hizo sentir nauseas. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, antes de decirle secamente.

-No tengo hambre. Me voy a la cama. Te veo mañana.

Claro que lo vería, para decirle adiós.

No durmió. No pudo. Y tampoco le oyó dirigirse hacia su propio dormitorio.

Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada. Si lo hubiese hecho, si se hubiese permitido pensar, sentir, se habría hundido en la miseria, recordando, tal ves, el instante en el que creyó, con toda su alma, que el iba a confesarle su amor. O hubiese evocado la injusticia que Roy cometía con ella, una y otra ve, insistiendo en que todo lo que ella nesecitaba para tranquilizarse, era un hombre en su cama. Y si se permitiese pensar en esos insultos, se encontraría de pronto empuñando un cuchillo tratando de clavárselo en as costillas mientras el dormía.

Así que no pensó en nada en absoluto. Hizo las maletas concienzudamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cobijada bajo el edredón, y espero, mirando la ventana, la llegada del amanecer, que se reflejo en su pálido rostro.

Moviéndose lentamente, como una anciana, se lavo los dientes, se atuso el pelo, se hecho el anorak a los hombros y bajo la maleta hasta la entrada de la casa

Pudo oler el café recién hecho, pero Roy no estaba por ninguna parte. El sonido de la leña la llevo al exterior de la casa. Si el aire de la mañana era frió, no lo advirtió. Roy esta junto a la pila de leña, golpeando el hacha violentamente sobre los troncos de madera, hacendosos de tamaño mas manejable. Y la misma violencia reflejaba las facciones de su rostro cuando la miro, al reparar en su presencia. Luego se incorporó, y permaneció de pie mirándola, respirando aceleradamente, pero su mirada se torno amable.

-No te quedes allí pillando frió, cariño. He hecho café. Prepárate una taza. Me reuniré contigo en cuanto termine con esto.

Como si no pasase nada y todo fuese normal; absolutamente normal.

-Me voy.

Su vos sonó profunda. Tenia la garganta seca. Sentía una especia de fiebre que le hacia temblar. Riza cruzo su mirada con la de Roy. Sus ojos la escrutaban, y ella reparo de pronto en sus blancas manos cuando observo que agarraba con fuerza el hacha. Se propuso continuar hasta el final. No podía detenerse entonces. Tenia que irse y conseguir que el le creyera. Si se quedaba, su amor la destruiría al final.

-Estas equivocado acerca de el- dijo con forzada tranquilidad, sintiendo que el viento helado atravesaba sus ropas-. Quiero ser libre para casarme con el. Lo amo desesperadamente. Quiero la libertad, sin recriminaciones. Eso es lo que acordamos en nuestro contrato para este caso, ¿recuerdas?

Por un momento pensó que se acercaría a ella. Luego, el logro controlarse, con esa tranquilidad innata que poseía. Permaneció de pie, mirándola con dureza. Si decir nada. ¿Porqué no podía? ¿Qué iba a decir en una situación como esa?

-Bueno, ya me voy- persevero ella.

No quiso preguntarle nada. Roy le había dado de todo excepto lo único que nesecitaba.

-No puede ser- sus palabras parecieron escapar de su boca sin pretenderlo-. Después de lo que paso anoche, el modo en el que me respondiste…

El hacha resbalo de entre sus manos y ella miro hacia otro lado, con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad.

Eso lo decía todo, claro que si, se dijo ella amargamente. El modo en el que le respondió, como si el supiese que botones accionar para conseguir una respuesta de ese tipo, para conseguir que ella hiciese lo que el esperaba, que fuese lo que el deseaba que fuera.

-Ah, ¿eso?- dijo despreciativa, encogiéndose de hombros-. Créeme que no estoy orgullosa e mi comportamiento. Yo… ¡Le he echado tanto de menos!

Su vos entrecortada la ayudaba en su favor; el no podía imaginar como odiaba las mentiras que le estaba diciendo.

-Nos queremos y no nos lo has puesto fácil para estar juntos- siguió diciendo.

Rechazó mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando escucho su respiración entrecortada. Si lo hacia, corría el peligro de no ser capas de evitar echarse en sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente, diciéndole que nada de eso era cierto, que lo amaba a el, solo a el y que se quedaría para siempre si el intentaba quererla solo un poco.

Entro en la casa, muy erguida. Roy nunca supondría lo que la separación suponía para ella.

-------------------------------------000-----------------------------------

Hola a todos, ya comienza la cuenta regresiva, solo faltan 4 chap, así que espero contar con ustedes en lo que queda y que no me odien luego de haber leído este chap.

Como siempre agrades a todos los que siguen la historia y especialmente e los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

The Haw eye, Walku-chan, Sherrice Adjani, Alexa Hiwatari, espiaplan, Unubium, Al Shinomori y Brandycha, les agradezco los comentarios, ando con un poco de prisa a si que mañana les respondo a cada una.

Acabo de publicar otra historia, en parte para compensar el termino de esta, si veo que les gusta mantendré las actualizaciones diarias de lunes a viernes, pero ya saben, depende de ustedes, un beso a todos, vale black


	23. Chapter 23

N.A: Hola a todos, hoy por motivos laborales he tenido que subir dos chapter, un correspondiente al día de hoy y el otro el de mañana ya que me veré impedida de actualizar porque trabajara todo el día, espero que los disfruten

Capitulo 23:

Olimpia Gores-Tamlyn se levanto majestosamente del escritorio de caoba, concienzudamente barnizado, y levanto el auricular como si eso fuese algo que la incomodara especialmente.

-Es para ti. Por favor se breve. Y dile a quien quiera que sea que no te llame durante las horas de trabajo. Pensé que había quedado claro ese tema.

Riza trato de mantener la calma, respiro hondo y se levanto de su pequeño escritorio, repleto de pilas de libros viejos y polvorientos y una anticuada maquina de escribir a punto de desintegrarse. Era un modelo obsoleto, y Riza pensó que lo habían escogido precisamente por esa cualidad. En cualquiera caso, esa maquina estaba en consonancia con el nivel de su nuevo trabajo.

"Ya va siendo hora de pensar en dejarlo", se dijo a si misma, mientras pasaba por delante de las filas e carpetas ennegrecidas por los años, Olimpia insistía en que eran una reliquia de la familia, y tal ves lo fueron doscientos años atrás, pero en ese momento era material desechable; no podían discernirse ni siquiera los colores primitivos.

Solicitar el trabajo como secretaria de esa formidable anciana seis meses atrás, le pareció una buena idea en el principio ya que cuando se alejo de Roy rechazó la proposición de su abuelo de un traslado al este bajo sus ordenes. No importaba lo lejos que fuera, siempre Roy estaría presente en la milicia.

Sin embargo, encerrarse entre los muros de la mansión de los Gores- Tamlyn, una desoladora casa de piedra, le pareció ideal para cicatrizar las heridas y volver a ser ella misma de nuevo. Seria de los pocos lugares donde no tendría la posibilidad de encontrarse accidentalmente con Roy.

Pero seis meses siendo tratada como si fuese una simple sirvienta, de pasar a maquina las aburridísimas memorias de Olimpia, que nadie en su sano juicio podría querer leer, o no siquiera publicar, e investigar en los orígenes de la familia, era mas de lo que podía soportar. La bisabuela de Olimpia fue la hija menor de un duque venido a menos; y el famoso duque en cuestión aparecía en todas las conversaciones que tenían. Tenia que organizar el calendario social de la anciana que, desde que Riza llevaba trabajando con ella, no incluyo nada mas interesante que la preparación del sombrero que lujuria en la exhibición de flores del pueblo y la organización de una decadente cena para cinco personas.

Ignorando la mirada ingrata de su anciana jefa, Riza tomo el auricular mientras la mujer le decía fríamente:

-Grace me habrá preparado ya el café. Lo tomare en la sala de pintura. Cuando haya terminado, quiero que me laves el pelo; Grace tiene ya demasiados años para esa tarea

Era un milagro que Grace, el ama de llaves de ese vejo edificio, no se hubiese marchado de esa miseria hacia décadas, se dijo Riza mientras le daba la espalda a la anciana y contestaba la llamada.

-¿Si?- dijo en tono apagado.

Riza le s había explicado a Liz y a Rally que no contactaran con ella antes de las ocho de la noche, y nadie mas sabia que esta allí. Pero era Rally Harding con malas noticias.

-¿Puedes venir? No quiero asustarte, pero es Liz. Ella quiere que vengas.

-Esta enferma- afirmo Riza inmediatamente-. ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta en el hospital?

Claro que estaba enferma, no podía haber otra explicación. A su independiente madre no se le ocurriría hacer ir hasta allí si no se tratase de una emergencia.

-No. Esta en casa- murmuro Sal rápidamente con vos vacilante

Iba a preguntar que había dicho el doctor y que le pasaba exactamente, pero decidió salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Me voy ahora mismo. Dile a mi madre que estaré allí antes del anochecer, como muy tarde.

Cuanto ant4s llegase, antes podría averiguar que ocurría y trataría de solventar la situación.

Liz no podía estar muy grave, pensaba, tratando de consolarse mientras salía apresuradamente del despacho. No estaba hospitalizada, y Sal era demasiado experta como para permitirse una negligencia de ese tipo.

Pero ago debía andar muy mal cuando la habían tenido que llamar. Riza llamo a la puerta de la sala de pintura y entro.

Como siempre la alta y profusamente amueblada habitación, resultaba bastante fría, a pesar de ser un caluroso día de agosto.

Olimpia reposo la tasa de te sobre el plato.

-No he terminado todavía. Vuelve dentro de media hora. Mientras tanto, sigue pasando a maquina lo que te dicte esta mañana.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Riza sin importarle de que modo iba a afectar a su jefa su actitud. Tenia otras cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse-. La llamada era de la acompañante de mi madre. Ella quiere que valla. No es muy fuerte y ya ha sufrido un ataque al corazón. No puedo dejar de ir.

Sin esperar la reacción de la anciana, Riza camino erguida hacia la puerta y , una ves en el umbral se dio la vuelta.

-No se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera. Se lo haré saber. Pero creo que presentaré mi renuncia cuando vuelva. La pondré en contacto con una agencia para que le busquen una sustituta.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad la acompaño durante el largo viaje a casa. Seis meses atrás, Liz pareció terriblemente afectada cuando Riza le comunico la noticia de su separación, aunque ella se esmero en contárselo sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Tu siempre has dicho que era le mejor yerno que cualquier mujer desearía tener- le había dicho a su madre-. Y espero que no lo borres de la lista de personas a las que envías la felicitación de navidad. Pero no estaba funcionando, para ninguno de nosotros. Nuestra separación es lo mejor, Creeme.

Fue muy duro, durísimo, pretender que no tenia roto el corazón, ignorar las lagrimas de los ojos de Liz mientras le explicaba a Riza que todos los matrimonios llegan a un punto muerto, que todos discuten de ves en cuando, que un poco de paciencia y buena voluntad por ambas partes podía obrar maravillas…una y otra ves, hasta que Riza tuvo que morderse los labios para no empezar a gritar. Era eso o abrasarse a su madre, llorando desconsoladamente y confesarle que su matrimonio no había sido real, que solo había aceptado ser su esposa porque el acepto hacerse cargo económicamente de Liz: que había terminado enamorando se de el y tuvo que separarse para conservar su propia integridad.

Pero eso Liz no lo sabría nunca. Riza trató de evadirse de una situación que fue mas dolorosa de lo que había imaginado huyendo hacia la cocina, a preparar el te. El tema no volvió a surgir nunca, aunque en alguna ocasión su madre parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero luego callaba y suspiraba profundamente, lo que probaba que aun le daba vueltas a la cuestión.

Dos semanas mas tarde, acepto el trabajo de Olimpia. Liz pareció estar resignada a la situación. Pero, ¿Quién sabia de que modo la había afectado? ¿Lo que habría sufrido calladamente por la ruptura del matrimonio de su hija?

Riza sabia que su madre había visto su matrimonio desde el principio, como un cuento de hadas, como si se casase con el hombre mejor que había en la tierra. Y pensaba que era una compensación divina por todo lo que ella había tenido que sufrir tras la muerte de su esposo.

Tal ves, pensó Riza, ella debería haberse detenido a pensar un poco en la situación de su madre antes de decidirse a separarse del hombre al que, la fin y al cabo, amaba; aunque supiese que el nunca la amaría. Quizás debería haberlo intentado por Liz…

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía cambiarlo. Su matrimonio había terminado y ella estaba haciendo lo imposible por olvidad a Roy. Aun que sin éxito. Cada día volvía a ella el dolor, la pena de haberse enamorado del hombre equivocado, de un hombre que no la correspondería jamás.

Tal ves, si recibiese noticias del abogado de Roy, y le comunicase que avía empezado los tramites del divorcio, seria capas de afrontar la realidad de una ves y podría empezar a rehacer su vida. Pero no había oído ni una sola palabra de ese tema, ni había tenido noticias de Roy desde que la condujo, sin decir ni una palabra hasta la casa en Central, la dejo en la entrada y se marcho inmediatamente…

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Riza aparco el coche en la entrada de la casa. El jardín estaba repleto de flores tardías de verano, pero la casa parecía ensombrecida. No había ventanas abiertas que dejasen entrar la fresca y agradable brisa, y la puerta de entrada esta firmemente cerrada.

Riza esperaba haber encontrado a Sal en el jardín o , al menos, esperando su llegada asomada a alguna ventana.

El presentimiento de que Liz había empeorado desde que ella recibió el mensaje de Sal embargo a Riza; tal ves la hospitalización había sido inevitable. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta; entonces se confirmaron sus sospechas. Tuvo la certeza de lo peor cuando comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Busco en el bolso las llaves, tratando de no pensar en cosas negativas. Había perdido a Roy y no podía soportar el hecho de perder a su madre también.

Su vos sonaba extraña cuando llamo a ambas mujeres desde la entrada y nadie respondió. El silencio lo invadía todo. El pánico comenzó a asaltar su mente y a hacerse mas intenso, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando vio el sobre blanco poyado contra en el teléfono en una besa baja.

Se apresuró a alcanzarlo con manos frías y temblorosas. Por fin sabría que estaba pasando. Sabiendo que estaba en camino, Sal le habría dejado un mensaje. Apenas podía esperar a leerlo.

Pero respiro aliviada cuando comprobó que se trataba de la letra elegante de su madre que invadía, casi por completo la hoja de papel. Cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido, no podía ser muy grave si tenia fuerzas para escribir. Pronto, el alivio se convirtió en rabia cuando leyó el contenido de la carta.

_Queridos:_

_Espero que mi nota no les haya causado preocupación. Traten de perdonarme si así ha sido. Me encantaría verlos, a los dos, pero no tendré el placer esta ves. Primero deseo que se reúnan el uno con el otro y hablen hasta que queden claras todas las cosas. Hemos dejado bastante comida en el frigorífico y Roy, querido, he comprado una buena botella de champán. Ya veras, ¡espero que tengan algo que celebrar al final! Mientras tanto Sal y yo estaremos relajándonos en un maravilloso hotel, ¡siempre con los dedos cruzados!_

¡El viejo truco! Riza arrugó el trozo de papel y lo tiro al suelo, llena de rabia. ¿Es que Liz no tenía sentimientos? ¿No podía imaginarse el estad de ansiedad que el causaría la situaron? ¿Cómo podio hacerle eso a su propia hija? ¿Es que no sabía que ya que ni ella ni Roy tenían nada que decirse, y que lo único que conseguiría con ese encuentro seria causarle mas dolor?

Su primer instinto fue huir de allí, meterse en el coche y buscarla por todos los hoteles de la ciudad hasta dar con su manipuladora madre y decirle lo que pensaba en muy pocas palabras. Pero sus rodillas temblaban y se sentó en la silla junto al teléfono, dando gracias a Dios de que su madre se encontrase bien. Lo demás era secundario. Riza se sintió exhausta después de tanta ansiedad

Y, por supuesto, Liz no se podía imaginar que la perspectiva de ver de nuevo a Roy la desmadejaba por completo. Liz pensaba que ambos se habían amado profundamente, que el amor lo podía todo, que verse de nuevo los llevaría, como por arte de magia, a uno en brazos del otro.

Riza se dio cuenta de que debía salir de allí, y rápido. En ese momento Roy ya estaría de camino, pues, sin duda, habría recibido el mismo mensaje.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24:

Pero no podía dejarle con la misma ansiedad que ella había experimentado cundo llego y encontró la casa cerrada y vacía. No podía hacerle eso. Se levanto para recoger la hoja de papel que había tirado y la estiró con cuidado. La dejaría pinchada en la parte exterior de la puerta junto con una nota de disculpa por el comportamiento de su madre. Roy se mostraría especialmente furiosos, pero conocía bien a Liz y la perdonaría, igual que ella había hecho, y se alegraría de que no estuviese luchando por su vida en un hospital.

Corrió al escritorio de la sala de estar donde Liz guardaba el material de escritura. Saco una hoja de papel y se quedo helada. Había estado demasiado ocupada en sus propios pensamientos como para escuchar el sonido de un coche que llegaba y la puerta de un vehículo que se abría, y después, se cerraba.

Ya era tarde, se había entretenido demasiado, pensó. Sintió que se le revolvía el estomago y que iba a enfermar cuando oyó a Roy llamar a las dos mujeres de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ella media hora antes.

Se mordió los labios. Le hubiera gustado esconderse detrás del sofá, pero ese comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar. Tenia que enfrentarse a el, al hombre que amaba mas que a su vida, y ver la frialdad de su mirada.

Roy llamo de nuevo, con vos algo mas profunda esa ves, demostrando su ansiedad. Riza se irguió, respiro hondo y fue hasta le entrada.

-Estoy aquí, Roy.

Esperaba de espaldas a ella y , cuando se volvió a mirarla, el corazón de Riza dio un vuelco. Parecía mayor, mas duro, como si hubiesen pasado seis años y no seis meses desde la ultima ves que se vieron. La fría y dura expresión de sus facciones, además del uniforme militar, ponía kilómetros de distancia entre ellos.

No la saludo, sino que pregunto inmediatamente:

-Recibí un mensaje de Rally Harding. Perecía urgente. ¿Dónde esta Liz?

Riza tomo aliento con dificultad. Le estaba haciendo ver que estaba preocupado y que Riza no existía para el. Pero eso era lo que ella esperaba, ¿no era así? Mentalmente reprendió a su madre por haber forzado esa desagradable y embarazosa situación. Pero como tenia que enfrentarse a ella, se dispuso a hacerlo cuanto antes. Le entrego la carta. No necesitaba explicar nada. Roy la leería y se marcharía. No esperaba que hiciese ningún comentario.

Despreciándose por el doloroso placer que sentía al verlo, lo observo mientras leía la nota que Liz había escrito. No hizo ningún gesto, pereció que aquello no le había extrañado siquiera. Y Riza envidio su control. O tal ves no necesitaba auto controlarse en una situación como esa. Tal ves la estupida idea de una mujer de que se uniesen de nuevo, no le afectaba en absoluto, a pesar de que había interrumpido su apreciado tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿no le dijiste la verdad?- pregunto de pronto fríamente mientras depositaba la nota junto al teléfono.

El pulso de Riza se acelero descontrolado. Pensaba que se marcharía sin mas, que no se dignaría a hablar con ella nunca mas.

-No pude- dijo Riza abrasando su propio cuerpo-. Con la muerte de mi padre, ella pensaba que nuestro matrimonio era perfecto. No podía desilusionarla contándole la verdad, de que todo se había limitado a un mero contrato comercial.

-Me refería a la vedad del final- declaro sin dar importancia al asunto-. El otro hombre. El hombre sin el que no podías vivir. Me sorprende no haber tenido noticias tuyas, porque supongo que aun querrás casarte con el.

Su tono indiferente asustaba a Riza. Estaba temblando. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Más mentiras? No podía. Se encogió de hombros y Roy siguió insistiendo, cruelmente.

-Claro que no necesitabas esperar la ceremonia para llevarte el pastel a la boca, ¿verdad? Yo tengo constancia de ello durante las últimas semanas de nuestro…acuerdo. ¿Es por eso que estas tan delgada y demacrada? ¿No te deja dormir por las noches?

Herida, exclamo de forma un tanto salvaje:

-No te gusto que te pagara con tu misma moneda, ¿verdad? ¡No creo que tu hayas cambiado tus costumbres y hayas dejado de llevarte pasteles a la boca! ¿Aun sales con Psiren i ya te has aburrido y te has buscado otra deslumbrante amiguita?

Durante seis largor y horribles meses no se había ocupado desasido de su imagen. Pero su mal intencionado comentario sobre su aspecto la hizo caer en la cuenta de que había salido precipitadamente, sin cambiarse de ropa. El traje azul de lino que lucia, no podía compararse con la ropa que había estado habituada a ponerse cuando vivía con Roy. La otrora elegante Riza se veía, algo descuidada. Los seis largos meses de desesperación también habían hecho mella en ella.

Su inesperada respuesta parecía haber afectado a Roy, pero el se limitó a encogerse de hombros y meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-Es demasiado tarde para hablar del pasado- dijo Roy-. Y ase demasiado calor como para discutir. Me gustaría tomar un café. Salo apresuradamente de una reunión cuando recibí la llamada de Sal. ¿Lo preparo yo i prefieres hacerlo tu?

Roy se aproximaba a Riza según se iba acercando a la cocina y ella retrocedía a cada paso de el; trataba de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Riza se agacho para buscar la cafetera en uno de los armarios de la cocina y sintió que se desvanecía. Tropezando, se aferro a la encimera, intentando no perder el equilibrio. Pronto las manos fuertes e impacientes de Roy la tomaron de los hombros y, rápidamente, la sentó en una de las sillas. La insultante rapidez con que la soltó parecía deberse a que no soportaba tocarla.

-Siéntate. Dijo el bruscamente-. Yo preparare el café; tu no estas bien.

Y, ¿de quien era la culpa?, se preguntaba ella mientras observaba a Roy abrir las ventanas para 2ue entrase el aire fresco de la tarde. Luego se dedico a preparar el café.

Riza comenzó a sudar y temblaba convulsivamente cuando Roy le puso frente a ella una tasa de café caliente. El la miro levemente y saco del frigorífico un pollo asado y una ensalada que Sal debió haber preparado un poco antes de irse

Roy se quito la chaqueta y se remango la camisa. Riza no podía soportar mirar su pelo oscuro y el tono claro de su piel sin que se le acelerase el corazón.

Si tomaría el café y, con cualquier excusa se marcharía. No podía seguir soportando esa tortura. Roy preparo dos finas lonchas de la blanca carne del pollo en un plato y lo coloco frente a ella.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y aparto el plato con sus manos temblorosas antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

-¡Come, maldita sea!- exclamó Roy de repente.

Riza levantó la mirada hacia el tratando de decirle que no tenia hambre, pero las palabras no acudieron a su boca. Se limito a negar con la cabeza de nuevo, perpleja. ¿Qué podía importarle a Roy si ella comía o no?

-¿Qué estas haciendo contigo misma?- precintó el en tono amargo-. O, mas bien, ¿Qué te esta haciendo el?

Frunció el ceño confusa. Pronto recurado a su supuesto amante y no pudo evitar enrojecerse. Se encintraba atrapada por la tela de araña que ella misma había construido.

-Ese bastardo te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad? No me mientas; lo llevas escrito en la cara. Deberías haberte quedado conmigo. Yo nunca te habría fallado. ¡Yo te amaba, maldita sea!

Roy se dial la vuelta y comenzó a mirar a través de la ventana. Ella lo miro aturdida. Tal ves no lo había entendido bien. Eso no era posible. Pero, pera asegurarse le pidió que volviera a repetir la última frase.

-¿Qué te amaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Te hace mucha gracia oírmelo decir?- contesto con cinismo mirándola d nuevo a los ojos.

El corazón de Riza le dio un vuelco y tuvo que ponerse una mano en el pecho para calmarse. Aun no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Tu tenias una aventura…- le recordó-,… con esa mujer, Psiren, todavía la tienes, por lo que yo se, así que ¿Cómo podías…?

-¿Psiren? Es ridículo- la interrumpió-.Los celos que demostraste cuando recibiste la carta de Jean Havoc me hicieron albergar esperanzas. Ella es una persita muy extrovertida. En el momento que el nos vio ella me estaba diciendo que el había encantado el espectáculo. Había otra persona con nosotros, su padre, yo empecé las negociaciones con el por la compra de la casa. Fuimos al teatro todos juntos. Tu también deberías haber estado allí si ni hubieras decidido no viajar.

Roy miro de nueve a través de la ventana y siguió hablando tan bajo que Riza tenia que esforzarse para intentar oírlo.

-Pero no fuiste. Cuando estuvimos en el norte me dijiste que estabas demasiado cansada como para hacer el viaje al este. Yo supe que mentías y eso me dolió. Yo te amaba desde el momento en que pise mis ojos en ti, pero fui demasiado estupido como para darme cuenta. Fue entonces cuando decidí que iba a deshacerme de la mayor parte de mis proyectos. La vida que estábamos llevando no era propia para nosotros. Iba a intentar hacerlo todo mas fácil, iba a conseguir que te enamorases de mi, y cuando vi que estaba celosa de Psiren, pensé que tenia una oportunidad. Por eso nunca negué nada; incluso a veces fomentaba la duda. Eres inteligente y pronto te darías cuenta de que estabas celosa por que me amabas también, aunque fuese solo un poco. Compre la casa y te propuse que nuestro matrimonio fuese real, quería probarte que podía conseguir que me deseases físicamente. Lo que no podía esperar era el otro hombre. Al menos al principio: Cuando volví antes de tiempo del este- siguió diciendo con tristeza-, fue porque estaba preocupado por tu salud, y te encontré hablando con alguien por teléfono a quien llamabas cariño y que verías pronto porque yo estaba aun fuera. Peri no, pensé que no podía ser así, pensé que los celos me estaban volviendo loco, era la primera vez que me enamoraba en mi vida y, por primera ves también, estaba inseguro de mi mismo.

-OH, Roy…

Riza se levanto algo tambaleante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El la había amado todo ese tiempo y ella no se había dado cuenta. Las mentiras, la decepción, no habían tenido sentido común, solo habían conseguido herirse los dos. Necesitaba acercarse a Roy, abrasarlo y decirla que lo amaba; pero el la detuvo.

-¡No! No quiero que me tengas lastima. Ese bastardo gano la partida, pero sobreviviré. No es el fin del mundo, así que puedes ahorrarte el discurso. No lo necesito

Riza sollozaba incontrolable. Roy hablaba en pasado, y pararía que en ese momento la aborrecía. Pero el nunca lo entendería si ella no se lo explicaba.

-Roy, te mentí. Nunca hubo otro hombre. Yo lo invente- dijo con vos temblorosa. Parecía que el deseaba matarla-. Las llamadas de teléfono, las ausencias sin explicación…todo. Todo eran mentiras. Pera hacerte creer que había otro hombre. Sabía que era la única manera de conseguir la anulación del acuerdo. Tenia que dejarte, yo…

-¿Es que era tan asqueroso para ti?- la interrumpió enfurecido-. Si todo eso es verdad, entonces esa es la razón.

Roy tomo la chaqueta, en actitud fría y desesperanzada.

-En cuanto Liz fue económicamente dependiente no pudiste soportar quedarte conmigo ni un minuta mas, mi presencia te desagradaba; entonces empezaron las mentiras, los trucos…te debiste divertir mucho mientras me herías mucho mas allá de lo imaginable. ¡Que ridículos mis intentos de probar que seria un buen esposo para ti, incluso estaba dispuesto a olvidar y a perdonarlo todo!- se colgó la chaqueta al hombro sin mirarla- Me pregunto por que me ha llevado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de lo estupido que soy. Pero no te preocupes por eso, sobreviviré.

Caminó hasta la puerta y miro a Roza por última vez.

-Preparare el divorcio. No quiero que sigas unida a mí. Por lo que a mi respecta, eres historia pasada.

Y se marcho.

-----------------------------------0---------------------------

Ya esta, recuerden que el viernes termina todo, ando con prisa así que les agradezco a todos y el viernes respondo sus comentarios, ciao.


	25. Chapter 25

N.A: Hola a todos, se viene el final, hoy actualizare los dos últimos chaps, para que no se queden con las dudas hasta el martes, así que no les entretengo mas y disfruten la lectura.

Capitulo 25:

La tensión dejo paralizada a Riza durante unos interminables segundos. Se quedo mirando fijamente el ligar en el que Roy había permanecido. Luego, invadida por un ataque de furia, corrió hacia el exterior de la casa a través del ya iluminado camino de la entrada.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién se creía que era el? ¿Cómo osaba tratarla como si fuese un gusano? ¿Cómo podía insinuar que no merecía estar casada con el?

Había dicho que un día la había amado. No podía ser cierto: No, si era capas de tratarla de ese modo. Ella le había abierto el corazón, le entrego su alma, le confeso su secreto mas inconfesable, sus mentiras… y todo lo que recibió como recompensa fue el desprecio y la burla.

¡No iba a consentir que se marchara así de esa manera!

Roy tenía el coche aparcado detrás del suyo. Estaba abriéndolo, sin prisa. No parecía desesperado por marcharse. Tenia el aspecto arrogante de un hombre que acabase de resurgir tras un episodio desgraciado de su vida, determinado a olvidarlo, sin arrepentirse de nada, pero dispuesto a seguir viviendo su vida, su tiempo, sus propios proyectos.

Lo odio en ese momento. Lo odio con una violencia que jamás creyó que fuera capas de sentir por nadie. Abrió la puerta de la verja a toda prisa y lo agarro del brazo, hundiendo los dedos con furia en su piel.

-¡No me dejes así!- le grito-. ¡No me trates como si fuese basura!

El no se movía apenas; se limito a bajar la mirada desde el rostro enfurecido de Riza hasta sus pálidas manos, que lo agarraban fuertemente del brazo. Desdeñoso fue soltando los dedos uno por uno, insultándola con su indiferencia absoluta. Y, cuando se hubo zafado del último dedo, soltó la mano de Riza con desprecio. Sin mediar un segundo, ella levanto la meno y le dio una bofetada en su arrogante cara.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Los ojos penetrantes de Roy reflejaban la luz del anochecer. Riza contuvo la respiración, asombrada por lo que acababa de hacer, confundida y abrumada. Ella jamás había utilizado la violencia física contra alguien a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

De pronto, algo dentro de ella se convulsiono y se cubrió el rostro con las manos antes de comenzar a llorar amargamente. Ella no pensaba que su corazón fuera capas de albergar tanta tristeza y tanto odio.

Cuando sintió las manos de Roy en sus hombros, Riza hizo un gesto instintivo de rechazó, un desesperado intento de alejarse de el, correr a refugiarse a la casa y llorar hasta que no quedasen lagrimas en el universo para verter y entonces, comenzar el doloroso proceso de intentar volver a rehacer su vida.

Pero la presión de las manos de Roy aumento, y ella derrotada, agacho la cabeza avergonzada, luchando para recuperar el control de si misma, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-No llores- murmuro Roy en tono áspero-. Te dije que no puedo soportar verte llorar.

-No puedo evitarlo- balbuceo ella-. Me odias. No puedo afrontar eso. No quería pegarte. Tal ves me lo merezca, pero no soy tan fuerte como para afrontar eso.

-Riza…- los brazos de Roy la rodearon-. Yo no te odio, pero tal ves mereciera la bofetada.

Su tono de vos había cambiado, como si algo hubiese tocado su fibra sensible y lo hubiese vencido también a el. Su control férreo empezaba a desaparecer; Riza podía sentir su cuerpo fuerte temblar contra el suyo.

Ella aparto las lágrimas de su rostro y trato de separarse de Roy. Tal ves mereciera sufrir, pero no podía soportar la agónica tortura de estar en sus brazos. Roy aparto los suyos inmediatamente, como si, de pronto, rechazara el impulso quijotesco que le había impulsado a consolarla.

-He sido demasiado duro- dijo indiferente-.Lo ciento. Tu idea de mentirme deliberadamente me pareció de pronto horrenda, me decepcionó. La honestidad que un día compartimos fue demasiado preciosa. Si me hubiese dicho la verdad, si me bebieses contado que no podías soportar respirar el mismo aire que yo respiraba, permanecer en la misma habitación conmigo, compartir mi espacio, te hubiese dejado marchar inmediatamente. No habría habido necesidad de llegar a esos extremos, Creeme. Puedo parecer duro, pero no soy un mounstro.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el coche y, en algún lugar en la oscuridad, ululo un búho. Aquel sonido siniestro hizo estallar en pedasos el corazón de Riza.

-¡Eres un estupido! ¡No lo entiendes! Mentí porque no tenía otro remedio. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Me enamore de ti! Pero estaba casada con tu trabajo, no contigo. Y pensé que tenias una amante…tu nunca lo negaste. Incluso cuando sugeriste que nuestro matrimonio fuese real, pensé que lo único que pretendías era evitarte problemas. Tu también jugaste en falso. Cuando te dije que quería marcharme, dijiste que habías encontrado una sustituta, solo para atormentarme. No tenías ninguna intención de privarte de mis valiosos servicios. Así que tenia que intentarlo de otro modo. No tenia otro camino. No podía permanecer contigo, amándote, y sabiendo que tu no me amabas, pensando en tus amantes…y…bueno, en todo lo demás.

Roy seguía dándole la espalda. No movió ni un solo músculo. Estaba aburrido. El creyó, alguna vez, estar enamorado de ella. Durante un poco tiempo. Pero las mentiras de Riza mataron ese amor. Las razones por las cuales había mentido no importaban. Su integridad no le permitía amar a una mentirosa.

Cabizbaja camino despacio hacia la casa y cerro la puerta tras ella, desesperada. Había arruinado su vida, su futuro y también su pasado.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26:

Comenzó a caminar despacio, in saber donde iba hasta que la puerta se abrió tras ella. Roy volvía para atormentarla, decidió. Hundida por completo, se encontraba emocionalmente exhausta como para hacer mas esfuerzos que el que representaba mantenerse en pie, tratando de contener la pena. Iba a atormentarla con su frió consuelo. Su innato sentido del deber le forzaba a entrar para asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien, que comiera algo, le diría Roy. Estas demasiado afectada como para conducir, quédate aquí esta noche…

Era demasiado para ella; Riza no necesitaba su compasión ni su desinteresada preocuparon.

Pero Roy simplemente pronuncio su nombre, tan dulcemente, queso cuerpo se estremeció de placer. Y, sin saber si estaba soñando o no, pero convencida de que todo era verdad porque ella quería que así fuera, se fundió con el en un abraso interminable.

-Para ser una mujer tan inteligente, a veces haces bastantes tonterías- murmuro entre su cabello-. Claro que no había una sustituta; ¿Cómo iba a haberla, eres irreemplazable, mi vida. Estaba seguro de que podría persuadirte para que te quedaras, convencerte con mi amor para que fueses mi verdadera esposa. ¿Por qué crees que lleve con tanto secreto las negociaciones para comprar la casa? Quería sorprenderte, abrumarte…iba a ser mi regalo para nuestro segundo aniversario de boda. Y, ¿Por qué pensabas que me estaba deshaciendo de la mayor parte de mis proyectos si no era para liberarme de responsabilidades y tener tiempo para echar raíces a tu lado?

-¡Oh, Roy!- Riza le rodeo el cuello y se perdió en su mirada- Todavía me quieres, ¿verdad? ¡Dime que es así!

Aunque todo eso fuera un sueño, Riza no iba a dejarlo escapar.

-Siempre te eh amado. Los últimos seis meses han sido un infierno para mí. Te echaba de menos a cada instante, me dolía tu ausencia, te imaginaba con el otro tipo…

-Lo siento…lo siento…Nunca será suficiente aunque no deje de repetirlo- gimió-. El nunca existió…te amaba tanto que era incapaz de mirar a otro hombre.

Roy tomo el rostro de Riza entre las manos.

-No mas lagrimas- dijo suavemente-.Acepto mi parte de la culpa. Aunque todo apuntaba a que tenías un amante, yo fui demasiado arrogante y no acepte la posibilidad de perderte.

Roy la beso en los labios y el cuerpo de Riza se convulsionó al escuchar la profunda pasión en la vos de Roy.

-Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y yo descubrí para mi consuelo, que cada ves que te tocaba, respondías con deseo. Pensé que si me deseabas, podía conseguir que me amases también; ese fue mi arrogante razonamiento. No podía perderte por otro hombre. Debería haberte dicho lo que sentía desde el principio, desnudar mi alma y poner mi corazón a tus pies, dejar que tu tomases la decisión- sonrió de ese modo que la desarmaba por completo-. Pero la humildad nunca fue mi punto fuerte…

-¿Tiempo pasado?- pregunto Riza.

-Absolutamente pasado- dijo haciendo una mueca-. Y, para probarlo, te pido humildemente que seas mi verdadera esposa, que te quedes conmigo y que me quieras siempre.

-Se que lo haré- dijo, apretándose contra su cuerpo como una gato buscando el rose-. Pero, ¿no te estas olvidando de algo?

Las manos de Roy le acariciaban la espalda mientras abrasaba su cuerpo contra el de Riza. Su vos sonó profunda y densa.

-Dime que, bruja.

-¿No se supone que debes besar a la novia?- murmuro temblorosa.

Sentía como ardía su cuerpo y su cabeza daba vueltas por que conseguir el amor de Roy era lo que siempre había deseado. Y ya lo tenia, y todo parecía demasiado bonito para ser real.

Luego ya no hubo lugar en su mente para pensar en nada mas porque Roy cubrió su boca con sus labios, y se fundieron en un beso interminable durante el cual Riza sintió que el cuerpo de Roy comenzaba a vibrar con la intensidad del deseo. Ella comprendió entonces que, cuando Roy dejo de acariciarla aquella noche en la casa de la montaña, estaba dejando que ella decidiera; rechazó seducirla para permitir así que ella tomase la decisión.

-Nunca sabrás cuanto te amo- murmuro Riza casi sin aliento.

-Claro que si, cariño. Estas a punto de demostrármelo- y la tomo en sus brazos y subió las escaleras con ella en su regazo-. Los dos vamos a demostrarlo, el uno al otro, sin ninguna duda. Y, después, cuando recuperemos el aliento, mi amor, habláramos sobre nuestro maravilloso futuro.

Entro en la habitación de Riza y la dejo en el suelo. Con dulzura la desvistió, mirándola con gran ternura.

-Y te alimentare bien. Necesitas que te mimen y te consientan.

Acaricio su cuerpo delgado, casi con miedo, como si temiera que fuese a quebrarse.

Ella temblaba mientras susurraba con vos vacilante:

-Por favor, no me digas que no te gustan las mujeres muy delgadas- dijo bromeado-. Te amo tanto…tanto. Eres mi vida.

------------------------------0-------------------------

Comenzaba a amanecer y seguían envueltos entre las sabanas, cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, empapándose de amor, de la felicidad de haberse encontrado mutuamente. Roy se acerco más a ella y aparto el pelo húmedo de la frente de Riza.

-Quédate donde estas. Necesitamos reponer energías. Tu manipuladora madre espero que tenga el suficiente sentido común como para estar fuera durante veinticuatro horas mas, por lo menos. Preparare algo de comer y luego veremos si somos capases de continuar.

Algo adormilada aun, contempló a Roy cuando salía de la habitación. Y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando regreso, con una botella de champán y dos copas en una mano y un plato con dos sándwiches de pollo en la otra. Mientras se acoplaba en la cama junto a ella, Riza pensaba en el contenido de la nota que el escribiría a Liz: Nos tomamos el champán. Gracias.

El recoloco las almohadas e incorporo a Riza sobre ellas.

-¡Arriba perezosa! Tenemos que comer. Y hablar- le paso un sándwich a Riza y mordió un bocado del que el había elegido-. Solo me he quedado con algunos proyectos. Lo justo para no estar totalmente ocioso. Y si no quieres seguir siendo mi asistente personal, puedes dejarlo. Contratare a ese hombre de familia al que te referiste una ves. Después de todo… tu seguirás a mi lado para comprarme las camisas. Y tendremos otras cosas que hacer, como amueblar la casa, jugar con nuestros hijos, disfrutar de nuestro invernadero, te gusto, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Absolutamente- contesto, recordando lo cerca que habían estado de hacer el amor en aquel lujurioso y exótico lugar.

Los dos habían sufrido mucho por no admitir que se amaban.

Pero no iba a pensar en eso. Sonrió a Roy con la mirada mientras aceptaba una de las copas rebosantes del liquido espumoso que el le tendía.

-Por ti, Riza, mi verdadero amor. Ahora recuerdo…-dijo de pronto-. Liz me dijo que estabas trabajando para una escritora, creo.

-¿Sabias donde estaba?- dijo asombrada.

Riza arrugo la nariz. Liz se lo había contado y había prometido guardar el secreto…

-No me dijo donde. Solo que estabas trabajando y para quien. Liz me dijo que te había prometido no decir nada, pero que lo haría si yo le preguntaba.

Pero su orgullo y el dolor, no le permitieron preguntar. Así que Liz tomo cartas en el asunto. Riza la perdono, profundamente, con todo su corazón.

-Creo que vivías allí, ¿no es cierto?- ella asintió con la cabeza- . Mañana mismo iremos a recoger tus cosas.

-Se supone que tengo que trabajar un mes mas- afirmo.

-No te lo permito- dijo con firmeza.

Y ella dejo a un lado el sándwich a medio comer y la copa de champán y se cobijo en los brazos de Roy, que la esperaban anhelante. Y Riza tuvo un sentimiento de lastima por Olimpia Gores –Tamlyn.

En Roy Mustang había encontrado por fin al hombre de su vida.

-Tu le darás la noticia en mi nombre, ¿verdad, mi amor?

Y el asintió mientras se besaban, una y otra ves, hasta que el calor de esos besos, los condujo una ves mas al paraíso.

**Fin**

**Et voilà qu'il s'est terminé.**

**Creo que nadie se imagina la pena que me da concluir esta historia, ha sido mas de un mes en el que me he preocupado casi a diario de actualizar, así que para m es bastante triste, pero no los quiero aburrir con mis tontas palabras, como ven, les prometí un final feliz y aquí esta, se que tardo bastante, pero creo que valió la pena la espera.**

**Quiero agradecer desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y seguir mi historia, realmente por todos ustedes el escribir tiene sentido, así que el merito les pertenece, por eso mil gracias por su paciencia y comprensión en muchos de los casos.**

**También debo agradecer a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, realmente fue uno de los mejores obsequios que me podían hacer así que gracias, gracias y gracias.**

**Sherrice Adjani, Al Shinomori, Hanae, Kamy- chan, Walku-chan, espiaplan, Xris, Hilde maxwel, Unubium, Alexa Hiwatari, The Hawk eye, Brandycha y deasafura, gracias por acompañarme cada día en el recorrido de esta loca historia, con mas bajos que altos y armándose de paciencia para leer cada día.**

**Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, bueno, lo que realmente puedo decirles porque el resto se me hace imposible transcribirlo en palabras. Espero de todo corazón que dios les bendiga y no me canso de agradecerles.**

**Pero como concluye una historia, comienzan otras, así que espero me acompañen en mis próximas publicaciones, saben que eso me haría muy feliz, les deseo un feliz fin de año y un excelente comienzo del próximo, y espero que nos leamos nuevamente.**

**Un beso para cada uno, se despide, una muy agradecida vale black**


End file.
